Unexceptionable
by Akina Usagi
Summary: 継続は力なり。 [Keizoku wa chikara nari] - Continuance (also) is power/strength. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namikaze Minato sama sekali tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi. Tidak setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi. Tidak setelah semua usaha yang ia lakukan. Tidak setelah semua hal yang dilaluinya selama lima tahun belakangan.

Disisi lain, Namikaze Kushina hanya bisa menatap sang suami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Saat ini ia memang tidak mau mempercayai apapun. Saat ini tidak mau ada satu hal pun yang ingin ia dengar dan percayai.

"Anda sudah melakukan semua yang Anda bisa, Tuan. Tidak seharusnya Anda melakukan ini," tutur seorang pria paruh baya yang hanya bisa berdiri beberapa meter dari sang Tuan tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi karena ia tahu bahwa apa yang Tuannya lakukan adalah hal yang bisa melepaskan kekesalan, kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang lelaki itu miliki.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Semua ini—"

"Bukan salahmu, Minato. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Namikaze Minato membiarkan gaya gravitasi menarik dirinya menyentuh lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menopang posisi berdirinya.

Lelaki yang baru saja bicara sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi sahabat kentalnya sejak SMA itu. Ia tidak mungkin memeluknya seperti yang tengah dilakukan sang istri kepada Nyonya Namikaze. Ia tidak mungkin ikut menangis seperti yang dilakuan sang Tuan muda. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena apa yang sedang menimpa mereka jauh dari situasi baik.

Untuk pertama kalinya sang lelaki bertubuh tegap merasa sama sekali tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sang sahabat.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna karena hanya bisa berdiri menatap tubuh Namikaze Minato yang bergertar hebat karena luapan emosi yang tak lagi terbendung.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna karena hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya dan melihat buliran bening menetes tanpa henti dari sepasang mata biru yang selalu dipenuhi sorot tenang dan bahagia.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna karena hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menyadari bahwa memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat situasi yang tengah dihadapi kedua sahabatnya saat ini.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna karena tanpa perlu berada di posisi yang sama seperti Namikaze Minato pun ia tahu bahwa memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki hal yang sudah terjadi.

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yep, dan akhirnya saya kembali dengan _fic multichap._ Oke, oke, saya tahu saya masih punya hutang satu _fic multichap _yang belum selesai, tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan satu _fic _itu menghalangi saya untuk mem-_publish fic_ lain.

Ah, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada aninkyuelf yang sudah mengizinkan saya mengadaptasi ceritanya. _Chingu, cheongmal gomawoyo~ _^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau serius dipilih menjadi pemeran utama, _Teme?"_

"Hn."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," Naruto menggelengkan kepala sembari membaca naskah yang ada di tangannya. "Apa yang dilihat Neji sampai dia bisa memilihmu? Aktingmu tidak sebagus itu. OW!"

Sasuke tanpa ragu menunjukkan seringai kemenangan saat sang lawan bicara melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya. Naruto melemparkan handuk kecil yang dilemparkan padanya kepada sang pemilik yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Sang Uzumaki kembali menatap lembaran kertas digenggamannya dan membaca beberapa beris deskripsi yang tertulis disana.

"Siapa lawan mainmu?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat pandangan dan menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura. Kenapa?"

"Ada adegan berciuman," Naruto memperlihatkan bagian yang dimaksud kepada sang lawan bicara yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Kau sangat beruntung."

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata mendengarkan pujian yang tidak menarik perhatiannya tadi. Ia membuka selimut dan masuk kedalamnya sembari berusaha membuat tubuhnya hangat. Curah hujan yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini memang membuat suhu udara menjadi lebih rendah dan ia tidak menyukai itu.

"Dibandingkan beruntung, aku lebih merasa gugup menghadapi pementasan ini, _Dobe_."

"Huh? Ya, wajar kalau kau gugup. Ini debutmu sebagai pemeran utama di pementasan drama kampus. Dulu juga aku begitu," Naruto kembali membaca kertas yang masih enggan ia lepaskan.

"Bukan karena ini debutku sebagai pemeran utama, Bodoh," Sasuke kembali mengerlingkan mata. "Adegan ciuman itu yang membuatku gugup."

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari naskah dan mengerutkan dahi menatap pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan heran. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adegan ciuman lebih membuat Sasuke gugup dibandingkan fakta bahwa ini adalah debutnya sebagai pemeran utama.

Sepasang mata beriris biru sang Namikaze melebar sempurna dan sebuah seringai tampak jelas di wajah _tan_-nya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sang senior pun ikut membulatkan mata, terlebih setelah pemuda pirang itu meletakkan naskah di tangannya dan merangkak mendekati tubuhnya yang sudah terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Oi, _Dobe_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak banyak orang yang bisa meruntuhkan sifat dingin dan tenang seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan Naruto termasuk salah satu dari 'tidak banyak orang' tadi. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berhasil membuat Sasuke panik, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa bosan melihat tatapan liar adik Uchiha Itachi itu saat dia tengah merasa panik seperti sekarang.

Sasuke mengutuk selimut yang tengah ia kenakan karena kain tebal itu menghalanginya untuk bergeser menjauh dari pemuda yang kini tepat berada di atasnya dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Dobe?"_ tanyanya sembari berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto yang makin merendah dan hendak menghimpitnya.

"Mengajarimu, tentu saja," Naruto menatap sepasang mata yang sejak tadi berhenti membalas tatapannya. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan fisik mereka saat ini.

Sasuke kembali mengutuk selimut yang bukan hanya sudah mempersulitnya, tapi juga melilit tubuhnya dengan erat sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong pemuda yang makin merendahkan tubuh di atasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, _Teme_. Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda berusia sembilanbelas tahun, kurasa kau terlambat mendapatkannya."

Nafas pemuda berambut _raven _itu terputus saat ia merasakan dahi Naruto menempel tepat di atas dahinya sendiri. Ia pun segera menyesali tindakannya membalas tatapan sang Namikaze karena kini ia tidak bisa berpaling dari sepasang mata beriris biru yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dari matanya.

"Sebagai senior yang baik, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berciuman yang baik. Bagaimana? Hn?"

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat hembusan napas dengan harum mint menerpa wajahnya. Sepasang tangannya yang masih berada dibalik selimut dan berusaha memberikan jarak diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh sang senior, kini meremas kain tebal itu keras-keras. Napas sang pemilik iris mata oniks itu kembali terputus saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruto.

Tepat di dahinya.

Sasuke membuka mata dan langsung melemparkan bantal yang sebelumnya menyangga kepalanya kepada pemuda pirang yang kini tengah melepaskan tawa dan berguling di sisi tempat tidur yang mereka tempati. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada pemuda yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa terkejut ini.

Naruto menghentikan tawa dan menatap pemuda yang kini duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal yang kentara. Ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu itu?" tuturnya yang kembali dihadiahi lemparan bantal.

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa dan memeluk benda yang baru saja dilemparkan sang junior. Ia menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum.

"Kau benar-benar adik yang menggemaskan dan karena itu aku menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu."

"Dan kau benar-benar kakak yang menyebalkan dan karena itu aku tidak menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat tidak menyukaimu."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto melepaskan tawa dan menatap pemuda yang sudah kembali berbaring di sampingnya dengan punggung mengarah tepat padanya. Binar di sepasang mata sang Namikaze terlihat memudar.

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku tahu itu," balasnya dengan nada ringan, berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan nada kecewa menginvasi ucapannya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar keluar dari sini? Meninggalkanku? Jahat sekali."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata dan melemparkan sebuah T-Shirt yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk kepada rekan sekamarnya di asrama.

"_Chichi _dan_ Haha_ sudah memberikan izin mereka, apa kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja?" tanya Naruto sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya memindahkan isi lemarinya kedalam tiga koper yang sudah terbuka lebar disekelilingnya.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk melemparkan jaket di tangannya setelah ingat kalau benda itu temasuk salah satu pakaian yang ia sukai.

"Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa meminta ketua asrama untuk mencarikan teman sekamar yang baru. Ah, aku juga harus memberitahu Karin _neechan _untuk menjagamu mulai dari sekarang karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi."

"Kau berisik!"

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan mengelak dari sebuah bantal kecil yang dilemparkan tepat ke arah kepalanya. Ia kembali merapikan semua barangnya yang tercecer di dalam kamar dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Pastikan kau pasang alarm untuk kuliah pagi. Pastikan juga kau membeli persediaan makanan yang cukup, mengingat kau sering bangun tengah malam karena kelaparan. Ah, pastikan juga kau ingat dimana kau taruh kunci apartemenmu nanti karena tidak ada lagi teman sekamar yang rela bangun tengah malam hanya untuk membukakanmu pintu."

"Kau terdengar seperti _Haha_. Kadang aku curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau adalah kakakku karena kau sangat memoperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku, persis seperti kedua orang tuaku," Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menutup kopernya setelah memastikan semua barangnya sudah ia masukkan.

Sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan rekannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal disini? Ada apartemen yang lebih besar dan nyaman untukmu, Naru," Namikaze Kushina menatap bangunan apartemen sederhana dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku tinggal di apartemen itu, aku akan kesulitan membayar uang sewa dan memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari," Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau memikirkan kesulitan yang akan didapatnya nanti.

"Kami bisa memenuhi kebutuhamu, Naru—"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku keluar dari asrama kalau aku masih tidak bisa mandiri?" sang putra makin mengerutkan dahi mendengar tawaran sang ayah.

Minato menatap putra tunggalnya dengan bangga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa lebih ia syukuri dari kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra yang sangat perhatian terhadap semua orang dan semua hal disekitarnya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk bahu putra pirangnya beberapa kali sebelum diminta Naruto untuk membantunya membawa koper-kopernya ke kamar apartemen baru yang mulai hari ini akan ia tempati.

Apartemen yang ditempati mahasiswa tingkat akhir Universitas Konoha itu memang tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur minimalis dan ruang tamu yang juga menjadi ruang keluarga.

"Kurasa aku akan mengecat kamarku dengan warna oranye. Ruang tamu mungkin akan kupasang _wallpaper_ warna biru," gumam Naruto sembari memeriksa keadaan tempat tinggal barunya.

Minato tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan sang istri saat wanita itu menatap dapur sedikit lebih lama dari ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau dapur tetap bersih dan tidak kusentuh karena ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan sakral yang sama sekali tidak boleh kumasuki."

Penuturan panjang Naruto membuat kedua orang tuanya saling melemparkan tatapan dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti si pemuda pirang.

"Umm, apa ada hal yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan, _Chichi? Haha?"_

Kushina menatap putra bungsunya dan tesenyum. Wanita anggun itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang putra kesayangannya perlahan.

"Dapur memang bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu, Naru, dan kurasa lebih baik kalau tetap seperti itu."

"_Haha_, cepat atau lambat aku tetap harus menggunakan ruangan ini untuk memperpanjang hidupku. Aku tidak mungkin memesan makanan cepat saji setiap hari kan?" Naruto meraih tangan sang bunda dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku bisa mengirimkan makanan setiap hari kesini—"

"Dan itu tidak akan membuatku lebih mandiri dari sebelumnya," Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan. "_Haha, _berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Entah kenapa kecemasanmu membuatku merasa bersalah karena seolah aku selalu membuatmu cemas dengan apapun yang kulakukan."

Kushina kembali tersenyum dan menarik sang putra kepelukannya dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia bisa melihat siluet dua anak lelaki berusia tujuh dan lima tahun yang sedang berdiri sembari bergandengan tangan, menatap pintu kulkas dihadapan mereka.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau harus berhenti melakukannya, aku tidak mau _Haha _marah padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau dimarahi _Haha_."

Naruto menatap dua sosok kecil yang tengah menempati ruang tamu di apartemen barunya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak mau kau dimarahi _Haha _karena salahku."

Sang Namikaze menghentikan langkah yang ia ambil. Niatnya untuk menenangkan anak yang menggunakan _hoodie_ ia urungkan karena seorang anak lain yang duduk di sofa menarik tangan anak ber-_hoodie _yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan membawa sang lawan bicara ke pelukannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat pemandangan dua anak kecil menggemaskan di depan matanya.

"Lebih baik _Haha _memarahiku daripada kau menangis karena dimarahi _Haha_. Bukankah _Chichi_ selalu menugaskanku untuk selalu melindungimu, Naruto-_chan?"_

Dan senyum di wajah pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan lenyap seketika, bukan hanya karena mendengar namanya meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang anak berambut merah, tapi juga karena seringai yang dilemparkan sosok yang sama itu tepat pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ca kun: **penasaran? Bagus kan, berarti prolog yang saya tulis berhasil X3 Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan _review~_ ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruang klub drama. Ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati sang pemuda saat pemuda lain sudah lebih dulu melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baru saja berpisah denganku semalam, kau sudah mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Kurasa belum terlambat untuk mengubah keputusanmu, Naruto."

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mengerlingkan mata bosan. Ia membiarkan mantan rekan sekamarnya memeriksa sebelah tangannya yang untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan karena terbalut _casts_.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tersandung dan jatuh dari tangga."

Kali ini Naruto menarik napas panjang saat pemuda dihadapannya melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau berkata seolah jatuh dari tangga dan mematahkan lenganmu seperti kau jatuh terantuk batu dan tergores ringan, Pirang."

"Lenganku tidak patah, hanya retak. Kalau kau ingin membuatku lebih baik, kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen di Ichiraku begitu selesai latihan hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Kau dan kegilaanmu terhadap ramen."

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya diacak pelan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan sahabatnya dan mendekati anggota drama yang tengah duduk membentuk lingkaran.

Tanpa ragu pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu duduk diruang kosong antara kedua pemeran utama untuk pementasan drama musim dingin tahun ini. Ia melemparkan cengiran rubahnya saat sang pemain utama wanita menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Haruno Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tindakan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dan kembali membaca naskah di tangannya untuk kembali mengikuti arahan penulis naskah yang terus membahas jalan cerita dari _scene _ke _scene_.

"Apa ada yang merasa kesulitan? Untuk urusan tata panggung, kurasa kita bisa meminta bantuan mahasiswa Seni. Sai, apa kau bisa mengusahkan beberapa temanmu untuk membantu?" Tenten menatap seorang pemuda yang melemparkan senyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan proses _reading? _Bisa kita mulai hari ini juga?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Kau dan semua pemain yang terlibat bisa membuat jadwal untuk itu dan aku tentu akan datang untuk memantau kalian."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang. Sementara anggota lain mempersiapkan panggung, kostum dan semacamnya, para pemain memulai tahap _reading_."

Tenten mengangguk setuju dan segera menutup rapat dan mempersilakan para anggota selain para pemain untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu disini?" untuk pertama kalinya Naruto buka suara dan menatap gadis bercepol dua yang sudah kembali membaca naskah.

"Kurasa kau harus membantu Sasuke, _Senpai. _Kausudah beberapa kali bermain sebagai pemeran utama kan? Ini adalah debut pertama Sasuke, jadi kurasa dia bisa belajar banyak darimu," Tenten mantap Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, membuat si pemuda pirang tidak bisa memberikan jawaban selain anggukkan kepala.

Tenten tesenyum lebar dan segera mengusir senior dan teman berambut _raven_-nya untuk memulai proses _reading _mereka sebelum mengarahkan sisa pemeran yang masih bersamanya.

Naruto duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan dan menepuk lantai di sampingnya, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke duduk di sisinya. Ia meletakkan naskah yang sejak tadi ia pegang di atas lantai sebelum membuka halaman demi halaman dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Kau menemukan kesulitan di peranmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius mengarah pada kertas di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tentu sama sekali bukan balasan yang diharapkan Naruto. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap sang lawan bicara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya disertai anggukkan pelan.

"Lenganmu... apa sakit?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya sembari menatap lengan yang terbalut _casts _dengan _arm sling _berwarna oranye.

Naruto ikut mengarahkan pandangan ke lengannya sebelum kembali menatap pemuda yang masih memfokuskan pandangan pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Saat pertama kali terluka memang sakit, tapi kurasa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja," jawabnya tenang. "Hei, _Teme, _kau membuatku takut dengan perhatianmu itu."

"Bodoh," Sasuke menatap kertas naskahnya dan membaca beberapa baris deskripsi di salah satu _scene_. "Aku hanya bertanya, jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan kembali membaca naskah, berusaha keras menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap menggelengkan kepala dan menatap tiga mangkuk yang bertumpuk tepat di atas mejanya. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya pergi makan ramen bersama seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _yang masih asyik dengan sumpitnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah bosan dengan satu jenis makanan ini.

"Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar mengeluarkan uangku untuk menraktirmu makan di tempat ini," gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepala saat Naruto memesan mangkuk yang kelima.

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh saat melakukan hal yang membuat sahabatmu bahagia," Naruto kembali mengangkat sumpitnya, bersiap menghabiskan makanan yang entah kenapa selalu terasa nikmat di lidahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri di dunia _ramen_-nya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menikmati _dango_ yang tadi ia pesan.

"Kau benar-benar terjatuh dari tangga?"

Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya pasti menanyakan hal ini, itulah kenapa ia mengusulkan untuk datang ke Ichiraku Ramen. Ia tidak mau orang lain mengetahui masalahnya, sama seperti saat sosok yang tengah bersamanya ingin membicarakan hal tertentu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh, kalau itu yang kau pertanyakan. Aku sendiri yakin tidak ada benda yang bisa membuatku tersandung," Naruto mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kembali kosong.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" kerutan dahi terlihat di wajah sang penanya.

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" sang pemuda menatap pemuda lain yang kini melakukan apa yang dilakukannya kurang dari semenit yang lalu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku saat hendak melangkah. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berat diikatkan ke kakimu sehingga kau kesulitan mengangkat kaki."

Sang lawan bicara sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan.

"Apa kau kram?"

"Kram? Yang benar saja," Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Apa kau tidak punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal daripada itu, huh?"

Sang penebak menggelengkan kepala setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat. Ia tahu Naruto memang orang yang teledor, tapi tingkat keteledorannya tidak sampai bisa melukai dirinya ataupun orang lain. Yang terjadi pada sang Namikaze tentu tidak mungkin dkarenakan keteledorannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih tidak masuk akal daripada alsanmu?" Naruto meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja.

"Hm?"

"Aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang membuat kakiku tidak bisa melangkah."

Naruto melihat pemuda yang tengah bersamanya menaikkan alis dan menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa Naruto tak juga buka mulut.

Pemuda yang ditanya terlihat menatap lurus gelas yang ada tepat di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Merah," jawabnya pelan. "Aku melihat warna merah."

Sang pemuda berkulit pucat menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan mata heran. Merah? Apa hal berwarna merah yang mencelakai sahabatnya?

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto mengerti perkataannya kemarin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memaksa pemuda pirang itu untuk tidak membantah perkataannya. Ia lebih tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya kepada putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada malas yang kentara.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari segelas frappucino yang sedang ia racik. Dengan susah payah. Salahkan sebelah lengannya yang sam sekali tidak bisa ia gunakan.

"Panggil Ino dan gantikan posisinya sebagai kasir selama kau hanya bisa menggunakan sebelah tangan. Jangan melawan. Aku tidak mau pelangganku kabur karena racun yang mereka kira kopi."

Naruto terpaksa menelan kembali protesnya dan menggembungkan pipi mendengar ejekan sang putra pemilik _coffee shop _tempatnya bekerja. Ia melangkah ke meja kasir dan menuruti perintah atasannya.

Suara denting bel membuat pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu mengulaskan senyum ramah dan mengucapkan selamat datang sebelum menanyakan pesanannya dengan sopan. Tapi ternyata senyumannya tidak bertahan lama saat ia mengangkat kepala dan menyadari siapa yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"_Teme? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Ia menatap menu yang terpampang di salah satu dinding kafe. "_Black coffee _dan vanila waffle."

"Oh, baik. Silakan duduk dan mohon tunggu sebentar," Naruto menulis pesanan yang ia terima dan menyerahkannya ke bagian dapur.

Sang Uzumaki duduk di kursi yang tersedia di belakang mesin kasir dan menopang dagunya sembari menatap pelayan yang tengah menyuguhkan pesanan kepada juniornya yang tampak nyaman membaca novel di tangannya.

Naruto tentu tahu apa yang dirasakannya kepada pemuda dingin dan pendiam yang membuatnya berstatus sebagai seorang mentor itu. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyimpan ketertarikan lebih pada lelaki, bukan kepada wanita dan ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

Ketertarikan bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto bukan sekedar pilihan. Manusia memang bisa memilih pada siapa mereka akan berpasangan, tapi mereka tidak bisa memilih pada siapa Tuhan menitipkan kebahagiaan mereka. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tetap memendam perasaan kepada sang junior walaupun ia tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia miliki.

Pandangannya terpaksa teralih saat ia merasa tengah diperhatikan, dan tentu saja perasaannya tidak meleset. Tatapannya langsung membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya dari balik pintu masuk kafe yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kaca.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi yang sampai ke telinganya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap Yamanaka Ino yang memberikan pandangan horor padanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud gadis pirang itu.

Tapi saat pandangannya teralih ke kedua tangan Ino yang menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya sendiri, ia baru mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis itu. Dirinya pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan raut horor di wajahnya.

Sejak kapan sebelah tangannya menggenggam gunting dan siap menggoreskan mata benda tajam itu ke pergelangan tangannya yang lain?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Namikazevi: **wajar kok kalo masih ga ngerti. Plot _fic_-nya memang lambat ^^

**ca kun: **penasaran? Dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi pasti udah ga penasaran lagi deh ^^

**Guest: **_What's your name? _^^ Berhubung tiap _chap_ dari _fic _ini ga terlalu panjang, rasanya saya bisa _update _lumayan cepat


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk dari semua hal buruk yang dialaminya selama seminggu terakhir. Hari pertamanya keluar dari kediaman Namikaze membawanya pada kecelakaan kecil yang menyebabkan tangannya retak dan tidak bisa berfungsi selama beberapa waktu.

Kejadian mengejutkan di hari kedua yang terjadi di kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu membuatnya lebih terkejut. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak tahu apa penyebab dirinya meraih gunting dan berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia memang berhasil menutup mulut Ino setelah berusaha hampir seratus kali meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya tenang. Ia tahu suatu hari rekan kerja sekaligus rekan satu kelasnya itu akan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya kepada Shikamaru yang notabene berstatus sebagai kekasih gadis cantik itu.

Ketenangan di hari ketiga dan keempat terlupakan begitu saja ketika ia bangun di ruang UKS dan disambut tatapan khawatir mantan rekan sekamarnya yang memberitahukan kalau kepalanya membentur dinding tembok dengan cukup keras ketika pemuda itu berusaha mendorongnya untuk menghindari sebuah pot bunga yang terjatuh dari lantai tiga, ruang klub merangkai bunga.

Ketegangan di hari kelima masih terus berlanjut hingga kemarin, dimana ia hampir saja mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam gudang yang pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam dan ketika ia hampir disambar sebuah motor saat ia tengah menunggu lampu merah untuk menyeberangi jalan saat hendak pergi ke sebuah kantor tempatnya melaksanakan PKL.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempercayai istilah 'sial'. Dibandingkan kesialan, ia lebih percaya bahwa semua hal memiliki alasan untuk terjadi dan semua yang menimpanya memiliki latar belakang kenapa harus ia alami. Yang membuatnya lelah bukan hanya semua kejadian yang terjadi, tapi alasan dan latar belakang dari semua hal itu yang belum ia temukan juga menjadi alasan dirinya merasa lelah. Kelelahan fisik ditambah kelelahan mental benar-benar membuatnya hampir tumbang.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menarik napas panjang dan kembali meneguk kopi hitamnya sembari berusaha memfokuskan diri pada lembaran naskah di tangannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan terus membaca baris demi baris dialog yang tertulis di atas kertas. Tanpa menatap pun Naruto tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara tenang yang kini terdengar tengah memesan secangkir kopi.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa menangani karaktermu dengan baik, _Teme_. Kenapa kita harus tetap bertemu dan membahasnya lagi?" Naruto meletakkan naskah di atas meja dan menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi.

"Aku memang tidak kesulitan dengan naskahnya, _Dobe, _tapi bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku gugup dengan satu adegan itu?" Sasuke meneguk pelan minuman yang baru saja datang.

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa adegan yang masih saja menghambat perkembangan akting sekaligus proses _reading _yang sudah mereka lakukan selama seminggu penuh.

Pemilik marga Namikaze itu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk terus membantu Sasuke, hanya saja cepat atau lambat ia harus benar-benar fokus pada skripsinya yang sudah mulai memasuki bab tiga. Ia tidak mau menunda kelulusannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa membantumu? Aku sudah memberikan instruksi untuk mempermudah aktingmu kan?" Naruto menaikkan alis dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dengan lengan yang masih menggunakan _arm sling _di bagian terluar.

Pemuda beriris mata biru itu bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menautkan kesepuluh jarnya dan mengusap punggung tangannya sendiri dengan ibu jari, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui kalau Sasuke sedang gelisah.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada heran.

"Hn..."

"Hn?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Hn...," Sasuke menolak untuk membalas tatapan mata lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencium seseorang, _Dobe_."

Sang pemilik rambut pirang menahan diri sebisa mungkin aga tidak terjungkal dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia tahu Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal ini dan ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan mengutuknya kalau ia salah memberikan reaksi.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan tentang itu? Kau tidak memintaku untuk melatihmu berciuman kan, _Teme?" _Naruto melepaskan tawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Balasan yang tak juga ia dapatkan membuat si pemuda pirang membulatkan mata dan menatap lawan bicaranya tidak percaya.

"KAU GILA!" serunya sembari mengarahkan telunjuk tepat ke arah sosok di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju padanya akibat seruan pemuda berisik yang tengah bersamanya. Ia tahu idenya memang gila dan ia tidak perlu diteriaki Naruto untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak memiliki ide lain.

Kalau kau ingin berakting dengan profesional, maka kau harus belajar dari seorang profesional. Kalau kau ingin berakting dengan baik dan alami, maka mempelajari teori saja tidak akan cukup. Kau harus menguasai teori, turun ke lapangan, dan berlatih dengan tekun. Tapi—

"Kau tidak harus menjadi seorang ahli berciuman untuk bisa melakukan akting itu dengan baik, _Teme!"_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia percaya bahwa pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal sama sekali tidak pantas dipilih menjadi salah satu mahasiswa teladan di tahun ajaran ini.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang tidak perlu menjadi seorang ahli di bidang itu dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi seorang ahli disana. Ia hanya ingin belajar agar aktingnya tidak muncul kaku dan terlihat dibuat-buat atau malah dipaksakan.

"Kau adalah seorang mentor yang harus membantuku, dan sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu agar aku dapat tampil dengan baik. Kau tidak punya pilihan, _Dobe. _Lagipula aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Sakura untuk berlatih," Sasuke mengangkat cangkir minumannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto melemparkan tatapan menantang.

"Karena setelahnya kami pasti akan merasa canggung!"

"Kau pikir kita tidak akan merasa canggung setelah melakukan itu?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menaikkan nada suaranya. Tingkat frustasinya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Kau sahabat dan kakakku, tentu saja kita tidak akan merasa canggung. Lagipula bukankah kau pernah menawariku untuk melatih adegan itu?"

"AKU HANYA BERCANDA, BRENGSEK!"

Kalau sebelumnya Naruto mengira tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari semua hal yang sudah dialaminya selama seminggu ini, ia harus mengakui kalau penilaiannya sama sekali tidak tepat.

Melatih kemampuan berciuman seseorang yang kau sukai—namun tidak menyukaimu—tentu jauh lebih buruk dari semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Naruto?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah. Ia tahu sosok yang baru saja menyapanya merasa terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa perlu mendekati sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk membuka mulut karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata bahwa ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati figur yang lebih pendek beberapa senti di depannya ini?

Sang lawan bicara tampak makin terkejut saat sebuah ibu jari membelai sisi pipinya dan pemuda dihadapannya tanpa ragu makin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan aneh yang muncul di benaknya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik lawan bicaranya. Dan sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menghentikan gerak tubuhnya yang terasa sangat alami.

Seolah ia memang harus melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Seolah ia sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Naruto terlonjak pelan dan membulatkan mata, sama seperti sosok yang masih membeku di depannya. Ia menghembuskan napas yang ia tahan tanpa ia sadari dan menarik tangannya.

"Kalian sedang berlatih?"

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang dan menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan perkataan pemuda yang sudah menghentikan kecanggungan yang ia hadapi sejak ia bertemu sang Namikaze kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum. "Bagaimana? Apa akting kami bagus?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu klub drama menatap dua sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya secara bergantian selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa _chemistry _dari drama terakhir kalian masih membekas," ungkapnya. "Kalau orang lain yang melihat adegan tadi, mereka pasti mengira kalian benar-benar sedang melakukan apa yang kupikirkan," tambahnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda yang baru saja bicara kepada mantan lawan main yang masih ada dihadapannya, dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sang Namikaze tahu bahwa perasaan yang sempat dirasakannya saat berdua dengan Sakura tadi sama sekali tidak ia rasakan lagi.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ca kun: **sudah di-_update _kan ini? ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini?

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga harus mendapatkan hukuman seberat ini di kehidupannya sekarang.

"Berhenti menghela napas dan mulai pelajarannya, _Dobe."_

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_"Why oh why you're so eager to do this stupid thing," _gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas naskah di tangannya.

Kali ini giliran sang lawan bicara yang menghela napas panjang. Setelah membulatkan tekad, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil inisiatif. Dengan merebut naskah dari pemuda yang duduk bersila tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto terpaksa mengangkat pandangannya., dan seketika itu juga napasnya tertahan. Ia mengutuk keputusannya yang kini membuat pandangannya terpaut erat dengan pandangan sepasang mata beriris oniks yang tenang. Dan menghanyutkan.

Sasuke menahan sepasang tangan yang hendak mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan menggenggamnya erat. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan sang lawan bicara, dan kini ia sudah ada di pangkuan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Wajah bertemu wajah.

Dan dengan perlahan, sangat hati-hati, ia mengeliminasi jarak beberapa senti yang tersisa diantara bibir mereka.

_"We shouln't do this," _bisik sang pemuda berambut pirang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata yang masih membalas tatapannya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menolak ide pemuda yang terus memperlebar jarak dengan terus merendahkan punggung hingga akhirnya menyentuh permukaan lantai dengan sempurna.

Kini sang Uchiha memposisikan sepasang tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepala pemuda yang ada di bawahnya, dan ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan berlkulit _tan_ diposisikan di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Sasuke—"

Naruto tak berhasil melanjutkan perkataannya. Napasnya kembali tercekat saat pemuda yang ia panggil kembali mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

"Sasuke, _let's not—"_

_ "Just shut up."_

_ "I can't, Teme. I—"_

Naruto yakin suatu saat nanti pemuda yang kini sudah benar-benar mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka akan benar-benar menjadi alasannya kehilangan kewarasan.

Kini pandangannya sudah tak lagi bertaut dengan sepasang mata beriris oniks, melainkan berhadapan dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam erat dengan tegang.

Naruto tahu tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa terus mempertahankan sepasang matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sedikit mengubah posisi kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemua yang kini meremas kedua sisi bahunya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan satu kata sakral saat bibir mereka berpisah.

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat sepasang mata indah milik pemuda dihadapannya melebar dengan sorot terkejut dan tidak percaya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Tatapan seorang pemuda terlihat melembut saat ia menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di ujung jalan yang sedang ia tapaki. Kesibukan dan jarangnya mereka datang ke kampus amat mempengaruhi intensitas pertemuan keduanya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengelak dari fakta bahwa ia merindukan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai mantan rekan sekamarnya itu.

Raut tenangnya berubah kaku saat matanya menangkap apa yang sama sekali tidak ia prediksi. Dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik tubuh pemuda yang sudah mengambil langkah maju menapaki _zebra crossing._

Matanya yang sempat tertutup segera terbuka lebar saat beberapa teriakan sampai ke telinganya. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat melihat cairan merah yang membasahi dahi pemuda dipelukannya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan rasa berat yang bergelayut di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Anda yakin dia tidak apa-apa, Dokter?"

"Ya. Kurasa kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, anak muda."

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, namun segera menutupnya kembali saat sinar matahari berhasil membuatnya merasa silau. Erangan pelan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya dan ia bisa merasakan sisi tempat tidurnya bergerak lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku berhasil mencegah lenganmu agar tidak patah?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah."

Kali ini ia menghembuskan napas lega. Tubuhnya memang terasa sakit di beberapa bagian dan ia bisa mengetahui ada beberapa lebam di bagian-bagian itu, tapi ia bisa bernapas lega ketika mendengar ia berhasil menyelamatkan sosok yang kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Setelah meringis pelan akhirnya ia berhasil mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan menyentuh perban yang melingkar di kepala sosok yang selalu berusaha ia lindungi dari apapun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku, Idiot," gumamnya pelan sembari membelai kain berwarna putih itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, temanmu baik-baik saja. Kepalanya memang terluka, tapi tidak fatal sama sekali."

Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah seorang lelaki yang hampir saja tidak ia sadari keberadaannya. Ia menganggukkan kepala kepada sang dokter dan kembali menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau hanya mengalami beberapa luka gores dan lebam yang pasti akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari. Kau bisa meninggalkan Rumah Sakit malam malam ini juga," sang dokter mengulaskan senyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyanya dengan sebelah tangan yang terus mengusap kepala pemuda yang kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang ia tempati.

"Tiga jam," jawab sang pemuda setelah menatap jam tangannya selama beberapa detik. "Kau membuatku membatalkan pertemuan dengan Kurenai _Sensei_."

"Dan kau membuatku masuk Rumah Sakit."

Ia menarik napas panjang saat melihat tatapan bersalah ditujukan padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda yang tengah bersamanya merasa bersalah. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tuturnya tenang.

"Kau terluka. Karena aku." Benar-benar balasan yang tak terduga.

"Hei," ia makin mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk puncak kepala sang lawan bicara sebanyak tiga kali. "Luka gores tidak akan membunuhku," lanjutnya ringan.

"Tapi mobil itu bisa membuat tubuhmu remuk tak berbentuk, _niisan."_

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang, kali ini disertai tatapan teduh yang ditujukan kepada sosok yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Jika seorang Namikaze Naruto sudah menggunakan panggilan itu, ia pasti sedang berada dalam masalah yang serius.

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku kan?" tanyanya sembari berusaha membuat Naruto menatap matanya dengan cara membawa sebelah tangan si pemuda pirang kedalam genggamannya.

"Tapi aku... Sasuke..."

"Aku tahu, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah untuk itu," tuturnya tenang. "Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu, sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu padanya."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dari perkataan sosok yang masih ada dalam posisi berbaring. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas kalimat terakhir dari salah satu sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa berusaha meyakinkan sosok yang tengah mengusap pelan punggung tangannya bahwa perasaannya baik-baik saja.

Bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Karena apa yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya merasa jauh dari kondisi 'baik-baik saja'.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengelak dari pelukan pemuda yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sosok yang kini mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leher sang pemuda dan membiarkan harum lavender yang sangat familiar melingkupi dirinya dan membawanya terlelap dengan tenang.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Tenten sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa frustasinya lagi. Tidak setelah delapan kali beruturut-turut drama hasil karya timnya terhenti di _scene _yang sama.

"Kukira kau sudah membahas semuanya dan berlatih dengan serius bersama Naruto _senpai, _Sasuke?" tanyanya dari luar panggung.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membungkukkan tubuh kepada pemain lain yang tengah berlatih bersamanya. Ia juga membungkukkan tubuh kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sang penulis naskah menggelengkan kepala dan meneriakkan kata 'istirahat' sebelum duduk di kursi penonton bersama sutradara pementasan.

_"Hey. You okay?"_

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak mau repot-repot membohongi rekan-rekannya. Tidak saat semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Sakura ikut duduk di tengah panggung, tepat di sebelah lawan mainnya yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Kukira kau sudah berlatih dengan Naruto sebelum ini," ucapnya sembari memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hn."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke menengadahkan kepala. "Kurasa latihan tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik."

"Yang benar saja."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap sang Haruno dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali berlatih bersama si pirang berisik itu, dan aku selalu mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Dia seorang pekerja keras, dan kau sorang perfeksionis. Kalian pasangan yang sempurna," ungkapnya tanpa ragu.

"Hasil tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan usaha yang kita lakukan, Sakura. Kau tentu tahu hal itu kan?"

"Memang, tapi kurasa hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kalian berdua," Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu ruangan yang baru saja terbuka. "Dan kurasa kau bisa meminta sarannya sekarang," lanjutnya sembari melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

"...Hn."

"Kau kenapa lagi? Kepalamu terluka?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mempedulikan pemuda yang baru saja bergabung dengan anggota klub saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sampai ke telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan matanya bisa menangkap sebuah plester tertempel di sisi dahi sang senior.

"Si Bodoh ini membenturkan kepalanya dengan sesuatu yang cukup keras. Kurasa dia sedang ingin menguji ilmu kebalnya."

"HEI!"

Rentetan tawa terdengar memenuhi ruang pertunjukkan. Dari tempatnya duduk Sasuke tentu bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto meninju pelan pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan bagaimana pemuda itu melangkah santai mendekati panggung dimana dirinya berada.

"_You okay?_ Sakura memberitahuku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan."

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke kertas naskahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan senior yang sedang berusaha bicara dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan sosok yang malah duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya ini sekarang.

"Naruto memang mentormu, tapi sebagai salah satu senior yang notabene mantan wakil klub, aku juga bisa membantumu, Sasuke," paparnya sembari merebut kertas naskah dari perhatian sang Uchiha muda.

Sasuke mengangakat pandangan dan menatap pemuda dengan rambut yang cukup panjang dengan malas.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang ke Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu," ucapnya tenang, namun berhasil membuat iris oniks Sasuke melebar beberapa saat. "Aku memang tidak melihatmu, tapi seorang suster memberitahukan kedatanganmu padaku. Kenapa kau tidak menjenguk kami?"

Menjenguk? Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu momen kebersamaan kalian," jawabnya sinis.

"Huh?" sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas naskah ke pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku memang masih remaja, tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Sang lawan bicara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia menatap sang junior dan sang Namikaze yang tengah berbincang serius dengan sang penulis naskah secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa pesan tersembunyi yang terkandung di dalam ucapan pemuda berambut _raven _ini.

"Bukankah itu tidak penting?" tanyanya pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak mau orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis dan menatap sang senior dengan malas.

"Selama dia mencintaimu, perasaanku sama sekali tidak penting, Sasuke. Yang penting bagiku adalah perasaannya, bukan perasaanku. Bukankah sejak awal aku selalu menunjukkan hal itu?" tanyanya sembari menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris oniks di depannya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa sejak awal ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan sang lawan bicara. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sang lawan bicara nampaknya selalu tiga langkah lebih maju darinya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa melampaui sang lawan bicara. Huh, jangankan melampaui, menyamai saja Sasuke masih merasa tidak mampu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," tuturnya dengan nada tenang.

"Aku tahu," balasan yang sama sekali tidak diduga sang Uchiha.

"Kau bisa memilikinya," balasnya ringan.

"Aku bisa," sang pemuda mengangguk pelan, "tapi aku tidak mau."

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak sungkan untuk melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah mengenai seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto, bukan sebuah benda yang dengan mudah bisa kita jadikan sebagai alasan untuk memulai sebuah persaingan, Sasuke."

Tanpa diberitahu pun Sasuke tentu tahu bahwa apa yang ada diantara mereka berdua adalah seorang pemuda riang berambut pirang yang kini sedang tesenyum saat mendengarkan _backsound_ yang akan digunakan di pementasan.

Sasuke tentu sadar bahwa apa yang membuatnya cemburu adalah sesosok pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu sukses membuatnya terkejut hanya dengan mengucapkan kata _'Aishiteru'_.

Sasuke tentu tahu bahwa apa yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan sang lawan bicara yang sudah kembali berdiri adalah mentornya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku? Untuk kali ini saja, aku memintamu untuk berhenti mengejarku, Sasuke. Berhentilah mengejarku dan hargai perasaan Naruto."

Dan Sasuke lebih dari tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai fakta bahwa sosok yang sudah melangkah meninggalkannya lebih memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang diseret sosok itu keluar dari ruangan daripada dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka dinomor duakan oleh sosok itu.

Sama sekali tidak suka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa Sasuke sudah menemuimu?"

Naruto menaikkan alis dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang sudah lebih dari tiga jam berada di kampus, tapi ia yakin tidak satu detik pun matanya berhasil menangkap bayangan sang Uchiha.

"Astaga, apa yang sedang dia lakukan."

Gelengan kepala sang lawan bicara dan nada frustasi yang terkandung di ucapannya membuat sang Namikaze mengerutkan dahi. Ia melirik gulungan kertas yang digenggam sosok yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Sasuke ingin menemuiku?" tanyanya setelah kembali menatap layar laptop di pangkuannya. Ia harus memperbaiki beberapa bagian skripsi sebelum mengirimkan _soft file_-nya pada dosen pembimbing yang menanganinya.

"Dia mengalami kesulitan mendalami karakter, kurasa. Dia terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di salah satu _scene_, dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa frustasi. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan respon. Skripsinya jauh lebih berharga dan penting dibandingkan seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang sudah membuang pengakuan cintanya dengan cara tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sewaktu _reading _bersama?"

Sang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tampak menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Tentu saja _reading_ dan membahas naskah, memangnya apa lagi kalau selain itu?" jawabnya dengan jemari yang masih menari di atas _keyboard_ dan mata yang masih membaca hasil tulisan di layar.

"Apa kalian melakukannya dengan serius?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak serius ketika melakukan tugasku?"

Tenten menolehkan kepala dan menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Nada bicara Naruto yang berubah menjadi sedikit emosional membuatnya terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menyimpan hasil kerjanya dan dengan sabar menunggu laptopnya mati sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ransel yang ada di sisi kaki kursi yang ia duduki.

"_Deadline_-ku makin dekat dan tugas lapanganku sedang berada di kondisi puncak," paparnya, secara tidak langsung menjelaskan alasan dibalik _mood_-nya yang baru saja berubah tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku mengganggumu, _Senpai_."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mengontrol diri."—_seperti yang selalu dia lakukan._

Tenten mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah tikungan koridor saat telinganya mendengar satu suara dari orang yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraannya. Tanpa ragu ia menarik lengan pemuda yang berlalu tepat dihadapannya dan menarik tubuh itu agar duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di antara dirinya dan sang senior.

"Kerjakan tugas yang kuperintahkan tempo hari dengan Naruto _senpai_. Sekarang. Kau harus cepat menguasai karaktermu," tuturnya tegas.

Naruto menaikkan alis melihat aura kekesalan yang menguar dari sosok gadis yang baru saja melangkah pergi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyesali keputusannya untuk melewati koridor ini. Ide menapaki anak tangga tampaknya lebih baik daripada menaiki _lift _yang malah menjebaknya dalam situasi yang sedang ia alami.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita tidak akan merasa canggung, _Teme?_ Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?"

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke tembok yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya.

Tak pernah sekali pun kata 'canggung' terlintas di benaknya saat ia memikirkan hubungan antara dirinya dan pemuda yang masih menatap layar ponsel. Sasuke tidak pernah percaya kalau dirinya akan merasakan canggung saat bersama Naruto, karena ia yakin Naruto selalu bisa membangun suasana yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Sasuke memang bukan seorang pembicara yang baik, tapi ia yakin sifat diamnya sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tidak ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang, beriris mata berwarna biru dan berkulit _tan _ada bersamanya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda yang kini sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya—apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Diantara mereka?

"Apa yang terjadi selama latihan? Tenten tidak mungkin datang menemuiku dan menunjukkan kekesalannya kalau tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi."

_"I'm screw the practice up,"_ ungkapnya tanpa ragu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, menatap pemuda yang kini duduk agak jauh darinya. Hal yang baru disadarinya itu membuatnya kembali menatap benda di tangannya.

_"And I completely realize that I have nothing to do with it."_

Keacuhan Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Bukankah biasanya ia yang bersikap tidak peduli terhadap sesuatu? Kenapa sekarang keadaan malah terbalik?

"Jangan sampai hal pribadi mengacaukan konsentrasimu, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi waktu itu murni kesalahanku dan aku meminta maaf karena sudah lalai menekan perasaanku."

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampak membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menatap sang lawan bicara dari sudut matanya. Salah satu alasannya menghindari sang pemuda pirang adalah karena ia sama sekali tidak mau membahas apa yang tterjadi diantara mereka.

Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan stabilitas dirinya goyah.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan selama kebodohanku itu tidak menjadi alasan dirimu dikeluarkan dari klub. Kau bisa melupakannya atau bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali, aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya dan memicingkan mata saat kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto berhasil ia cerna. _"What?"_

_ "I was making myself clear for you. I know you know what I meant."_ Naruto mengangguk dan sentuhannya ke layar ponsel yang sempat terhenti kembali berlanjut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang baru saja sampai ke telinganya.

"Kau menyerah begitu saja? Setelah kau mencium dan mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, kau ingin aku melupakannya begitu saja? Apa kau gila?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan melihat sisi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Akan lebih gila kalau aku terus bertahan. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu kan? Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kau menolakku tanpa kau sadari," Naruto mengembalikan ponsel ke sakunya. "Aku tidak segila itu untuk terus mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Lagipula, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mencintai orang yang mencintaiku?"

Penuturan sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru dan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak asing di mata Sasuke membuat penyandang marga Uchiha itu melemparkan tatapan tajam. Bukan hanya kepada pemuda yang kini meninggalkannya, tapi juga pada pemuda lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahi dan melemparkan tatapan khawatir. Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok yang baru saja menepuk bahunya dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

_"He's not himself."_

Sang Haruno kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada objek yang baru saja ia sebutkan kepada pemuda berambut panjang yang kini mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya sang pemilik iris berwarna hijau emerald dengan hati-hati.

_ "Stress?"_

"Hei!"

Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sosok yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia tahu pemuda yang tengah bersamanya memang dekat dengan objek yang masih ia amati, tapi ia tetap tidak begitu menyukai penuturan yang sampai ke telinganya.

"Skripsi dan tugas lapangan bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kewarasannya, kau tahu. Naruto tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja..." Sakura sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

Ia memang sudah sering melihat senior-seniornya kehilangan kewarasan mereka—tentu bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya—karena skripsi yang harus mereka tulis, tapi ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau salah satu senior favoritnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Naruto tidak termasuk mahasiswa yang bodoh, namun tidak juga termasuk mahasiswa yang jenius. Pemuda itu memang bukan seorang mahasiswa '_Straight A'_, tapi kepandaiannya di beberapa mata kuliah berhasil membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya berdecak kagum.

Kekagumannya terhadap si pemuda pirang bukan hanya berasal dari kemampuan akademik, tapi juga dari pembawaan dan karakter sang Namikaze. Kemampuan bersosialisasi dan kecakapan membaca situasi membuat pemuda berkulit _tan _itu selalu sukses berbaur dengan banyak orang, terutama orang-orang baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia temui.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menaikkan alis dan kembali menatap figur di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Memang ada orang yang tidak menyukainya?" Sakura memilih untuk balik bertanya.

"Menyukainya sebagai seorang lelaki, maksudku."

"Oh."

Oh. Sakura sudah memperkirakan pembicaraan akan mengarah ke sisi ini.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna cerah itu sedikit memiringkan kepala dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang kini tengah bicara dengan salah satu dosen.

Apa ia menyukai Naruto? Sebagai seorang senior dan teman, ya, ia memang menyukainya. Sebagai lelaki? Hmm, sejujurnya ia belum pernah memikirkan perasaannya hingga sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ulangnya sembari membalas tatapan tidak percaya yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau serius tidak tahu? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku mendapati kalian di ruangan itu?"

Sakura tentu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang perlahan dihiasi semburat. Sekeras apapun ia menggelengkan kepala, ia tahu rasa malunya tidak akan lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa malu ketika lawan bicaranya mendapati dirinya hampir melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto?

"Dia yang mendekatiku. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak memprediksi apa yang terjadi saat itu. Kuharap kau tidak memiliki pemikiran aneh tentang kami hanya karena kejadian itu," ungkapnya berusaha meluruskan pemikiran lawan bicaranya.

Sang Haruno bisa melihat sang lawan bicara menganggukkan kepala ringan tanda mendengarkan perkataannya dengan baik, tapi ia juga bisa melihat raut ragu di wajah sosok yang sama.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0**

**..**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"_Ouch, that hurts. _Tidak ada sapaan hangat untukku? Ck, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang paling harus diwaspadai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Mana dia?"

"Dia? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau juga mencintainya? Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau ada begitu banyak orang yang tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu."

"Berhenti bermain-main dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit. Aku sama sekali tidak melukainya, kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu. _Well, _aku memang sempat berusaha melakukannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia selalu dilindungi malaikatnya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dimana dia? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku melarangmu, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak bisa melarangnya untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi haknya."

"Dan kau tidak bisa melarangku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu. Aku sudah memberikannya waktu dan sekarang aku mengambil waktuku. Jangan bicarakan hal mengenai keadilan denganku karena apa yang selama ini kualami jauh dari situasi adil."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk membuatmu mengerti."

_"Then you don't have to say anything. I'll use him no matter what. I take my time and limit his. Starting from now on, I'll do what I shoud do from a long time before wether you like it or not."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**_Review Reply:_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**__Lista sasunaru4ever: **siapa hayo? ayo tebaaaakk~ hahahaha.. Nah, nah, kalo udah baca dari awal kenapa baru nge-_review_ yang ini? ckckckck.. yep, ini udah di-_update~~ ^^_


	7. Chapter 6

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Diantara kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya kalau kau tidak percaya."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan melemparkan pandangan ke atas panggung, tempat beberapa anggota klub drama tengah melakukan latihan. Waktu pertunjukan yang makin dekat membuat semua anggota klub drama makin giat mempersiapkan diri.

"Kau harus pergi, sebentar lagi bagianmu akan dimulai."

Helaan napas kembali meluncur dar bibir gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati panggung. Nampaknya keinginan untuk menginterogasi sang lawan bicara harus ia tunda.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Tanpa ragu ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang sosok yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Kau yakin mereka tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lain?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghentikan kumpulan memori kedekatan kedua sahabatnya yang masih berada di atas panggung.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membiarkan Uchiha itu mengetahui perasaanmu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Tidak..."

"Kau seharusnya tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, eh?"

"Hentikan..."

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Namikaze Naruto. Buka matamu lebar-lebar. Tidak selamanya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Berhenti..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat akhirnya kedua sosok di atas mempertemukan bibir mereka.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Kushina tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga putra tunggalnya akan mengunjunginya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendiri, Naru? Kau menyukainya?"

Senyum kembali terukir di wajah wanita paruh baya itu saat gumaman setuju diberikan sang putra.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau tidak mungkin datang tanpa merencanakan sesuatu," Kushina mematikan kompor dan beralih membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan ia olah selanjutnya.

"Kurasa aku meninggalkannya disini karena benda itu tidak bisa kutemukan di apartemen. Apa _kaasan _bisa meminjamkanku kunci gudang?"

"Gudang?"

"Hm. Kalau benda itu ada di kamar, aku pasti membawanya saat pindah. Karena aku tidak bisa menemukannya, kupikir aku menaruhnya di dalam gudang."

Kushina mengangguk kecil dan membuka salah satu rak sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan dengan berbagai kunci menempel disana.

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri? Apa perlu kubantu? Kau bisa menunggu ayahmu datang dan mencari benda itu."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal, aku masih harus bekerja di kafe setelah ini."

Sang wanita berambut merah mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan benda di tangannya kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melepaskan tawa saat sosok berambut pirang di depannya meraih dan memeluk tubuhnya.

_"Sabishii desu."_

"Kau merindukanku? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

_"Kaasan."_

Wanita penyandang marga Uzumaki itu kembali melepaskan tawa mendengar nada kesal yang diberikan sang anak. Ia tidak pernah bosan menggoda sosok yang masih ada dipelukannya ini sampai kapanpun.

"Baiklah, kuras kau harus mulai mencari. Aku tidak mau kau dipecat karena datang terlambat," Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan kedua sisi wajah sang putra. "Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, Naru."

Anggukkan dan senyum simpul yang ditunjukkan si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan cukup untuk membuat Kushina kembali mengulaskan senyum.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan benda yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke atas permukaan tempat tidurnya dan kembali menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari satu kesamaan dari semua benda yang menutupi permukaan seprai.

"Tidak..."

"Oh, tentu saja iya."

"Tidak..."

"Berhenti mengelak."

"Kau tidak... ini... tidak..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengelak, huh? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu terus lari dariku, hm?"

_"Kaasan..."_

"Wanita itu tidak lagi bisa membohongimu."

_"Tousan..."_

"Lelaki itu juga tidak bisa melindungimu."

Naruto menarik diri dan duduk bersandar di pojok tempat tidurnya. Dahinya tertumpu pada lutut dari kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Sepasang lengannya melingkar erat di kedua kakinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan melemparkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sepasang mata beriris biru itu melebar sempurna. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja mungkin. Kau pikir ada yang tidak mungkin kulakukan, hm?"

Napas sang Namikaze tercekat di tenggorokan. Sekeras apapun berusaha ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa berat yang bergelayut di kedua matanya sekaligus rasa sakit yang berasal dari bagian belakang kepalanya.

_"Niisan..." _bisiknya sebelum benar-benar menutup kedua mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemah ke atas tempat tidur.

"Disaat seperti ini kau baru mengingatku? Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara langkah tenang yang berasal dari sepasang kaki seorang lelaki berhasil mengusik kesunyian yang melingkupi kamar apartemen sederhana itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada adikmu sendiri?" tanpa ragu sang pendatang melemparkan pertanyaan setelah melihat hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa niatnya untuk mengunjungi apartemen sang Namikaze muda akan dihiasi dengan pertemuan dengan seseorang yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas di benaknya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Heh, tanpa kuberitahu pun kau tentu tahu alasanku melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dihadapan adikkku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan kembali. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mencelakai adikmu lagi."

"Kepergianku selama lima tahun tidak bisa menjadi jaminan bahwa aku sudah melepaskan semua kekesalanku dimasa lalu. Kalian memang berhasil menyelamatkan dia saat itu, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah."

"Kau... Berhenti melakukan semua ini. Berhenti menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

"Menyayangiku? Oh, benarkah? Masih ada orang yang menyayangiku? Aku sangat terharu."

"Naruto—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar nama itu."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Berhenti."

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia mendengarku?"

_"Shut up."_

"Namikaze Naruto."

_"I told you to shut up."_

"Namikaze—"

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_ "You want to shut me? Do it then."_

_ "YOU—"_

Keheningan yang kembali menyeruak di ruangan mungil nan nyaman itu tampaknya tidak bisa berlangsung terlalu lama. Suara langkah yang terhenti dan suara benda jatuh membuat dua sosok yang tengah menempati ruangan saling menjauhkan diri dan hampir secara serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu yang lagi-lagi terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil namanya terlihat menggelengkan kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang akan menyambutnya saat melangkahkan kaki ke kamar apartemen adalah sosok pemuda yang pernah mencintainya. Dan masih dicintai sang kakak. Bersama dengan pemuda lain. Tengah beradu bibir.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala saat sosok yang ia panggil melangkah menjauhi pintu ruangan dan membalikkan tubuh, melangkah pergi tanpa menengok ke arahnya sama sekali. Pandangannya kemudian teralih kepada sosok lain yang baru ia sadari berada dibawahnya.

_"Glad to see you back."_

Bisikan yang disertai tepukan ringan di puncak kepala membuat sepasang mata beriris mata berwarna biru itu dipenuhi air mata.

_"Hey."_

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak saat sebelah tangan menarik bahunya perlahan dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat yang menenangkan.

"Neji..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **yep, nama yang memang sudah ditebak banyak _reader _akhirnya muncul. Tapi ternyata ada satu nama lain yang belum ditebak, ya kan? Ternyata kebanyakan _reader _fokus sama nama Neji sampe ga sadar kalau sebenarnya saya memasukkan sosok lain disitu. Ada yang sudah menyadarinya kah? Siapa satu sosok yang masih belum saya sebutkan namanya secara langsung? ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**rura:** bagian yang itu memang sengaja disembunyiin nama karakternya kok ^^ Di _chapter _ini kan saya sudah mengungkap (halah) dua nama, jadi sekarng Rura tinggal tebak siapa karakter yang muncul di bagian sebelumnya ^^ S.N atau N.S? Itu terserah _reader_, tapi kalau mau tahu siapa _pairing _di _fic _ini dari sudut pandang saya, sudah saya cantumkan kan?

**.**

**.**

**she: **sekarang udah tahu kan siapa mereka? ^^ Mulai dari sini plotnya bakal lebih mudah dicerna kok~


	8. Chapter 7

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Neji menarik napas panjang dan mengurungkan niat untuk melepaskan sebelah tangan yang sudah menggenggam ujung pakaiannya dengan erat selama tiga jam belakangan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa tetap mempertahankan tenaganya disaat tidak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang.

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang saat mengingat seorang pemuda yang sudah melarikan diri beberapa saat setelah ia berhasil menarik Naruto kembali ke alam sadar. Rasa sakit mulai mendera kepalanya karena ia tahu banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda yang kini tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mungkin dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda pirang ini.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Suara 'brak' dan jeritan yang memenuhi ruang pertunjukkan berhasil menarik perhatian semua anggota klub drama yang hadir. Sai dan Lee bergerak cepat untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah hilang kendali, sementara Sakura, gadis yang baru saja menjerit, berlari cepat mendekati salah satu seniornya yang terjatuh akibat hantaman kepalan tangan sang Uchiha.

Neji mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan memberikan tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja sebelum menatap pemuda yang sudah menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi tanda agar Sakura tidak memperbesar keribuatan yang berhasil menghentikan proses latihan drama. Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap pemuda yang masih dikawal dua orang juniornya dengan erat dengan tatapan tajam mengarah langsung padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau peduli. Benar-benar diluar perkiraan."

Sementara Hyuuga dan Uchiha muda itu saling berbalas tatapan, anggota klub drama yang lain terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan bingung satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memahami kejadian yang melibatkan kedua pemuda itu dan mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali. Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah naik pitam dan melemparkan bogem mentah seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan singkat dengan nada tenang itu membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan menolehkan pandangan ke arah pintu sumber suara berasal. Mereka menahan napas saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Neji menghela napas panjang dan meminta anggota yang lain untuk kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing dan memberikan tatapan meyakinkan kepada dua pemuda yang tampaknya enggan meninggalkan sisi sang Uchiha.

"Neji? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengulaskan senyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia memilih untuk tidak melemparkan alasan konyol karena sosok yang melangkah mendekatinya bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Kau datang, _senpai? _Mana Naruto?" tanyanya tenang, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pandangan dan aura membunuh yang menguar dari sosok yang sudah memberinya 'hadiah manis'.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Neji mengangguk pelan saat sang mata lawan bicara mengarah ke pipinya yang lebam. Ia meringis pelan rasa sakit mulai terasa dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Kurasa aku harus ke _restroom. _Sampai jumpa," pamit pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih melancarkan serangan hingga melukai orang lain, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kali ini tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih dari sosok yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ke sosok yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak mendekati pemuda itu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan," ungkapnya dengan nada datar dan volume rendah. Ia tidak mau percakapannya didengar anggota klub yang masih ada di dalam ruangan, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengajak sosok yang sudah membalas tatapannya keluar dari tempat ini.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak melemahkan tatapan tajamnya walaupun sang lawan bicara menghela napas panjang.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku tidak ikut campur, dengarkan perkataanku."

"Dan menjauhinya, begitu? Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke?"

Uchiha muda itu menahan jawaban yang sudah di ujung bibir. Walaupun ia menjawab 'Sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu', ia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak akan mendengarkan.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kalau kau sudah keterlaluan? Kau mendekatinya dan kalian menjadi sahabat dekat. Kau bahkan berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Mengabaikannya?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan padanya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," pandangan Sasuke makin menajam saat melihat kilat menentang di sepasang iris gelap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya perasaanku denganmu? Aku tidak pernah memulai semua pertengkaran ini dan aku selalu mengalah untukmu, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah."

Sasuke mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya demi membuat lelaki ini mengerti semua maksud ucapannya.

Sesulit itukah menjauhkan diri dari seorang Namikaze Naruto? Sesulit itukah menuruti permintaannya? Sesulit itukah mendengar perkataannya?

_"You are so unbelievable."_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan degub jantungnya yang menggila. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersentak dan segera melemparkan tatapan liar ke seisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati sosok pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sembari mengusap sisi wajahnya dan berusaha mengingat hal terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati sang sahabat. Ia meletakkan kantong berisi obat yang baru saja ia tebus di apotek dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kurasa kau harus menemui Tsunade-_sama _dan bicara dengannya."

Naruto mengangkat pandangan dan Neji bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata beriris biru itu melebar sempurna. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini dan ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Kau harus mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya kau mendengar apapun yang dia katakan."

Gelengan kepala dan napas yang menderu membuat Neji mengulurkan tangan, berusaha meraik kedua tangan berkulit kecoklatan yang tengah berusaha menutup kedua indera pendengaran pemiliknya.

"Naruto," Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang Namikaze dengan erat, masih berusaha melepaskan pemuda itu dari usaha 'melindungi diri'. "Naruto, dengarkan aku."

Kini tanpa ragu pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar naik ke atas tempat tidur, memindahkan kedua tangannya ke bahu pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Neji menarik napas lega saat akhirnya sepasang mata beriris biru itu terarah lurus padanya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu sang lawan bicara.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataannya," Neji menatap sepasang mata beriris biru milik pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya dengan sorot setenang mungkin. "Jangan sekali pun kau dengarkan perkataannya. Kau harus mendengarku. Kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Anggukkan ragu yang diberikan sang pemilik rambut pirang cukup untuk membuat sang Hyuuga muda mengulaskan senyum tipis. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih meraih tubuh berkulit kecoklatan pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak keberatan walaupun harus mati demi dirimu kan?"

_"Aho ga?*"_

Senyum tipis akhirnya terulas di wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu sebelum digantikan oleh raut datar dan tatapan kosong. Neji mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya ke salah satu sisi bahu sang Uzumaki.

_"Daijoubu da yo, Naru. Daijoubu.*"_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

*****_Aho ga? : Are you an idiot?_

*****_Daijoubu da yo, Naru. Daijoubu : It's okay, Naru. It's okay._

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**rura: **yep, itu karakternya Neji ^^ Aaahh, padahal nebak juga ga apa-apa kok, biar punya perkiraan sekaligus buat antisipasi _chapter _selanjutnya kan, kkk

**Kicchan: **suka? Baguslah~ Jalan ceritanya memang sengaja dibuat berlubang-lubang(?) kok, hehehehe... _Hai, ganbarimasu! _^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepala ke arah sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Satu nama yang baru saja ia dengar berhasil membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendekati salah satu ruangan di gedung yang ia jejaki satu jam yang lalu itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat hal itu kembali, tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kalau sampai dia mengalami hal ini lagi, aku tidak yakin kita bisa menyelamatkannya."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tampak berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan dari suara yang sama sekali tidak familiar di telinganya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha melindunginya. Aku bahkan mengagumi tekadmu untuk terus melindunginya, tapi kalau sampai hal itu terjadi lagi lain kali—"

"Aku pasti tetap bisa melindunginya."

Sepasang mata beriris oniks milik mahasiswa muda itu terlihat melebar. Kepalan kedua tangannya mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini dengan sangat baik. Setelah menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berhasil meredam keinginannya untuk mendorong pintu dihadapannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui fungsinya itu.

Kali ini suara yang sampai ke telinga pemuda berkulit putih itu adalah suara helaan napas panjang dan berat.

"Mungkin kau memang tetap bisa melindunginya, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Saat ini saja dia sudah membuatmu—"

"Naruto tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

Nada final yang sampai ke telinganya membuat Sasuke membeku. Selama ini belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengar nada setegas itu meluncur dari mulut sang pemilik suara.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi Naruto selamanya, Neji. Sebesar apapun keinginanmu untuk melakukannya, kau tahu cepat atau lambat kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya lagi."

Dan perkataan tenang dengan nada lembut yang baru saja terucap dari sosok yang tidak ia kenali berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Berbeda dengan anak bungsu di keluarga lain, sejak awal Sasuke tahu kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu hanya karena ia sukai. Sejak awal ia tahu ia harus bisa menahan keinginannya. Ia tahu ia harus selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam semua hal yang dilakukannya. Ia tahu ia harus memikirkan rencananya mengenai sesuatu bepuluh kali sebelum mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak boleh gegabah.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, karena jika sekali saja ia melakukannya... sekali saja...

Maka ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dirinya dari sang kakak.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Sasuke kecil sangat menyukai dan mengidolakan kakak semata wayangnya.

Itachi _niisan _mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian mendadak.

Itachi _niisan _terpilih sebagai siswa teladan bulan ini di kelasnya.

Itachi _niisan _untuk pertama kalinya dipercaya menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan tingkat kota.

Itachi _niisan..._

Itachi _niisan..._

Itachi _niisan..._

Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak ingat kapan pertama kali keinginan itu muncul di benaknya. Keinginan untuk menjadi sebaik _niisan_-nya. Keinginan untuk menjadi sehebat _niisan_-nya. Keinginan untuk menjadi sepopuler _niisan_-nya. Keinginan untuk mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang seperti _niisan_-nya.

Dan keinginan untuk mengalahkan sang _niisan_ dan merebut semua hal yang didapatkan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tahu dan ingat kapan semua itu dimulai. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa memutuskan mana susunan yang benar.

Saat pertama kali _niisan_-nya mendapatkan nilai sempurna kah?

Saat pertama kali _niisan_-nya mendapatkan bintang sebagai siswa teladan kah?

Saat pertama kali _niisan_-nya membawa sebuah piala ke kediaman Uchiha kah?

Atau saat pertama kali _niisan_-nya...

Untuk yang satu itu Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu, karena terlalu banyak 'pertama kali' dari _niisan_-nya yang memiliki kemungkinan sebagai alasan dibalik ambisi yang ia miliki sampai saat ini.

Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah mengalahkan sang _niisan_.

Ia tentu ingat saat ia bisa melampaui kemampuan _niisan _di perlombaan tingkat kota. Oh, tidak, sejak awal ia bahkan tidak mengikuti perlombaan itu, melainkan perlombaan tingkat provinsi.

Ia tentu ingat saat ia bisa mengalahkan sang _niisan _di salah satu turnamen kendo dan menyediakan medali perak untuk _niisan-_nya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun kala itu.

Ia tentu ingat beberapa momen lain ketika ia merasa berhasil mendekati sang kakak. Ketika ia merasa berhasil mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Ketika ia merasa berhasil menyamakan level mereka.

Sesaat.

Sebelum _niisan-_nya melakukan hal lain yang lagi-lagi berhasil memperlebar jarak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kurasa pertanyaan yang sama juga berlaku untukmu."

Sasuke sontak membuka mata saat mendengar suara langkah kaki kembali sampai ke telinganya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di bangku taman ini dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan dirimu, Hyuuga-_san?"_

Sosok yang dilemparkan pertanyaan menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepala ke arah pemuda yang masih duduk dibalik punggungnya.

"Kurasa apa yang terjadi diantara kami sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-_san_."

"Benar, bukan berarti pemuda pirang itu tidak menjadi urusan Itachi."

Neji kembali menghentikan langkah, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata beriris gelap itu.

"Aku mengetahui perasaan kakakkmu dan aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan situasi diantara kami bertiga."

"Kuharap kau benar-benar tidak mengacaukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyadari kebiasaan ini atau tidak," Neji menarik napas panjang, "kau terlalu sering mencampuri urusan Itachi."

Pandangan yang mengarah padanya terlihat mengeras dan Neji sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal yang didapatkannya itu.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian memperebutkan Naruto seperti hal lain yang biasa kalian lakukan terhadap suatu hal."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Terkadang ia memang tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran orang lain, sama seperti orang lain yang tidak bisa memahami jalan pemikirannya.

"Apa yang bisa membuat kalian berdua sangat terobsesi dengan pemuda itu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu terobsesi kepada kakakmu?"

"Yang jelas bukan cinta seperti yang kuperkirakan menjadi sumber obsesi kalian padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sesensitif itu sampai bisa membuat perkiraan," Neji menyeringai tipis saat melihat sorot kekesalan yang sempat menghilang kembali tersiat di mata sang Uchiha muda.

"Jadi kau juga mencintainya?"

"Kau tidak?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Setahuku tidak ada orang yang bisa tidak menyukainya. Ah, mungkin karena kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik jadi kau belum menyukainya. Lagipupa alasanmu berdekatan dengannya selama ini adalah untuk bersaing dan mengalahkan Itachi bukan?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan apapun Neji membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti sebanyak dua kali. Ia sudah mengatakan apa yang sejak dulu ingin ia katakan. Ia sudah melakukan tugasnnya dengan baik.

Tugasnya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyadari kebodohan yang selama ini ia biarkan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_"You're not okay."_

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam dan kembali mengayunkan _shinai _yang sudah ia genggam selama tiga jam terakhir.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia dengar hari ini, perkataan terakhir ke telinganya yang meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang Hyuuga Neji benar-benar berhasil menyulut emosinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakan sekarang sebelum aku merebut benda itu dari tanganmu dan mengunci ruangan ini selama satu minggu penuh."

_"Jerk."_

Sasuke melemparkan _shinai_-nya ke atas lantai kayu yang kini menjadi tempatnya mendudukkan diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau selama ini aku sudah menjadi seorang pemuda berengsek, huh?"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Senyum tipis dan sorot takjub yang ditujukan padanya membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengerang kesal. Ia tidak percaya satu-satunya orang yang taruh kepercayaan penuh itu sudah mengetahui kebodohannya selama ini.

Sasuke menutup mata dan sedikit menundukkan kepala saat tangan sang _niisan _mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dikalahkan Sasuke dari sosok Itachi mungkin adalah kedewasaan yang dimiliki lelaki ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyadari hal itu?"

_"Someone punch me in the gut."_

Tawa Itachi adalah hal selanjutnya yang didengar Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Neji?" Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sang adik. "Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan memberitahumu."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dna menaikkan kedua alis, mempertanyakan maksud perkataan sosok yang ikut bersandar di dinding ruang latihan kendo kediaman Uchiha.

"Sejak dia menyadari kesalahanmu, dia terus menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan kata 'idiot' tepat di depan wajahmu. Dia sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik, tapi melihat kepasifanmu kurasa akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Dia menyebalkan."

"Tapi Naruto menyukainya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tidak menyukai nada kecewa yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan Itachi di ucapannya.

"Pemuda pirang itu menyukai Neji? Kau yakin otaknya berada di posisi yang benar?"

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama Sasuke mengulas senyum karena mendengar tawa langka sang _niisan._

"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran dari perkiraanku itu, tapi melihat bagaimana Neji selalu ada di samping Naruto dan bagaimana Uzumaki satu itu bersandar padanya... Entahlah."

Ulasan senyum di wajah putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak berhasil mengelabui Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kata 'bersandar'? Bukankah dia juga bersandar padamu?" Sasuke meluruskan kakinya yang tertekuk dan berusaha menyamankan diri, membiarkan otot-ototnya rileks setelah latihan yang ia lakukan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kurasa akhir-akhir ini Naruto tidak sehat. Yang kumaksudkan dengan 'bersandar' adalah dia selalu bersama Neji dan tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatku itu ketika mereka bertemu," Itachi menghela napas panjang mengingat kedekatan kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai berdekatan dengan orang lain tepat dihadapanmu, hn?" Itachi mendengus pelan.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu?"

"Hn, entahlah," Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Naruto mencintaimu, lalu mencintai Neji, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk merebut perhatiannya dari kalian berdua. Kalian bukan lawan yang enteng."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang disertai nada kesal. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal yang sedang ia bicarakan bisa menambah kategori kemenangannya dari putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak mencintainya, Itachi."

"Karena kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."

Kalimat yang sama sudah meluncur lebih dulu dari bibir Neji, dan Sasuke berterima kasih untuk itu karena kini ia tidak merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan hal ini pada siapapun. Seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, perasaan Naruto sama sekali tidak akan membuatku berhenti menyukainya."

Sasuke menyandarkan bagian belakang kepala ke dinding yang menopang punggungnya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata sebelum ikut mengulang perkataan yang sudah pernah meluncur dari mulutnya kepada sosok di sampingnya.

_"You're absolutely unbelievable."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**rura: **siapa? Apa sekarang udah bisa tebak siapa karakter yang ngobrol sama Sasuke di akhir _chap _sebelumnya? ^^

**noname: **_mind to let me know your name after this? _^^

Bahasa? Penggunaan bahasa baku memang jadi ciri khas saya dan agak sulit bagi saya untuk mengubahnya (karena saya pernah mencoba tapi ternyata malah tidak mencerminkan saya). Kalau pembicara di percakapan memang sengaja ditutupi di _fic _ini. Itu memang sudah direncanakan ^^

Bahasa baku memang saya pilih sebagai cara mengembalikan fungsi bahasa tulis (kalau mau tahu lebih detail, kita bisa ngobrol di PM ^^). Sebenarnya saya sudah berusaha menggunakan bahasa baku seringan mungkin, tapi kalau masih membingungkan, kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tangan saya dan saya pasti berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Terima kasih banyak untuk masukan dan sarannya~^^

**Kicchan: **ayo, ayo, terus tebak~ Saya ga akan membenarkan atau menyalahkan, nunggu Kicchan sadar sendiri~ ^^ Sampe ga bisa tidur sih kayaknya beneran lebay, Kicchan, hahahahaha...

**Erunaru chan: **Kelihatannya apa? Di _story's profile _kan sudah tercantum, tapi kalau Eru (boleh saya panggil gitu? ^^) mau anggepnya itu, saya ga mau komentar. Tiap _reader _bebas memilih _pairing _yang mereka suka kan? :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang mata beriris biru itu mengerjap cepat sebanyak beberapa kali sebelum melebar sempurna. Bibir mahasiswa muda itu tampak terbuka dan tertutup karena sang pemilik sama sekali tidak menemukan kata pertama yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak bingung, pemuda lain yang masih berdiri tepat dihadapannya terlihat menarik napas panjang.

Naruto ikut menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapimu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa kekesalanmu bukan salahku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengalak bahwa kekesalanku sendiri memang disebabkan oleh sikapmu," tutur Naruto tenang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lari darimu, tapi bagaiaman bisa aku tidak melakukan itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki perasaan semacam itu padaku."

"Kau memang bukan orang yang peka, _Teme," _Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya saat melihat raut kesal tersirat di wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyalahkan ketidakpekaanmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan tanpa ragu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada tepat di samping sang lawan bicara. Matanya kini mengarah lurus ke panggung kosong yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Keputusannya untuk berbicara langsung dengan Naruto muncul setelah pembicaraannya dengan Itachi berakhir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik selain meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya kepada sang Uzumaki. Bukan karena keinginannya untuk mengalahkan sang _niisan_, tapi karena perasaan bersalahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu dan aku tidak akan merasa tenang jika kau memaafkanku begitu saja."

Tipikal seorang Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, mengerti apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mencari ide apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke sebagai ganti sikap menyebalkannya selama hampir satu bulan terakhir.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan skripsiku," tuturnya memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Apa kau gila?"

Tawa pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kini memenuhi gedung pertunjukkan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, menyalahkan pemikiran Sasuke.

"Aku butuh asisten untuk membantuku mengetik hasil analisis, bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirku yang sudah rampung, _Teme."_

"Skripsimu sudah selesai?" Sasuke membulatkan mata, takjub. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto bisa menyelesaikan prasyarat wisuda itu dalam jangka waktu hanya tiga bulan.

"Tidak bisa dikatakan sudah selesai juga karena masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus kuketik ulang karena revisi dua hari yang lalu, tapi selebihnya sudah kubereskan."

Sasuke mengglengkan kepala. Kalau ada orang selain Itachi yang bisa membuatnya kagum, Uzumaki Naruto mungkin adalah jawabannya.

"Kapan bisa kita mulai?"

"Sekarang, tentu saja. Kau pikir berapa Kakashi _sensei _memberiku waktu, hm? Aku harus menemuinya lagi lusa."

Tawa si pemuda berambut pirang kembali terdengar saat pemuda yang mengikuti tindakannya bangkit dari tempat duduk menunjukkan raut terkejut yang sangat. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kaki menelusuri koridor kampus yang dipadati para mahasiswa. Saat makan siang memang selalu membuat loromg-lorong kampus padat seperti ini.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala saat sebelah tangannya ditarik pemuda yang masih melangkah tepat disampingnya. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada segerombolan mahasiswa yang hampir saja menabraknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemilik mata beriris gelap itu tampak mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa ada satu sosok yang tengah melemparkan tatapan tidak suka padanya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau gila."

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Ia tidak mau membuat pengunjung perpustakaan lain yang duduk di satu ruangan dengannya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menganggukkan kepala saat pandangan penuh tanda tanya mengarah padanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mulai membiarkan jemarinya bergerak cepat diatas _keyboard _laptop yang ada di mejanya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang salah atau terlewat, _Teme. _Aku tidak mau bimbinganku selanjutnya gagal hanya karena bagian itu," tutur Naruto yang tampak sibuk dengan laptop lain diatas mejanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membaca semua buku ini, _Dobe? _Apa kau harus membaca semua ini hanya untuk membuat bagian _Literary Review_ dan analisis?" Sasuke masih tidak mempercayai isi tulisan di dua lembar kertas yang baru saja diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, _Teme. _Kalau kau mau membuat skripsi yang bagus, kau memang harus mencari sumber yang bagus sebanyak mungkin. Beritahu aku kalau ada informasi yang tidak lengkap di catatanku itu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat dari lembar kertas berisi informasi buku yang biasa digunakan untuk bahan referensi dan layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan hasil ketikannya saat ini.

Keheningan yang hanya diisi dengan suara langkah lembut dan gesekan kertas harus diakui Sasuke sangat membantu konsentrasinya menyusun bagian referensi dari skripsi seniornya ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik sifat ceria dan sikap berisik Naruto, pemuda itu malah sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke tentu tidak akan mengetahui fakta itu kalau saja ia tidak sengaja melihat daftar peminjaman buku yang ada di monitor penjaga perpustaan saat mereka datang tadi. Dari jumlah banyaknya buku yang pernah dipinjam Naruto hingga daftar kehadirannya yang panjang tentu Sasuke dengan mudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Uzumaki satu itu memang sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Berapa lama kau ingin melakukan ini sebagai ganti dari sikap acuhmu, _Teme?"_

"Sampai kau menyelesaikannya kalau perlu. Ujianku sudah selesai, tidak ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan sampai semester ini berakhir," Sasuke angkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sebegitu inginnya meminta maaf padaku? Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini," ungkap Naruto sembari menutup buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai gantinya? Kau terlalu mudah memaafkan orang lain, _Dobe."_

Gumaman kalimat terakhir sang Uchiha berhasil membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Nada bicara yang digunakan Sasuke membuatnya merasa kalau salah satu sifatnya itu tidaklah benar.

"Kau ingin aku memintamu melakukan apa kalau begitu?" pemuda pirang itu membalikkan pertanyaan. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus membalas tindakan Sasuke dengan apa, karena ia mengerti ketidaknyamanan yang Sasuke rasakan setelah pemuda itu mengetahui perasaannya. Toh ia juga sempat melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ia mengetahui perasaan Itachi.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan mereka berdua tenggelam di keheningan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya saat melihat sosok itu menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah terulur.

"Sasuke, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kerutan di dahi sang Haruno tampak semakin jelas saat pemuda yang ditanyainya membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dimana mereka berada.

"Oh. Neji _senpai, _Naruto, kalian disini?" tanyanya ketika pandangannya kembali mengarah lurus kedepan.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan! Ouch!"_

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya sebaik mungkin saat melihat senior pirangnya meringis pelan akibat jitakan telak yang diterimanya di puncak kepala. Adu _death glare _yang kemudian terjadi diantara kedua pemuda yang masih berdiri di salah satu koridor rak buku membuat gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menganggap kalian seniorku dengan sikap kekanakan kalian ini," cetusnya yang membuat kedua pemuda yang dimaksud tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto setelah tawanya reda.

"Menjemput Sasuke untuk latihan. Kalian mau ikut melihat latihan kami?"

"Hm."

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh, melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu dari dua pemuda yang mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat pementasan kalian nanti. Satu minggu lagi, bukan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda tampak menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pertanyaan retoris _senpai _pirangnya. Ia menghentikan langkah untuk membuka pintu ruang pertunjunjukkan dan tanpa ragu langsung mendekati lawan mainnya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu pemain.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku di perpustakaan," gerutunya sembari memukul pelan bahu pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mendengus geli saat melihat raut kesal yang jelas terpampang di wajah sosok yang sama.

"_Gomen," _cetusnya setelah melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Mana sutradara? Kenapa latihan belum dimulai?"

"Kurasa dia masih menyelesaikan rapat dengan tim properti."

"Ah~ Aku akan menyusulnya kalau begitu. Jangan berani kabur lagi kau, Uchiha!"

"Hn," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata dan membiarkan gadis manis dihadapannya melangkah pergi.

"Kau tadi di perpustakaan? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" Naruto mendekati pemeran utama pria itu.

"Hn, aku ingin menyerahkan hasil kerjaku tapi ponselku bergetar jadi aku cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti setelah latihan ini selesai," papar Sasuke tenang.

"Ah, kau sudah menyelesaikannya? Cepat sekali," Naruto menaikkan alis, takjub dengan kemampuan mengetik yang dikuasai adik tingkatnya.

"Aku tidak perlu berpikir saat mengerjakannya karena aku hanya harus mengetik ulang hasil kerjamu, jadi aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu. Apa masih ada yang harus kukerjakan?"

Naruto tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih cepat saat melihat dosen pembimbingnya keluar dari _backstage_. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari untuk menyapa lelaki berperawakan tegak itu.

"Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?"

"Setelah kau menamparku—tidak dalam artian yang sebenarnya—tentu saja aku menyadarinya."

Neji sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang bercakap riang.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membawanya kembali."

Sasuke menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan kerutan jelas di dahi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," tuturnya.

"Tanpa melakukan apapun saja kau bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau melakukan sesuatu," ungkap Neji ringan. "Kalau kau merasa iri kepada Itachi, kurasa dia jauh lebih iri padamu kalau dia mengetahui kau sudah membuat Naruto 'normal' kembali."

"Aku tidak mau menghubungkan kedekatanku dan Naruto dengan sifat dasarku terhadap Itachi itu."

Neji menganggukkan kepala, merasa bangga karena perkataannya tempo hari benar-benar berhasil mengembalikan kewarasan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan perasaannya padamu? Kau tidak lupa kalau Naruto menyukaimu kan?"

Pertanyaan sang Hyuuga berhasil membuat helaan napas meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa salah satu seniornya ini tidak bisa, untuk sekali saja, tidak menyerangnya secara langsung.

"Kami belum membicarakan hal itu lagi, tapi sejak awal aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan kurasa dia mengerti."

"Dia memang mengerti, tapi apa kau pikir dia bisa terus menahan perasaannya? Kau tidak berencana untuk menjauhinya lagi setelah ini kan?" Neji menekankan pertanyaan yang terakhir ia lontarkan.

_"For the God's sake, just gimme a little break, won't you?"_

Neji melepaskan tawa dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang tengah memijat dahinya perlahan. Ia meremas salah satu sisi bahu mahasiswa muda itu dan membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris oniks yang mengarah padanya dengan tatapan tenang, tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata tajam yang memperhatikan kedekatan keduanya dari sudut ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**ReviewReply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ch-A: **_better than the last? Which 'last' that you mean? _(O.O) Penulis? Novelis? Bukan, bukan. Menulis cuma jadi hobi saya. PM _as in Private Message_. Kalo Ch-A punya akun di FFn, kita bisa ngobrol lebih pribadi lewat PM. Yep, terima kasih~~ (^^) Ah, ya, di _review _selanjutnya, _penname 'no name'_-nya diganti sama inisialmu ya~ :D

**dedechan: **ah, untuk yang satu itu bakal terungkap dua atau tiga _chapter _lagi. Berhubung saya ga menulis banyak di tiap _chapter_, jadi butuh waktu cukup lama buat sampe ke bagian itu. _Gomen_ (^^)

**Kicchan: **benarkah? Mwahahahaha, bagus dong kalo gitu XD #girang. Udah mulai jelas kan ceritanya? Di tiap _chapter_ bakal banyak hal yang terbongkar kok (^^) Konoha's Academy? Wah, kebetulan, saya lagi siap-siap buat _publish _salah satu koleksi _side story_ mereka. Mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu ya, Kicchan~ :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya saat merasakan ketegangan yang melingkupi ruang klub drama. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka tantangan sederhana yang ia lontarkan kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu akan membawa aura gelap ke dua sosok yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Umm, apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang membuat suasana semakin tegang. Menurutnya.

Tubuh gadis manis itu tersentak saat suara rubiks yang disentakkan ke atas meja sampai ke telinganya.

"Kalian selesai? Bersamaan?" tanyanya saat menatap dua rubiks yang dimainkan Uchiha bersaudara sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. "Umm, baiklah."

Suara erangan kesal Sasuke adalah hal selanjutnya yang sampai ke telinga sang Haruno muda. Itachi melemparkan seringai mengejek dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya kau masih harus banyak berlatih kalau kau ingin benar-benar mengalahkanku, _otouto."_

_"Shut up."_

_ "Work harder, okay?"_

_ "Bastard."_

Itachi hanya membalas panggilan penuh nada kekesalan dari sang adik dengan tawa sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalau saja dia bukan asisten dosen di universitas ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk menggunakan panggilan yang lebih 'hebat' dari yang kugunakan tadi," gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada satu kotak kecil berwarna merah yang ada diantara kotak-kotak kecil lain yang berwarna biru.

Sakura melepaskan tawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Pertengkaran dan persaingan kedua putra dari keluarga Uchiha itu memang termasuk _event _yang cukup sering terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau semua orang tahu kalian sering melakukan pertengkaran kekanakan seperti tadi," cetusnya sembari memperhatikan rubiks yang berhasil diselesaikan Itachi.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu," balas Sasuke setengah bergumam.

Pertengkaran diantara dirinaya dan Itachi memang sering terjadi, tapi mereka berdua selalu memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang asing pun yang ada didekat mereka saat mereka melakukan 'tradisi' itu, karena berbeda dengan saudara pada umumnya, Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama tidak menyukai ide untuk menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan mata banyak orang.

Fakta bahwa Itachi adalah salah satu alumni dan posisi yang kini disandang Itachi sebagai salah satu asisten dosen membuat lelaki itu memiliki dua status yakni sebagai senior dan _sensei _bagi Sasuke—dan itu menambah alasan mereka untuk tidak memamerkan kedekatan dimuka umum.

Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepala hampir secara bersamaan saat pintu klub dibanting dengan cukup keras. Kekesalan yang sempat tersirat di wajah gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghilang sempurna saat menyadari Neji melangkah cepat mendekati dirinya. Perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terarah pada pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu, melainkan pada pemuda lain yang ada di punggungnya.

"Sakura, tolong pergi ke klub kesehatan. Temui Ino dan katakan aku membutuhkannya disini. Cepat."

Gadis pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau itu hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum berlari keluar, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa ia ikut membanting pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang dengan perlahan membaringkan Naruto di sofa yang sempat ia duduki bersama Sakura.

"Kelelahan dan dehidrasi—sepertiya. Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Sementara Neji duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di kaki sofa, Sasuke menarik mantelnya yang tergantung dan melipatnya sedemikian rupa sebelum menyelipkannya ke bawah kepala sang Uzumaki.

Neji meringis pelan, sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya adik Uchiha Itachi itu dengan nada datar.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? Kelela—"

"Bukan padanya, tapi padamu," potong Sasuke cepat. "Menggendongnya kemari tidak mungkin membuat tubuhmu lebam seperti ini kan? Kecuali ada hal lain yang terjadi sebelum kau membawanya kemari."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menahan tubuh Neji agar tidak bergerak. Warna biru yang menghiasi bagian bahu dan sisi leher Hyuuga satu itu sama sekali bukan indikasi yang baik, dan Sasuke yakin apapun yang terjadi sama sekali tidak dalam batas yang baik.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Astaga, suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Neji, lebih baik kau bawa dia ke ruang klubku sekarang."

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan lelaki yang memiliki tubuh beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu kembali menggendong Naruto di punggung untuk dibawa ke ruang klub kesehatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Sasuke? Kau tidak ikut bersama kami?" tanya Sakura yang masih berdiri diambang pintu setelah membiarkan ketiga temannya melangkah pergi.

"Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda dengan iris mata oniks itu menghela napas panjang, menahan kekecewaan yang menggelayut di perasaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa menggunakan jabatanmu itu, sekali saja, untuk mencari informasi semacam ini."

Kerlingan bosan dari sepasang mata lain dengan iris yang sama tampak membalas perkataan yang ditujukan pada sang pemilik.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa menyalahgunakan posisiku, tapi memang tidak ada perkelahian yang terlapor kepada dosen ataupun petugas jurusan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, merasa usahanya untuk meminta bantuan sang kakak benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia pikir posisi Itachi sebagai asisten dosen dapat memberiya celah untuk mencari tahu perkelahian yang melibatkan Neji, tapi ternyata ia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari tahu apakah ada perkelahian yang terjadi hari ini? Ada temanmu yang terlibat didalamnya?" Itachi kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke laptopnya yang masih menyala. Ia harus memperbaiki _slide_ presentasi untuk materi perkuliahan besok.

Sasuke menghela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Pertemuannya dengan sang kakak yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal di ruang dosen ini lebih lama.

Langkahnya menelusuri koridor kampus terhenti saat telinganya menangkap pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang dosen yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"Kau yakin mereka berkelahi? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak," gadis dengan panjang rambut sebahu menggelengkan kepala kepada gadis lain yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka berkelahi atau tidak, tapi aku mendengar suara geraman kesal dan suara pukulan beberapa kali. Aku juga yakin tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu kecuali mereka berdua," tutur gadis yang diberikan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau kau menyebutkan nama orang lain, aku bisa membayangkannya. Tapi kalau kau bilang Neji _senpai _dan Naruto _senpai _berada di satu ruangan yang sama dan berkelahi... umm... bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Maksudku, kita tidak pernah satu kali pun mendengar kalau mereka berkelahi. Bertengkar saja kurasa mereka tidak pernah."

Sasuke terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemilik lengan yang baru saja menepuknya dari arah belakang. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat menatap sepasang mata beriris hijau yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Ino meminta Neji _senpai _membawa Naruto _senpai _ke rumah sakit."

"Hn?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan menarik ujung mantel yang dikenakan pemuda dihadapannya. Uchiha muda itu menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepala, mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemilik tangan yang kini ia genggam itu. Tanpa ragu putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu kembali melangkahkan kaki, kali ini tidak hanya meninggalkan ruang dosen, melainkan juga meninggalkan gedung fakultas dan keluar dari area kampusnya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Beri aku alasan yang tepat untuk lebam yang kau miliki di tubuhmu itu, Hyuuga."

Neji mengerang pelan dan menghela napas berat, mengutuk kesialan yang ia alami di pagi hari seperti ini. Entah kenapa ia menyesali penolakan yang ia berikan kepada Ino saat gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya satu gelas kopi moka ukuran besar seperti yang sedang dipesannya sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai pesananku datang dan semua nyawaku terkumpul? Aku tidak tidur semalaman, kau tahu?"

Raut wajah putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu melembut saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya. Tanpa ragu pemilik rambut kecoklatan itu segera menikmati asupan kafein yang selalu dibutuhkannya setiap hari dan bergumam pelan saat menikmati minumannya itu.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, menatap lurus sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk, sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasanku selama masa kritis seperti tadi malam."

Neji menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mendekatkan gelas ke bibirnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat pandangan dan menatap sepasang mata beriris gelap yang menatapnya dengan sorot serius, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kelelahannya benar-benar membuat Ino memaksaku untuk membawa Naruto kemari. Aku tidak mengerti masalah medis, untuk keterangan lebih jelas kau bisa bertanya kepada Ino. Yang jelas dokter yang memeriksa Naruto memintaku untuk mengawasinya semalaman dan aku tidak bisa untuk menolak kewajiban itu."

"Kenapa?"

Neji menaikkan alis sembari melemparkan tatapan heran kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Karena dia adalah tanggung jawabku, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sahabatmu berada dalam posisi seperti itu?"

Pemilik iris mata berwarna keperakan itu kembali menikmati kopinya yang mulai dingin. Walaupun ia masih ingin menikmati waktunya di kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat sahabatnya dirawat, ia tidak bisa berada di tempat ini lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat melindunginya jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan pada pemuda berisik satu itu."

"Apakah aku harus memiliki perasaan tertentu kepada seseorang hanya untuk berdiri di depannya dan melindungiya dari semua hal buruk yang mungkin dia dapatkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kau harus memiliki perhatian lebih untuk bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku memang memilikinya," Neji meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membuatmu tenang, tapi aku tidak mencintainya seperti yang kau curigai. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak berniat mempersulit usahamu menjodohkannya dengan kakakmu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kicchan: **udah baca? Udah tinggalin _review _juga kah? :3 _Update_-annya akan selalu muncul setiap minggu kok ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke membalas tatapan penuh tanda tanya milik Sakura dengan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda. Keduanya kembali menatap kamar rawat yang sudah kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

"Kalian bisa menghubungi keluarganya atau mungkin langsung berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki-_san," _ungkap suster yang baru saja menyampaikan kabar mengenai kepulangan Naruto kepada kedua mahasiswa itu.

"Um, kurasa begitu. Terima kasih, nona," Sakura membungkukkan tubuh, diikuti Sasuke beberapa saat setelahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah latihan drama selesai, tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menarik dan menyeret Uchiha muda itu untuk menemaninya menjenguk Naruto ke rumah sakit. Kegagalan keduanya untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda pirang itu kemarin membuat Sakura merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah salah satu sosok yang ia kagumi, wajar rasanya jika ia ingin memastikan keadaan seniornya itu dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi Neji dan menanyakan keberadaannya?"

"Ah!"

Tanpa buang waktu gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengikuti saran pemuda yang melangkah santai di sebelahnya. Helaan napas meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke saat raut kekecewaan berhasil ia tangkap dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa coba datang ke apartemen Naruto. Itu satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu untuk mencarinya," ungkap Sasuke sembari menghentikan taksi dan membuka pintu, mempersilakan Sakura untuk naik lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Sakura setelah sang lawan bicaranya memberitahu supir kemana tujuan mereka.

"Hn. Aku pernah ke tempat itu satu kali."

Dan Sasuke berharap untuk tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu lagi. Tidak setelah apa yang ia saksikan saat itu. Tapi kali ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Sakura mencoba menghubungi ponsel kedua seniornya bergantian sebanyak beberapa kali dan ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal karena tidak ada satu pun panggilannya yang dijawab.

"Apa menurutmu Naruto _senpai _baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang kan?"

"Hmm."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Dari Itachi. Menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Hn?"

_"Kau pulang terlambat, otouto?"_

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan menarik napas panjang, menganggukkan kepala sebelum membenarkan perkataan retoris kakaknya dari seberang sambungan telepon dengan 'Hn' singkat.

_"Apa kau akan makan di rumah?"_

"Aku belum tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak."

_"Tidak?"_

"Aku ada janji. Akan kukabari lagi nanti."

"Itachi _sensei?"_

Sasuke menolehkan dan menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan teleponnya.

"Apa dia tahu kalau Naruto _senpai _sakit? Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Apa dia perlu tahu?" Sasuke menaikkan alis dan balik bertanya.

"Kurasa ya. Bukankah Naruto _senpai _adalah termasuk salah satu _kouhai _kesayangan kakakmu?"

Benar. _Kouhai _kesayangan, itulah yang banyak dikatakan teman, senior dan bahkan dosennya. Selain dirinya, Naruto dan Neji, memang tidak ada lagi orang yang mengetahui perhatian lebih yang dimiliki Itachi kepada salah satu mahasiswa teladan itu.

"Beritahu dia, Sasuke. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia berhak mengetahui keadaan adiknya."

Ya, sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi memang memiliki hak untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

Dan sebagai adik yang baik, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari kakaknya—walaupun ia tidak yakin Itachi akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui siapa yang terus berada disamping pemuda pirang itu selama dua hari terakhir.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Setelah usaha yang kulakukan, dia serius membalasnya dengan ini?"

Neji memijat pelipisnya perlahan, berusaha meredakan nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya akibat pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannya. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kau pasti tahu kenapa dia menghindariku? Atau sejak awal dia memang tidak berniat untuk memaafkanku?" Sasuke jelas tidak bisa menahan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya saat ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto di apartemen pemuda itu kemarin.

"Dia tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu, Sasuke," Neji menggelengkan kepala, menyalahkan pemikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah merubah sikap?"

Neji menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang sudah dilakukannya mungkin termasuk hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah berbuat kesalahan, dan karena hal itulah ia menjadi orang yang paling sulit mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Neji mengenai sikapnya terhadap Naruto, Hyuuga muda itu tentu melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke berusaha untuk memperbaiki sikap dengan berhenti mengacuhkan si pemuda pirang.

Neji tidak perlu mendengar kata 'maaf' meluncur dari bibir Sasuke hanya untuk tahu kalau pemuda berambut _raven _itu benar-benar berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan kurasa aku tidak perlu tahu. Berikan ini padanya. Aku sudah memeriksa grammar-nya, tapi dia harus memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang kubuat."

Neji menerima sebuah flashdisk yang disodorkan sang _kouhai_ dan menganggukkan kepala. Kedatangannya ke kelas sang Uchiha memang untuk mengambil 'hasil pekerjaan' yang diberikan Naruto.

Sasuke merapikan buku catatannya yang masih ada di atas meja sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kafetaria. Jadwal pagi yang hari ini tidak memberinya waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati sarapan dan dua kelas yang baru saja ia selesaikan berhasil menghabiskan tenaga.

"Kau ada acara setelah kuliahmu siang nanti?" Neji mengikuti langkah pemilik kulit pucat itu keluar dari kelas.

"Hn. Gladi kotor untuk pementasan drama," jawab Sasuke setelah sedikit membungkukkan tubuh kepada salah satu dosen yang ditemuinya di koridor.

"Ah, tiga hari lagi," cetus Neji disertai anggukkan kecil. "Bagaimana perkembangannya? Sudah lama aku tidak datang dan memantau latihan."

"Baik. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana dan persiapan sudah delapan puluh persen, tinggal menunggu persiapan tim dekorasi dan semua hasilnya di hari pementasan. Kau akan datang?"

Neji menahan pintu yang baru saja ia buka dan memberikan cela agar Sasuke bisa masuk ke gedung pertunjukkan lebih dulu.

"Kemana saja kau? Semua pemain sudah mencoba pakaian mereka. Cepat pakai milikmu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Tanpa ragu Neji melepaskan tawa saat pemuda yang sejak tadi bersamanya didorong dengan paksa ke pintu yang mungkin mengarah ke ruang ganti oleh Tenten, salah satu kru yang bertugas untuk memastikan semua hal di lapangan.

Pandangan pemuda berambut coklat itu beralih pada panggung yang sudah mulai ditata dan properti yang sudah disiapkan. Latar dari tiap _setting _sendiri sudah disiapkan dengan baik. Neji tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa rindu dengan semua kegilaan yang pernah ia alami di tempat ini bersama rekan-rekan satu angkatannya, termasuk sang kekasih. Dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata saat senior yang tadi datang bersamanya melemparkan siulan dan pandangan menggoda. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Sakura yang baru saja menggandengnya.

"Pasangan kita tahun ini tidak kalah serasi dari pasangan tahun lalu," ungkap Kiba yang langsung disetujui semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Kami serasi kan?" Sakura kali ini meraih tangan Sasuke dan menautkan jari mereka.

"Yep, sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai?"_ Tenten menolehkan kepala kearah seniornya dengan senyum puas.

_"Matchmade in heaven," _cetus Neji yang juga tersenyum melihat kecocokan kedua juniornya.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan dan hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanggapan dari semua ucapan teman-teman sekaligus salah satu seniornya itu. Ia menaikkan alis saat senior yang dimaksud mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah Sakura dan semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka pergi untuk melanjutkan persiapan.

"Aku harus pergi," Neji kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan membalas tatapan sang lawan bicara. "Aku akan menyampaikan ini kepada Naruto. Aku pergi," lanjutnya sembari bergegas melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam jangka waktu setengah jam belakangan Sasuke mengutuk sang kakak. Ia tahu Itachi senang mengerjainya, tapi ia tidak mengira lelaki itu akan tega menyuruhnya ke ruang dosen untuk mengambil _essay_ milik mahasiswanya seperti ini.

Latihan drama yang baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu berhasil membuat stamina Sasuke terkuras habis dan ia berniat untuk bergegas pulang untuk mengumpulkan energi sebelum kembali berlatih besok pagi. Namun permintaan sang kakak sudah merusak rencana sempurnanya tadi.

Umpatan kesal kembali meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu saat menyadari titik-titik air yang mulai membasahi mantelnya. Ia mempercepat langkah dan memeluk erat folder berisi essay yang diminta sang kakak. Niatnya untuk bergegas menuju halte bus terpaksa ia urungkan saat matanya menangkap satu sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam pub.

Kalau bukan karena kulit kecoklatan dan rambut pirang mencolok yang ia lihat, Sasuke tentu tidak akan yakin kalau sosok yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Langkah sang Uchiha yang diam-diam mengikuti sang Uzumaki terhenti saat satu sosok lain muncul dan terlihat bertengkar dengan salah satu seniornya itu.

_"What the—OI!"_

Tanpa ragu Sasuke berlari mendekati seniornya yang tersungkur di sisi trotoar. Ia menatap sosok lain yang melarikan diri setelah sempat melemparkan bogem mentah kepada si pemuda pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, _Dobe? _Ugh," Sasuke berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak memuntahkan makan malamnya saat mencium bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya, tidak sadarkan diri.

Usaha adik Uchiha Itachi itu untuk menggendong Naruto di punggungnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya secara tiba-tiba, dan tanpa ragu pemuda berambut _raven _itu meraih tangan itu dan memelintir pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasu—Ugh—Hei—"

"Oh," Sasuke segera melepaskan kuncian tangannya saat menyadari siapa yang sudah membuatnya merasa terancam.

Neji segera menarik tangannya dan mengusap pergelangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman erat sang junior. Ia menghela napas panjang saat melihat pemuda yang sejak satu jam yang lalu dicarinya tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan terlentang.

"Dia bahkan tidak terusik sedikitpun. Kurasa dia benar-benar mabuk," gumam Sasuke saat mengikuti arah pandangan sang Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"_Aniki _bodoh itu mengerjaiku," jawab Sasuke sembari mengangkat folder yang sempat ia letakkan di trotoar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?"

Neji menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir melihat keadaan pemuda pirang yang benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain," ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke kamar asramaku. Akan mencurigakan jika kau membawanya ke kediaman Hyuuga dalam keadaan seperti ini dan kita tidak akan selamat kalau membawa dia ke apartemennya," saran Sasuke yang masih bersimpuh tak jauh dari tubuh pemuda yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hm? Bukankah itu akan lebih mencurigakan? Membawa seorang mahasiswa dalam keadaan mabuk ke asrama?" Neji terlihat menaikkan alis.

"Tidak, selama petugas patroli tidak memergoki kita," balas sang Uchiha muda disertai angkatan bahu tidak peduli.

"Kurasa akan lebih mudah menyelundupkannya ke asrama dibandingkan ke rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang rumah kalau mereka melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan kau benar, kita tidak akan selamat—apartemennya terlalu jauh," ungkap Neji menyerah.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_ "Welcome to the hell."_

Naruto mengerang pelan dan meremas rambutnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Ia membuka satu matanya dan terlonjak saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan 'salam pagi' padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya sembari berusaha duduk bersandar.

"Apa kau masih mabuk?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

_ "No, I'm sober enough."_

_ "Really?"_

_"Just shut up."_

Sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tentu mengharapkan hal lain yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uzumaki setelah semua usahanya dan Neji untuk 'menyelundupkan' si pemuda berambut pirang ke kamar asramanya semalam dan bukan ucapan ketus yang baru saja sampai ke telinganya.

Suara erangan yang berasal dari bibir sang Uzumaki berhasil merebut perhatian sang pemilik rambut _raven_. Ia menghela napas panjang dan bangun dari posisinya, melangkah mendekati tubuh yang masih setengah berbaring dan meraih obat beserta segelas air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Untuk _hangover_-mu," ungkapnya singkat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau minum."

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah tahu apapun tentangku."

Sasuke kembali menaikkan alis. Ia terpaksa menelan kembali ucapan yang hampir meluncur saat suara ketukan sampai ke telinganya. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu dan memberikan isyarat kepada sosok yang baru saja datang untuk masuk.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sang pemilik suara dan orang yang mendapatkan _death glare _itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan dan aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah melakukannya, kau tahu itu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarkaan kedua seniornya.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Neji."

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Naruto meremas keras selimut yang masih melindungi bagian pinggang dan kakinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menggubris perkataanmu? Selama kau melakukan apa yang tidak dia ijinkan, aku tidak akan berhenti mencampuri urusanmu."

"Kau—"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk segera menerjang sosok berambut pirang yang baru saja melancarkan pukulan telak ke wajah sang pemuda berambut coklat. Tidak perlu waktu lama juga baginya untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang yang sedang ia tahan ternyata memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar darinya, sehingga berhasil membuatnya terdorong ke samping.

"NEJI!"

Sasuke kembali berusaha menahan tubuh sang Uzumaki dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu dari belakang. Sorot matanya semakin horor saat ia melihat pemuda yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk melindungi diri ataupun membalas serangan pemuda yang gerakannya berhasil ia kunci.

"HEI!"

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mempererat pelukannya saat sadar bahwa Naruto meronta keras dari kunciannya. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan pemuda ini dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Kalau saja Neji tidak menarik tubuh si pemuda pirang dan memeluknya erat, Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang sosok yang perlahan melemah di dekapan sang _senpai._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah: **Yang saya tulis memang gitu, tapi saya juga ga menutup kemungkinan buat tebakan Noah (boleh saya panggil gitu? ^^). Yep, sudah dilanjut kan?


	13. Chapter 12

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Neji kembali meringis saat melihat tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengarah langsung padanya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang anak perempuan, Hyuuga."

"Anak perempuan? Oi, kau—AH!"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menjauhkan buntalan kapas beralkohol dari wajah pemuda yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa megobati lukamu kalau kau tidak berhenti bergerak, Neji," paparnya dengan nada lebih tenang. Tenaganya makin menipis, ia tidak bisa lagi meluapkan kekesalannya kepada sang pemilik iris mata berwarna keperakan.

_"Sorry."_

Sang Uchiha muda menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali mengobati sudut bibir lawan bicaranya yang sobek sebelum meraih kompres untuk meredakan lebam yang mulai membiru di bagian mata dan pipi putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu," Sasuke memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Neji menelan ludah paksa saat tatapan tajam kembali mengarah padanya. Ia meringis pelan saat Sasuke dengan sengaja menekan kompres di wajahnya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Dia tidak mungkin menyerangmu tanpa alasan dan dari yang kudengar, kalian jelas-jelas sedang bertengkar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kau tidak mengenalnya, tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahukan pertengkaran kami padamu."

"Benar," Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu, Neji. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lain kali jika kalian berada di satu ruangan yang sama tanpa 'wasit'," Sasuke bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung karena ternyata kau menaruh perhatian padaku, Uchiha."

_"Shut up," _tanpa ragu Sasuke melemparkan kompres di tangannya kepada sang Hyuuga yang tengah melepaskan tawa.

Setelah memastikan Naruto masih dalam keadaan terlelap, pemuda berkulit pucat itu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di rak televisi dan segera menekan tombol panggilan cepat.

"Hn. Tidak akan. Besok pagi akan kuberikan padamu. Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tahu. Baiklah."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, pandangannya masih terarah pada sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja dihubungi Sasuke, tapi ia bisa memperkirakan kalau sang pemuda tengah berada di dalam masalah. Kerutan dahi yang ia lihat tidak mungkin muncul tanpa alasan 'kan?

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang masih duduk di atas karpet.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Neji dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku harus pergi menemui Itachi. Dia meminta semua _essay _itu. Sekarang." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan, berusaha menahan amarahnya kepada sang kakak.

"Kau mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian?"

"Kau mau aku meninggalkan kalian berdua? Aku tidak mau melihat kamarku dalam keadaan tidak utuh saat aku kembali, kau tahu?"

"Kau berlebihan, Uchiha," Neji mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Setelah apa yang kulihat tadi, kurasa aku tidak berlebihan sama sekali, Hyuuga," Sasuke ikut mengerlingkan mata.

Sang Hyuuga menggelengkan kepala. Untuk kali ini, mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus setuju dengan kekhawatiran Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Naruto memang cukup gawat dan setelah pertengkaran yang terjadi tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, Neji tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa meyakinkan sang pemuda untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang pemilik marga Uzumaki yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ungkapnya disertai hembusan napas panjang. "Tapi setelah aku mengantarmu ke kediaman Uchiha dan mengembalikanmu ke tempat ini," lanjutnya cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu," Sasuke menaikkan kedua alis, takjub dengan tawaran lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi tengah malam begini, Sasuke. Lagipula aku membawa kendaraan, aku bisa mengantarmu," tutur Neji yang jelas-jelas tidak menerima penolakan.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus."

Mungkin Neji memang tidak bisa ditinggal berdua dengan Naruto, tapi itu bukan berarti ia juga harus menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang sedang menulis memo tak jauh darinya itu, bukan?

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kalian yakin kalian tidak memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Apa kau gila, Kiba? Atau kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Sakura melepaskan tawa saat melihat pemuda yang disebutkan namanya membulatkan mata dan segera berlari menjauh. Ia menggelengkan kepala sekaligus melemparkan tatapan tidak setuju kepada sosok yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan, Sasuke," ucapnya yang sudah kembali melemparkan pandangan kepada sang Inuzuka yang bergegas ke belakang panggung.

_"He's out of his mind."_

_ "He's not."_

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kalian berdua terlalu dekat dua hari terakhir. Dia bahkan menunggumu latihan dan mengantarmu pulang kemarin. Dan kurasa hari ini dia akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan sang Haruno ke pintu masuk gedung dan ia tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis cantik itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk terjadi.

"Apa kau yakin kalian tidak memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Apa kau juga sudah gila?"

Sakura mengerlingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap lawan bicarnya dengan serius.

"Kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan khusus, lalu kenapa dia melakukan semua itu?"

_"How should I know?"_

_ "You SHOULD know."_

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kenapa sosok yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi penonton itu harus memiliki alasan untuk bersikap baik padanya? Bukankah dia memang orang yang baik dan selalu berbuat baik pada semua orang? Lalu kenapa kebaikan orang itu padanya malah dipertanyakan?

"Kau tahu, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa menjadi alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua hal itu padamu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap sepasang iris mata berwarna hijau milik sang Haruno.

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Siapa yang menyukai Sasuke?"

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cepat menolekan kepala ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba sampai ke telinga mereka. Sang Haruno adalah orang yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutan dan segera melemparkan senyum kepada sang penanya.

"Tenten. Dia terus memuji penampilan Sasuke, terlebih setelah _fitting_ kostum. Gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan aktor utama pementasan kita ini. Aku cemburu," paparnya disertai gembungan pipi.

Sang lawan bicara mengulaskan senyum tipis mendengar penuturan panjang gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Uchiha muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mengikuti arah pandang sepasang mata beriris oniks itu.

"Dia datang?"

Sasuke menatap sosok yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan dan mengangguk saat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu dia datang hari ini."

"Kami juga tidak tahu," Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menyahut saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kurasa kami harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi, _senpai,"_ Sakura kembali melemparkan senyum dan menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat mereka melangkah mendekati Tenten yang baru saja memanggil keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga datang," bisik Sasuke saat ia yakin orang yang ditinggalkannya sudah cukup jauh.

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat dia bertanya tiba-tiba tadi," gumam Sakura tak kalah bingung.

Sasuke mengkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan kebingungannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang bisa merusak konsentrasinya di hari terakhir persiapan pementasan ini. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan kerja keras semua orang yang terlibat dalam acara tahunan ini bersamanya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau yakin kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan antara perasaanku denganmu."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku. Kau tahu itu."

"Jadi itu artinya kau memang mencintainya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau harus berhenti mencintainya."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tidak mencitainya lagi. Lagipula, bukankah dia juga sudah berhenti mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus menjauh darinya."

"Dan meninggalkanmu, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Dengan menjauhinya, kau tidak meninggalkanku. Sebaliknya, kau malah kembali padaku."

"Kembali padamu?"

"Berhenti bermain-main dan jauhi dia. Kalau kau memang tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku, jauhi dia—dan kembali padaku."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah: **tahap(?) misteri akan berhenti di _chap _ini kok ^^ Sudah saya lanjutkan~

**Kicchan: **udah mulai ngerti? Baguslah~ :D Uhh, saya ga pernah bisa bikin perkiraan di _chapter _berapa _fic _saya bakal selesai ^^"


	14. Chapter 13

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kadang Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia berputar. Tentu, seseorang tidak mungkin terus bertahan di atas roda kehidupannya, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin terus berada di bawah roda yang sama. Posisi semua orang di dalam kehidupan tidak pernah statis.

Kali ini hal yang membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan perputaran roda itu adalah posisinya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari terakhir kali ia beranjak. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang salah sehingga roda kehidupannya berhenti berputar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat posisinya enggan bergeser.

"Kau harus berhenti berpikir sebelum kerutan di dahimu berubah menjadi permanen, _otouto."_

Sang Uchiha bungsu menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepala ke punggung sofa yang sejak tadi menahan tubuhnya. Ia melemparkan pandangan kepada sosok yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya dan menyalakan televisi yang sejak tadi ia abaikan.

"Darimana saja kau? Bukankah _essay-essay _itu harus segera diperiksa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? _Kaasan _tidak memberitahumu?"

"Hn?"

Sepasang mata milik sang Uchiha muda masih mengarah lurus ke sosok sang kakak. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Aku baru saja bertemu calon tunanganku."

"HN?"

"Calon tunangan."

Perkataan Itachi nampaknya berhasil memutar kembali roda kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tunangan? Sejak kapan kakaknya memiliki seorang tunangan? Sejak kapan kedua orang tuanya menjodoh-jodohkan anak mereka? Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti berpikir, hn?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun segera menutupnya kembali saat tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa ia lontarkan. Kacau. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Semuanya terlalu buram dan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _otouto," _Itachi mengacak rambut sang adik. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Tidak perlu? Ia tidak bisa. Walaupun ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya melakukan ini kepada mereka, anak-anak mereka?

"Sasuke—"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana napasnya tersendat saat melihat raut kekecewaan sang kakak. Itachi tidak termasuk orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi saat lelaki itu memiliki orang yang ingin dijadikan sebagai seorang kekasih, kenapa hal bodoh semacam ini harus terjadi?

"_Kaasan _tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu, _niisan. _Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini pada salah satu di antara kita," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak menyetujui keputusan salah satu Uchiha senior itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Sasuke, dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat situasi lebih membingungkan daripada ini."

Sasuke memang menyukai senyum seorang Uchiha Itachi, tapi bukan senyum yang kini terulas jelas di wajah asisten dosen muda ini. Bukan senyum putus asa seperti ini. Bukan senyum terpaksa seperti ini. Bukan senyum yang berusaha menyampaikan 'aku baik-baik saja' padanya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Jika kemarin Sasuke tidak menyukai roda kehidupannya yang berhenti berputar, maka hari ini ia tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau roda kehidupannya berputar dengan sangat cepat. Ia baru tahu bahwa ada hal selain pertunangan kakaknya yang bisa membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sasuke, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami tidak—"

"Oh, ya. Kalian baru saja melakukannya."

Sang Uchiha yakin ucapannya sudah menunjukkan nada datar dan dingin yang biasa ia berikan kepada orang-orang yang ia benci. Sasuke mengulaskan seringai tipis dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Perkiraanku benar. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayai ucapanmu," ungkapnya tenang. "_Well, _kurasa aku harus berhenti mengganggu kalian. Silakan lanjutkan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dan maafkan aku karena sudah berani mengganggu."

Sasuke tahu tidak satu pun diantara kedua orang itu akan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan sembarangan. Sasuke yakin mereka tidak mungkin mencium orang sembarangan. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan kepada sembarang orang.

Sasuke juga tahu kalau dua orang yang tidak sengaja ia lihat tadi sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu di antara mereka melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher sosok di hadapannya, sementara sosok yang lain melingkarkan lengannya dengan begitu posesif di pinggang lawannya.

"Oh, kau datang."

Sang Uchiha bungsu menganggukkan kepala mendengar sapaan yang dilontarkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Ia duduk di samping mantan lawan mainnya dan meraih naskah yang ada di atas meja. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk melarikan diri adalah ruangan ini.

"Kalian sudah mulai bersiap lagi?" tanyanya pada siapapun yang duduk di meja kerja milik klub drama yang ia masuki.

"Tentu saja, tapi kami belum tahu kapan akan melakukan _casting. _Kau berniat untuk berpartisipasi lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten sembari menyamankan diri di kursinya.

"Hn."

"Bagus! Kami akan membuat pengumuman untuk mengabarkan jadwal _casting_, mungkin posternya akan selesai minggu depan," Kiba menganggukkan kepala.

"Drama klasik, eh?" gumam sang pemilik rambut _raven _setelah membaca sekilas naskah yang sudah ia taruh kembali ke atas meja.

"Tantangan dari Kakashi _sensei. _Kau tahu, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau lulus _casting _dan mendapatkan peran utama."

"Kau hanya ingin melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura," Kiba menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan untuk melihatmu menjadi seorang putra bangsawan yang keras kepala, bodoh, cerdik dan menggelikan disaat yang bersamaan."

"Tenten, apa kita tidak bisa langsung menunjuk Sasuke sebagai pemeran utama pria?"

"Apa kau sudah gila, Sakura? Kita punya peraturan untuk itu, aku yakin kau tahu itu."

Sasuke menghela napas melihat gembungan pipi yang ditujukan sang Haruno kepada gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua yang ia ajak bicara.

"Sasuke, kita harus bicara."

Semua perhatian tertuju pada pemilik suara yang baru saja datang. Pemuda yang dipanggil terlihat melemparkan tatapan tajam sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan kendali atas emosinya di depan semua anggota klub.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat tadi—"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun," Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat ia yakin mereka sudah ada di koridor sepi yang amat jarang dilewati para mahasiswa. "Kalau kau takut aku memberitahu semua orang tentang rahasiamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak melihatmu berciuman dengan Naruto, Neji."

Lelaki berambut coklat yang berdiri tiga langkah di hadapan sang Uchiha terlihat mengerang frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka tindakan yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto di ruangan klub kesehatan akan dipergoki sang _kouhai._

"Aku tidak marah karena kau mencintainya. Aku tidak marah sama sekali mengenai hal itu. Tapi kenapa kau harus membohongiku? Bukankah aku sudah menanyakan padamu berkali-kali apakah kau menyukainya? Dan bukankah kau berkata kalau kau tidak berniat memperumit situasi kalian dan Itachi?"

Sang pemilik marga Hyuuga terlihat menghela napas berat. Sebelah tangannya masih meremas segenggam rambut coklatnya yang jauh dari kata rapi. Ia tahu ia akan berada di posisi yang sulit mulai saat ini, tapi ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk berada di posisi yang aman.

"Aku berbohong padamu," ungkapnya singkat.

Sasuke melepaskan tawa sinis saat menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ia percaya.

Kepercayaannya kepada Naruto sempat sirna saat pemuda itu membalas permintaan maaf yang ia lontarkan, ketika Tenten memaksanya berbincang dengan si pemuda pirang, dengan kalimat 'Aku tidak peduli, itu bukan urusanku'. Kepercayaannya kembali sirna saat pemuda yang sama menghindarinya sejak lelaki itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kepercayaannya kepada Neji sendiri sejak awal memang tidak kuat dan Sasuke selalu memiliki keraguan saat keinginan untuk menaruh kepercayaan kepada putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu muncul. Dan ternyata benar, ia memang tidak bisa mempercayai seorang Hyuuga Neji. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Neji nyatanya lebih sering menghancurkan kepercayaan yang ia berikan.

Sasuke tentu ingat bagaimana Neji menghancurkan kepercayaan yang ia berikan sebagai sahabat dari sang kakak. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai Neji, ia tidak bisa memaksa Itachi untuk tidak bersahabat dengan wisudawan muda itu.

Pertama kali Neji menghancurkan kepercayaannya adalah ketika Itachi memberitahunya bahwa sepertinya Neji menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Latihan kendonya saat itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan penuturan sang kakak yang menemaninya, tapi Sasuke jelas meluncurkan serangan yang salah ketika Itachi memberitahunya bahwa ia mendapati kedua sahabatnya berciuman ketika Uchiha sulung itu mampir ke apartemen sang Uzumaki. Itulah alasan kenapa keesokan harinya ia memberikan bogem mentah kepada Neji saat mereka bertemu di gedung pertunjukkan, beberapa saat sebelum latihan drama dimulai.

Walaupun ia tidak menyukai Neji, nyatanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mempercayai ucapan lelaki itu saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di rumah sakit. Ia masih ingat perkataan Neji yang tidak akan memperumit keadaan antara dirinya, Naruto dan Itachi. Dan Sasuke percaya pada perkataan pemilik iris mata keperakan itu karena sebagai seorang adik, ia hanya ingin kakaknya selalu ada dalam keadaan yang aman dan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ternyata kepercayaan yang ia berikan lagi-lagi harus sirna saat ia mendapati sang Hyuuga dan sang Uzumaki berpelukan erat di perpustakaan. Ya, alasannya lari dari Sakura yang datang menyusulnya saat itu adalah karena ia tidak ingin melihat kejadian itu lebih lama. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana kecewanya Itachi jika melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Dan kalau saja ia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di pemikirannya saat ini di ruangan klub kesehatan saat ia hendak meminta aspirin untuk sakit kepala yang dideritanya, ia mungkin akan kembali mempercayai Neji setelah kedekatan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku berbohong padamu tentang banyak hal, tapi kau harus tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya," Neji mengangkat kepala dan menatap lurus sepasang iris oniks pemuda yang masih memberikan raut wajah datar dan sulit dibaca.

"Apa yang harus kutahu tentang semua kekacauan ini?"

Neji menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Tanpa ragu ia membuat panggilan dari _speed dial-_nya.

"_Moshi-moshi. _Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ya. Aku tahu. Aku akan datang sekarang dan kau harus membantuku membereskan sesuatu. Tidak, aku akan kesana sekarang. Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari kamarnya. Terimakasih, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis saat Neji melangkah maju dan menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum menyeretnya pergi, meninggalkan gedung fakultas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memberikan penolakan.

"Berusaha memperbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat," tuturnya sebelum mendorong Sasuke pelan untuk masuk ke dalam taksi yang baru saja ia hentikan. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah cukup terlambat," gumamnya pelan, namun masih tertangkap telinga sang Uchiha muda.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Update _kilat karena saya terlambat meng-_update _di awal minggu ini. Saya sudah membongkar beberapa 'misteri' dari sudut pandang Sasuke di bagian akhir _chapter _ini~ Kalau _reader _masih bingung, saya kasih _clue chapter-_nya; _chapter _6, 7 dan 9. Sekarang harusnya _reader _tau siapa-siapa yang muncul di _chapter_  
-_chapter _itu ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply: **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah:** saya sudah mulai mengungkap beberapa misteri di _chapter_ in, dan mungkin di _chapter _depan pertanyaan Noah bisa terjawab ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak membiarkanya keluar dari kamar?"

"Aku lupa kalau dia lebih pandai dari biasanya."

Neji memijit pelipisnya, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera kepalanya secara perlahan. Ia menghela napas dan melemparkan tatapan kepada wanita berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau tahu betul dia tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu," sang Hyuuga tanpa ragu menunjukkan kecemasannya.

"Kau selalu bisa menemukannya, Neji, ini bukan pertama kali terjadi," Tsunade, sang lawan bicara, mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Demi Tuhan, kau terlalu tenang, Dok," gumam Neji dengan nada sekaligus gelengan kepala tidak percaya.

"Ya, ya, kau sudah beratus-ratus kali mengatakan itu padaku. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi mencari bocah itu sebelum sesuatu terjadi."

Tanpa membuka suara sekalipun Sasuke mengikuti langkah sosok yang sudah menyeretnya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang dan menaikkan alis saat mendengar tujuan yang diberitahukan Neji kepada supir taksi yang mengantar mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat seperti itu, Neji?"

"Huh? Ah, _gomen, _Sasuke. Aku melupakan keberadaanmu."

Sang Uchiha bungsu mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar ucapan sang Hyuuga. Tanpa diberitahu pun Sasuke tentu sadar bahwa sejak tadi Neji memang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kita harus menemukan Naruto secepat mungkin sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," tutur Neji menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Di bar? Dia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit ke bar? Wow," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, takjub dengan hal yang baru disadarinya.

"Otaknya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik."

"Sudah kuduga."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap semua hal yang sedang dialaminya dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikan ajakan atau tawaran Neji untuk mengetahui apa yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kembali mengerutkan dahi saat melangkah memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi bau alkohol dan musik yang menggema liar. Sasuke memang pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat semacam ini sebelumnya, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa masuk ke tempat ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja memang bukan pilihan yang baik.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia tidak mau terlibat di kekacauan yang ditawarkan di depan matanya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada sosok Neji yang melangkah tanpa ragu menuju _dance floor_ sebelum pemuda itu menarik bahu sosok yang mereka cari.

"Dari apa yang kulihat, kurasa otaknya benar-benar tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik," cetus Sasuke saat Neji menghampirinya dengan susah payah.

Sang Uchiha muda menghela napas panjang dan melingkarkan lengan Naruto di bahunya, mengikuti tindakan yang lebih dulu dilakukan sang senior. Neji mengulas senyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepala, berterima kasih atas bantuan yang diberikan _kouhai_-nya.

"Kita harus membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit," tutur Neji saat menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mendorong pelan tubuh rekannya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hn. Dan kurasa kau harus mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kualami ini, Neji," balas Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapan serius kepada seniornya.

Kali ini giliran Neji yang menghela napas panjang. Ia menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga tujuannya menculik mahasiswa muda itu memang unutk menjelaskan semua hal yang selama ini berusaha ia tutupi.

"Hn?"

Sang pemilik rambut coklat menolehkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat kepala Naruto yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menahan tawa saat tubuh sang _kouhai _berubah kaku saat si pemuda pirang berusaha menyamankan diri dengan memposisikan wajahnya menghadap ke sisi leher sang Uchiha.

"Kurasa dia baik-baik saja," cetus Neji yang kembali mengulas senyum. "Lebih baik jangan membangunkannya. Bersabarlah sampai kita tiba di rumah sakit nanti, Sasuke," lanjutnya tenang.

"...hn."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wow. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan takjub atas 'sapaan' yang didapatkannya tepat beberapa detik setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan asing ini. Tanpa ragu ia mendekati tempat tidur yang menjadi alas seorang pemuda pirang untuk duduk bersandar dengan raut wajah datar.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Entah kenapa sang pemuda dengan iris mata oniks merasa perlu berterima kasih kepada sang ayah yang sudah sering melemparkan tatapan kosong dan dingin padanya saat Uchiha senior itu marah padanya, karena tatapan yang sama persis ia dapatkan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli? Bukankah yang kau pedulikan hanya kakakmu dan gadis berambut merah muda itu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis, sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda di depannya akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus sepasang iris mata berwarna biru yang terfokus padanya sejak tadi.

"Ah, kalian akhirnya bertemu."

Suara yang berasal dari sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sukses menginterupsi adu pandang diantara keduanya. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana iris mata berwarna biru itu bersinar saat sosok senior yang ia tinggalkan di ruangan dokter beberapa menit yang lalu melangkah mendekati mereka.

Tanpa ragu Naruto melemparkan senyum dan menggumam pelan saat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi menghentikan langkah tepat di sebelahnya, sama sekali tidak menolak sepasang lengannya yang kini melingkar di pinggang sang pemuda berambut coklat.

Neji melepaskan tawa pelan dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Sebelah tangannya tampak membawa kantong berisi buah-buahan, sementara tangannya yang bebas kini mengusap pelan puncak kepala sosok yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke t-shirt yang ia kenakan.

_"Missed me that much?"_

Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kendali emosi yang baik, Sasuke yakin saat ini ia pasti sudah menarik kedua sosok di hadapannya dan menghajar salah satunya—siapapun itu, ia tidak peduli. Bagaimana bisa mereka menunjukkan hal semacam ini di hadapannya?

"Tidurlah lagi," bisik Neji yang sudah mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur dengan Naruto di pelukannya.

Sasuke merasa tidak berada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa nyaman saat dua orang yang dikenalnya memperlihatkan keintiman mereka seperti tadi?

"Kau baru saja bertemu seseorang yang bersamaku di ruang kesehatan tempo hari, Sasuke," ungkap Neji dengan volume suara serendah mungkin karena ia tidak mau mengusik istirahat pemuda yang menyandarkan tubuh padanya.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tahu, Hyuuga."

Sang pemilik marga menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari lawan bicaranya tidak memahami ucapannya secara utuh.

"Siapa yang tadi kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, gagal menangkap maksud pertanyaan pemuda yang sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa yang kau lihat saat aku memasuki ruangan ini?"

Kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan raut apa-kau-sudah-gila-aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-yang-kau-katakan kepada sang Hyuuga. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke sosok yang sudah berada di posisi tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sepertiga bagian tubuhbnya.

"Kau tidak menyadariya?" Neji berusaha memancing pemahaman sang Uchiha tanpa memberikan petunjuk.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya," Neji menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui penilaiannya sendiri. "Yang kau lihat tadi, yang membalas tatapanmu tadi, yang memelukku tadi, yang bicara denganku tadi, bukanlah orang yang kau kenal." Pada akhirnya ia memang harus mengatakan hal ini dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Hn?"

Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang terlibat di sebuah percakapan serius, Neji tentu tidak akan ragu melepaskan tawa saat melihat raut bingung yang terulas jelas di wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, kapan lagi ia bisa memiliki kesempatan melihat raut semacam itu di wajah tampan sang lawan bicara?

"Kau harus tahu kalau yang ada di hadapanmu tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan yang bersama denganku di ruang kesehatan. Dan kau harus tahu kalau dia bukan Uzumaki Naruto."

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Neji berusaha keras untuk tidak melemparkan apel di tangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih belum juga memberikan tanggapan atas perkataannya, dan ketika telinganya menangkap respon yang sejak tadi ia tunggu, tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparkan buah di genggamannya ke arah sang lawan bicara.

_"Moron," _gumamnya sembari membalas tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**mayunaiise: **di _chapter _kemarin saya udah buka beberapa hal, apa masih bingung juga? O.O

**ShiroUsagi: **woah, kita punya nama belakang yang sama! :D _I'll try my best to keep going _^^

**Kicchan: **masih penasaran? Harusnya selesai baca _chapter _ini udah bisa nebak dong apa yang sebenernya terjadi? ^^

**Guest: **_mind to tell me your name? Mine's _Akina Usagi^^ Saya sudah mulai mengakhiri semua keanoniman itu di _chapter _kemarin dan rasanya ga akan ada lagi karakter yang akan sembunyikan.

Mungkin terasa 'terlalu lama' karena saya mem-_publish fic _ini dengan jumlah kata yang terbatas (sekitar 1300 kata di tiap _chapter-_nya) dan itu memberikan kesan kalau _fic_ ini panjang (padahal sebenarnya, menurut saya, tidak).

Saya berusaha sebaik yang saya bisa untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan saya (menelantarkan _fic_) di masa lalu. Terima kasih banyak untuk masukannya~ ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, kau memilih untuk menebak kalau Naruto mempunyai saudara kembar?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada wanita berambut panjang yang baru dikenalnya selama sepuluh menit terakhir.

Setelah Neji gagal meredam kekesalan dan melemparkan apel ke arahnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu tanpa ragu menyeretnya ke ruang kerja wanita yang duduk di hadapannya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kalau saja Sasuke bisa mengabaikan sopan santun, ia pasti sudah melontarkan umpatan kepada dokter di depannya karena sudah menertawainya beberapa saat setelah Neji menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kemungkinan apa yang lebih masuk akal daripada tebakan yang kumiliki? Kalau pemuda pirang yang kutemui di ruang rawat tadi bukan Naruto, aku hanya bisa memperkirakan kalau pemuda itu adalah saudara kembarnya karena mereka benar-benar sangat mirip—walaupun harus kuakui kalau penampilan fisiknya memang terlalu identik dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal, hanya saja orang yang kutemui tadi itu lebih menyebalkan daripada si _Dobe."_

Neji mengulaskan senyum mendengar akhir ucapan sang Uchiha yang digumamkan pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tentang dari pendapat pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis saat perhatian wanita di depannya teralih kepada pemuda yang memintanya meluangkan waktu di hari liburnya ini untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, Neji?"

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alis mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap wanita paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja utama yang ada di ruangan berukuran cukup besar dimana ia berada.

"Kau menolak ideku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang tuanya, tapi kau memintaku memberitahu bocah ini? Apa kau serius?" wanita yang diketahui Sasuke—dari papan nama yang tergantung di pintu yang ia lewati—bernama Tsunade itu melemparkan tatapan heran kepada sang Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk membuatnya mengerti, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan mengenai orang tuanya, bukankah aku memberimu ijin untuk memberitahu mereka jika aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku masih belum menghubungi kedua mantan mahasiswaku itu, huh?"

Neji melepaskan tawa dan berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya karena ia tahu percakapan yang akan dilihatnya tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Jadi, beritahu aku kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan bocah nakal yang datang bersamamu itu untuk mengetahui keadaan pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi kita bicarakan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat Neji menyeretnya ke salah satu ruang kerja dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan sang Hyuuga dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ceritakan saja langsung padanya, dia berhak untuk tahu setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padanya," Neji menghela napas.

"Semuanya?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebanyak yang kuperbolehkan," balas Neji.

"Baiklah," sang wanita berambut pirang menganggukkan kepala. "Sederhananya, Naruto mengalami _Dissociative Identity Disorder_."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan kepada sosok di sebelahnya yang baru saja menggeram kesal.

"Itu sama sekali tidak sederhana dan aku yakin Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksudnya," cetus sang Hyuuga disertai tatapan tajam kepada wanita berjubah putih di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sederhananya, Naruto mengalami kepribadian ganda."

Pemuda dengan iris mata oniks itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada lawan bicaranya. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Neji menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi sebelum menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Naruto memiliki dua kepribadian dan selama hampir setengah tahun terakhir kepribadiannya yang lain kembali muncul," ungkap Tsunade sembari mengambil sebuah _file_ dari laci meja kerjanya.

Sasuke menerima benda yang disodorkan sang dokter dan menolehkan kepala untuk menatap lelaki yang sudah membawanya ke tempat ini. Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan kepala, ia membuka sampul benda di tangannya dan membaca biodata lengkap dari lelaki pirang yang tak asing di matanya.

"Naruto mengalami hal itu sejak SMA, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini kepribadian keduanya kembali muncul. Kami belum tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi Neji menduga kemunculanmu yang menjadi alasannya."

"Hn? Aku?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari benda di tangannya kepada dua orang yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kepribadian keduanya tidak menyukaimu dan dia berusaha melindungi Naruto dengan caranya sendiri, yakni kembali muncul ke permukaan," ucap Neji yang sudah menegakkan tubuh.

"Apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukaiku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti perkiraan yang dibuat seniornya ini.

"Dia tidak ingin kau merebut Naruto darinya. Dia takut kau membuat Naruto melupakannya, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan kedua orang tuaanya dan aku. Dia tidak ingin kau menjadi alasan dibalik semua kebahagiaan yang bisa didapatkan Naruto di masa depan."

Sasuke kembali membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya sembari berusaha mencerna dengan baik semua perkataan sang Hyuuga. Ia membulatkan mata saat melihat jurnal pasien yang berisi detail semua hal yang dialami Naruto; mulai dari kecelakaan yang membuat tangan pemuda itu patah, kelelahan yang dialami si pirang tanpa alasan yang jelas, hingga hilangnya ingatan sang Uzumaki atas apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan sebelum sadar dalam keadaan tertentu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanpa sadar adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak seratus persen baik, tapi sejauh ini Neji masih bisa mengontrolnya."

"Mengontrol?"

"Ya. Kepribadian lain Naruto menyu—"

"Akan kuambil alih dari sini. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Tsunade-_san. _Aku akan membawa Sasuke lagi jika aku mendapatkan kesulitan," potong Neji sembari bangun dari duduknya dan memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh saat Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh padanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu saat ini dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini langsung kepada Naruto," tutur Neji yang menuntunnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya?"

"Dia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kau tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini padanya karena dia tidak akan ingat apapun yang dilakukan kepribadian gandanya."

"Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat apapun yang dilakukannya?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha memaksanya untuk ingat, dia tidak akan ingat. Sejauh ini dia tidak bisa mengingat semua itu."

Sasuke ikut mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang menjadi tempatnya berbicang dengan Neji beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia menatap taman rumah sakit yang dilewati beberapa orang.

"Yang menciummu di ruang kesehatan—"

"Dia Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Kepribadian lain yang dimiliki Naruto," Neji mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menyodorkan benda itu kepada sang lawan bicara.

Sasuke menatap sebuah foto dari seorang remaja berambut merah dengan iris mata berwarna hijau yang tengah berdiri bersisian dengan sang Uzumaki. Keduanya saling melingkarkan lengan di bahu masing-masing, dan walaupun tatapan mata sosok yang Sasuke yakini bernama Gaara itu terlihat dingin, senyum tipis yang tersirat di wajahnya cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaannya saat foto itu diambil.

"Namikaze Gaara," cetus Neji yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Sasuke.

"Namikaze?"

Neji menganggukkan kepala dan melemparkan pandangan ke langit yang terlihat cerah hari itu. "Namikaze Gaara, putra sulung keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang juga berarti kakak tunggal Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze Naruto?"

Sang Hyuuga tahu sesi tanya-jawab antara dirinya dan Sasuke benar-benar sudah dimulai. Ia menganggukkan kepala, sama sekali tidak berniat membalas tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

"Sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa Gaara yang juga menjadi pemicu kepribadian ganda yang dialami Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menggunakan marga ayahnya."

"Lalu kenapa mereka menggantinya? Dan kecelakaan apa yang kau maksud?"

Neji meluruskan kedua kakinya dan mengusap sebelah wajahnya perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai jalan buntu yang ditemuinya sehingga mengharuskannya kembali membuka ingatan tentang hal satu itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kedua orang tua Naruto berusaha membuatnya melupakan Gaara, bukan? Itulah kenapa mereka mengganti marga Naruto. Mengenai kecelakaan itu..."

Sasuke bisa menangkap nada ragu di ucapan lawan bicaranya, tapi ia tidak mungkin mundur setelah mengetahui semua hal yang diungkapkan wanita bernama Tsunade dan senior di sampingnya ini.

"Gaara dan Naruto mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP—mereka tersesat di hutan ketika mengikuti kegiatan Pecinta Alam."

"Tersesat?"

"Ya. Mereka terpisah dari grup dan hilang kontak selama satu minggu sebelum akhirnya ditemukan di hari kedelapan."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Gaara kritis karena mengalami hipotermia, tapi Naruto dalam keadaan baik, hanya mengalami kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Tidak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dari tubuh seorang anak lima belas tahun yang berusaha melindungi adik kesayangannya dari suhu udara yang hampir menyentuh nol derajat."

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan dahi saat melihat raut wajah Neji. Walaupun lelaki itu menghindari tatapannya, Sasuke bisa melihat persamaan antara raut wajah Neji dengan sirat yang terulas di wajah sang kakak saat memberitahukan insiden ciuman yang dilihatnya di apartemen Naruto.

"Yang berusaha dikatakan Tsunade tadi, mengenai dirimu dan Gaara, apa itu?"

Neji menurunkan tanganya dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Gaara menyukaiku," ungkapnya tenang. "Aku bisa mengontrol kepribadian lain dari Naruto karena kepribadian itu menyukaiku."

"Dan kau juga menyukainya."

Pemilik iris mata berwarna keperakan itu sama sekali tidak berniat membantah penuturan sang lawan bicara.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah: **pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan? ^^

**mayunaiise: **ayo baca dari awall! hehehehehe ^^v Abis baca chapter ini pasti tahu jawaban pertanyaannya kan? :)

**-eM-: **eh? gapapa nih aku panggilnya eM? (O.O) "MPD DID" itu maksudnya apa ya? (^^)"a Panggil 'Kina' kayaknya lebih enak deh. Okay, see ya~ ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari kami kan, Sasuke?"

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila, Sakura."

"Hei, aku hanya heran dan penasaran, oke? Kalau kalian memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dia tidak mungkin menyempatkan datang kesini setelah sidang skripsinya kemarin."

"Kalian membicarkanku?"

Napas Sakura terhenti seketika, sementara Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangan di depan dada untuk memastikan kalau jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kejutan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Neji _senpai. _Kau mengulangi tindakanmu seminggu yang lalu," protes Sakura sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Ah, jadi satu minggu yang lalu kalian juga membicarakanku?" Neji melemparkan seringai tipis yang sukses membuat sang Haruno panik.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi dua sosok di hadapannya—Sakura yang berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan-tepat-sasaran Neji, dan sang senior yang terus menggoda sang Haruno.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya setelah bosan melihat wajah panik sahabat perempuannya.

"Menjemputmu," jawab Neji tanpa ragu dan tak lupa disertai senyum tipis.

"_I KNEW IT! _Kalian pasti mau pergi berkencan kan?"

Sasuke melemparkan gulungan naskah di tangannya kepada pemuda yang baru saja buka mulut dengan seenaknya. Sakura melepaskan tawa sebelum menyeret korban yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba untuk meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke sembari memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap pergi.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Naruto?"

Sang Uchiha muda menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sang lawan bicara, berusaha mencari tahu arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah bisa bertemu dengannya. Masa kritisnya sudah selesai."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan masa kritis? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong. Dagunya dengan nyaman bertumpu di telapak tangannya yang terbuka dari siku yang menempel di permukaan meja.

"Saat dia 'berubah', kami menamainya 'masa kritis'. Dia sudah kembali, jadi masa kritisnya sudah selesai," papar pemilik kulit pucat itu. "Dan apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan bahu dan kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil naskahnya yang ia jadikan alat lempar tadi dari lantai.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, bukankah kau berkata kalau Gaara muncul karena dia merasa terancam dengan keberadaanku? Bukankah akan berbahaya jika aku bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu?"

Pandai. Neji tentu tidak pernah meragukan tingkat kepandaian seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi mendengar sang lawan bicara mengingat ucapannya mengenai keadaan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya puas karena usahanya untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka berhasil.

"Kalau kau ingin Naruto menemui seseorang, bukankah seharusnya kau mempertemukannya dengan Itachi? Kakakku memang tidak berkomentar apapun, tapi dia juga marah dengan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, kau tahu? Dia bahkan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemen Naruto."

Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia memang masih ingat kejadian dimana dosen muda itu memergoki apa yang dilakukannya bersama Gaara—ya, Gaara, bukan Naruto—beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku menghadiahkan bogem mentah saat kau berkunjung di latihan drama waktu itu, hn?" Sasuke menarik retsleting tasnya dan menatap lurus sepasang iris mata perak milik sang senior. "Itu balasan karena sudah menyakiti kakakku dan tidak meminta maaf padanya," ungkapnya datar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus meninggalkan sosok yang masih membeku di posisinya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sasuke tahu kalau mencabut nyawa seseorang termasuk ke dalam tindakan kriminal, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalan yang diakibatkan oleh ucapan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang, ia tentu tidak akan ragu untuk terus menghujani tubuh sang lawan dengan pukulan dari kamus Cambridge yang masih ia genggam.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasuke! Apa yang salah dari ucapanku, huh? Kalau memang tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin, kau tidak mungkin menghindariya seperti tadi!"

Sakura segera merebut kamus dari tangan sang Uchiha dan memeluk benda itu dengan erat, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diterimanya dari sang pemilik. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat 'tindak kekerasan' yang dilakukan mantan lawan mainnya.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam kekesalan dan emosinya. Kalau saja Kiba tidak mulai menginterogasi tindakannya yang jelas-jelas menghindari Neji, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal kekanakan tadi.

Menyerang seseorang dengan sebuah kamus jelas bukan kegiatan yang pantas dilakukan seorang Uchiha di depan umum.

"Tapi, serius, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sang Inuzuka. Entah kenapa ia menyesal sudah menghentikan tindakan Sasuke 'menganiaya' pemuda berambut pendek itu. Karena tidak mau melihat kekesalan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kembali meluap, gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk bangun dari duduknya dan menyeret rekan satu klubnya untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Teman-temanmu?"

Sang Uchiha bungsu mendongakkan kepala dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh saat menyadari siapa sosok yang baru saja duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menggumamkan 'Hn' andalannya sebagai jawaban.

"Datang menemui _niisan? _Kurasa kau masih harus menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kelas terakhirnya selesai," tutur Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hmm," sang lawan bicara menganggukkan kepala. "Kau keberatan menemaniku sampai dia datang? Dia memintaku menunggunya disini."

"_Okay_. Lagipula kuliahku hari ini sudah selesai sejak tadi," Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Ada tugas yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak. Aku harus datang ke audisi klub drama untuk pementasan selanjutnya."

Balasan 'O' yang didengarnya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau sosok di depannya tahu kalau ia berpartisipasi dalam klub drama. Itachi sedikit banyak pasti sudah menceritakan dirinya kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kau pasti menderita menghadapi mahluk mati rasa semacam kakakku," cetus Sasuke saat ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan di keheningan yang menyelimuti mejanya.

Tawa gadis di depannya berhasil membuat Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tipis. Walaupun ia baru bertemu dengan pemilik rambut panjang sepinggang dihadapannya sebanyak tiga kali, ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan sang gadis di antara anggota keluarganya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mati rasa. Dia malah sangat pengertian dan ekspresif," ungkapnya yang langsung dihadiahi kerutan dahi Sasuke, "untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha," tambahnya kemudian.

Sasuke mendengus geli dan menganggukkan kepala. Dibandingkan dirinya yang lebih condong mengikuti sifat dingin sang ayah, Itachi memang memiliki kehangatan sang ibu. Itachi jelas lebih bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku bertunangan dengan kakakmu? Dari yang kudengar, kau cukup posesif padanya."

Sang pemilik rambut _raven _mengerlingkan mata bosan. Itachi jelas-jelas sudah memberikan terlalu banyak informasi kepada tunangannya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun yang bersikap baik padanya, tapi kalau kau sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai, aku mungkin akan memintamu untuk tidak pernah menemuinya lagi."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi kakakmu."

_"Yeah, I'm crazy 'bout him," _celetuk Sasuke dengan nada ironi yang disengaja.

Tawa lepas sang lawan bicara kembali berhasil mengulaskan senyum di wajah sang Uchiha muda.

_"Tell me, _apa yang kau lihat dari lelaki menyebalkan itu sampai-sampai kau mau ditunangkan dengannya? Kurasa dia tidak lebih baik dariku."

"Kau tahu, dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat gelengan kepala dan senyum lebar sosok di depannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Bahwa aku lebih baik darinya?"

"Bukan," sang gadis menggelengkan kepala. "Bahwa kau adalah seorang adik yang menyebalkan," paparnya.

Kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk mengumpat dengan menyertakan nama sang kakak di dalamnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" pemilik iris mata oniks itu berusaha mengembalikan jalur percakapan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban singkat yang didapatkannya tentu sama sekali tidak memuaskan Sasuke. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tidak tahu'? Bukankah kau harus memiliki setidaknya satu alasan kuat sebelum menerima keputusan orang tuamu untuk bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan secara tidak sengaja menunjukkan tatapan bingungnya, yang jelas saja mengundang senyum sang lawan bicara.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Aku sama bingungnya denganmu saat itu. Tapi ketika bertemu Itachi dan dari cara kakakmu itu menunjukkan keseriusannya, aku tahu dia orang yang tepat. Dari pertemuan itu, aku tahu aku bisa mempercayakan diriku padanya."

Kalau saja ia mengenal sosok di depannya sebelum dikenalkan oleh sang kakak, ia yakin gadis ini hanya memuji sang kakak hanya untuk menjaga batas kesopanan. Tapi mendengar ucapan seperti tadi meluncur dari orang yang baru mengenal Itachi, Sasuke hanya bisa iri dengan sikap dewasa sang kakak yang bisa membuat tunangannya ini merasa yakin.

"Kau yakin dia orang yang tepat?" Walaupun ia sudah mendengar pengakuan tadi, nyatanya Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Selama dia yakin padaku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak yakin padanya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke merasa bangga memiliki Itachi sebagai kakaknya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berhenti dan tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya iri dan kagum.

"Eh? Neji?"

Tubuh sang Uchiha sontak membeku saat nama dari orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui meluncur dari mulut calon kakak iparnya.

"Shion?"

Dan mendengar nama sang calon kakak ipar meluncur dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya tentu bukan pertanda yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah: **yep, pertanyaan lama terjawab, sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru. Jawabannya silakan cari di _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya~ ^^

**mayunaiise:** _ending? _Saya tidak akan menghentikan ceritanya disini~

**Kicchan: **tebakannya betul? Seratus persen? Selamat kalau begitu~ :D

**Guest: **lain kali tolong cantumkan _penname_-nya ya~ ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oh, _neechan!"_

Pelukan singat dan acakan rambut yang diberikan Shion kepada Naruto yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sama sekali tidak terlewat dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah sosok di sampingnya, berusaha membaca apa yang ada di kepala sang kakak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut sang adik. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, _otouto,"_ lanjutnya disertai seyum tipis.

"...hn."

Setelah beberapa percakapan singkat, akhirnya Shion memutuskan untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada sang tunangan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri harus menahan emosinya saat Neji menghalangi niatnya untuk mengikuti jejak sang kakak keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu kau marah, terlebih setelah apa yang kulakukan kepada kakakmu. Tapi kali ini aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, sebelah tangannya sudah bersiap memijat pangkal hidung untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang mulai menyerangnya. Terlalu banyak berpikir memang tidak baik untuk siapapun, termasuk seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kalau kau masih memintaku untuk menemuinya, harus kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, menunggu balasan sang lawan bicara.

"Aku memiliki alasan bagimu untuk datang menemuinya. Aku bahkan mempunyai alasan yang kuat agar kau terus bertemu dengannya secara rutin mulai dari hari ini. Kalau kau mau."

Kali ini sang Uchiha mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah ia yang harusnya memiliki alasan untuk menemui Naruto, dan bukan sang Hyuuga yang mencarikan alasan untuknya? Kenapa semuanya menjadi terbalik di matanya?

"Kau mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa 'mengendalikan' Naruto."

Dan inilah yang sejak tadi ditunggu Sasuke. Bom yang dilemparkan padanya benar-benar diluar perkiraan—tapi tetap berhasil membuat denyut di kepalanya semakin terasa.

"Dari yang kudengar di percakapan kita dan Tsunade kemarin, wanita cantik itu berkata kalau kau selalu berhasil melakukan itu. Itu tugasmu, jangan limpahkan padaku," ucap Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan nada keberatannya. Ia tidak mau melibatkan diri lebih dalam.

"Tugasku bukan berurusan dengan Naruto. Yang selama ini selalu kuhadapi adalah Gaara dan kurasa kau tahu betul hal itu. Aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tampaknya tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya.

"Karena aku bukan orang yang bisa menahannya."

"Dan kau pikir aku orang yang tepat?"

"Ya. Karena dia mencintaimu, ya, kau adalah orang yang tepat."

Sang putra bungsu di keluarga Uchiha hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan mendengar nada datar dan melihat raut serius yang didapatkannya.

_"What I got myself into..."_

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"

"Kalau ini bisa membuat Neji menjauh dariku secepat mungkin, ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau melakukan ini demi Neji?"

"Demi kebebasanku, bukan demi seniorku yang menyebalkan itu."

Tsunade tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau marah mendengar keputusan pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di kafetaria rumah sakit itu atas tawaran—atau lebih tepatnya paksaan—sang Hyuuga. Wanita cantik itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengeluarkan kertas yang sejak tadi ada di sakunya.

Sasuke membaca tulisan di kertas yang baru ia terima sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Itu jadwal kegiatan Naruto. Kau harus tahu apa yang dia lakukan setiap hari agar kau menemuinya, tapi kau harus berusaha untuk bersikap senatural mungkin. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa memberitahumu kalau kami, aku dan Neji, sedang berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran Naruto."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau Gaara tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Tsunade menarik napas panjang.

"Gaara membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa muncul, dan selama waktu itu terjadi, hubungi Neji. Hanya bocah itu yang bisa mengendalikan Gaara. Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk menghadapi kepribadian satu itu."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud sang kakak ketika lelaki itu berkata kalau Naruto terlihat bersandar kepada Neji. Si pemuda pirang sebenarnya bukan orang yang bersandar, tapi Neji lah yang selalu mengawasi dan selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Gaara kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Kalau Gaara sangat menyukai Neji, kenapa dia tidak meminta Gaara untuk menghilang dan berhenti mengganggu Naruto?"

"Neji sudah melakukannya. Dia bahkan berkata kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai putra sulung keluarga Namikaze itu karena Gaara terus 'menempel' pada Naruto, tapi Gaara tidak peduli."

"Kenapa?"

"Menrutmu?" Tsunade menaikkan alis. "Kalau dia pergi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Neji lagi. Apa kau pikir Gaara akan melakukan itu? Selama ini dia percaya bahwa dia juga memiliki hak atas tubuh Naruto karena dia adalah orang yang melindungi adiknya itu saat mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

_ 'Tapi itu tidak berarti Gaara berhak mengacaukan hidup yang dimiliki adik tunggalnya.'_

Sasuke harus menahan diri sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyuarakan pemikiran dan pendapatnya.

Tsunade menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Ia melemparkan tatapan serius yang sejak tadi belum sempat dilihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan kasus rumit seperti yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi yang jelas akan ada masalah yang lebih besar jika kami tidak bisa membantunya. Neji tidak mungkin memberitahumu, tapi kurasa kau memang harus mengetahui hal ini."

Sasuke tanpa sadar meremas kertas yang tadi ia pelajari. Ia memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai apa yang akan didengarnya dari sang lawan bicara.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang dan menegakkan tubuh, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan kontak mata yang sejak tadi dipertahankannya.

_ "He will loose his mind if he can't control himself. The stress will put him to his limit and trust me, TRUST me, we will never want to know what will happen next."_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, sudah sepatutnya Itachi menaruh perhatian lebih kepada sang adik.

Dan itulah yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan studimu? IP-mu menurun?" tanyanya saat melihat sang adik duduk di gazebo yang ada di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Itachi tahu betul Sasuke hanya akan datang ke tempat ini jika dia butuh tempat untuk berpikir.

Helaan napas yang didengarnya tentu tidak mengindikasikan hal yang baik. Walaupun Sasuke selalu bersikap tenang, acuh dan dingin, bukan berarti putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tidak memiliki beban pikiran.

Sejak dulu Itachi tahu Sasuke lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaan daripada dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau terjebak di situasi yang menyudutkanmu? Hidup dan mati?"

"Hn?"

Itachi tentu bisa menangkap sorot bingung dan tersesat di sepasang mata milik sang adik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar dari sebuah jalan buntu?"

"Hn?"

Itachi tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa langsung mengemukakan apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan, dan untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga Sasuke mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Aku iri karena kau memiliki Shion _neechan _sekarang."

Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka semua ucapan tidak masuk akal sang adik akan berujung ke pengakuannya satu ini.

"Kau menyukai Shion?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya," Itachi angkat bahu dan menolehkan kepala untuk menatap pemuda yang masih memfokuskan pandangan ke arah langit.

"Dari percakapanku dengan calon kakak iparku kemarin, aku tahu wanita cantik itu menyukaimu, _niisan. _Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima pertunangan ini kalau aku tidak menyukainya, Sasuke." Itachi tidak tahu sejak kapan adiknya berubah emosional seperti ini.

"Sebagai seorang wanita yang kelak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu," kini Sasuke membalas tatapan sang kakak, "apa kau mencintainya?"

Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan perasaannya terhadap Shion untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia bukan orang yang gegabah dalam mengatakan sesuatu, terlebih sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaan orang lain seperti ini.

"Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan sejauh itu," jawabnya jujur.

Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang melemparkan pandangan ke langit, tapi juga sang putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi aku tahu ini adalah tahap yang baik. Harus kuakui kedua orang tua kita sudah memilih calon menantu yang sesuai."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan kakaknya. _Tousan _dan _kaasan_-nya memang selalu membuat keputusan yang terbaik, dan seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, kali ini mereka sudah memilih wanita yang sesuai. Hanya saja—

"Sesuai seperti yang mereka harapkan atau sesuai seperti yang kau harapkan, _niisan?"_

Kalau saja Itachi bukan keturunan Uchiha, ia pasti sudah merasa terpancing dan tersinggung dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya karena Sasuke terkesan memojokkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan dan aku pun demikian. Aku tidak tahu apakah Shion sesuai dengan yang diharapkan mereka atau sesuai dengan harapanku, tapi aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mencoba. Terkadang kau hanya harus memberanikan diri untuk menerima apa yang terjadi."

"Kau terdengar putus asa." Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak menyukai perkataan sekaligus nada bicara yang digunakan sang kakak. Lelaki di sampingnya terdengar terlalu... pasrah.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu di awal tadi," Itachi bangun dari duduknya dan menundukkan kepala, kembali menjalin kontak mata dengan adiknya. "Dihadapkan pada pilihan hidup dan mati sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Jika kau hidup, berarti kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu agar kau tetap hidup. Kalau kau mati, kau bisa menyelamatkan apa yang seharusnya kau korbankan tapi kau menukarkannya dengan nyawamu."

Sejak awal Sasuke tahu kakaknya pasti berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebodoh apapun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, Itachi pasti tetap berusaha menjawabnya.

"Situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, tapi kau harus tetap membuat keputusan. Saranku, pikirkan hal yang akan terjadi jika kau memilih salah satu keputusan itu. Jika mengorbankan nyawamu lebih baik, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima kenyataan."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela napas. Ia baru saja melewati pemikiran tahap pertamanya.

"Jika kau terjebak di jalan buntu, kau jelas tidak memiliki celah untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kau tidak memiliki jalan yang bisa kau lewati, benar, tapi kau selalu bisa memanjat dinding di belakangmu kan? Memang bukan hal yang mudah, tapi itu satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membantumu keluar dari kebuntuan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menghela napas dan kali ini disertai gelengan kepala. Ia baru saja melewati pemikiran tahap keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan dua pertanyaan tadi, tapi aku tahu kau sebenarnya sudah memikirkan jawaban dari dua pertanyaanmu tadi. Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya padaku pun kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sasuke memang tidak bodoh dan seperti yang dikatakan sosok yang sudah membalikkan tubuh itu, ia memang sudah memiliki jawaban dan rencana tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hanya saja ia harus mendengar jawaban sang kakak. Ia harus meminta pendapat sang kakak.

"Kalau jawaban-jawaban itu membuatku harus menjadi orang yang kau benci, apa kau akan tetap membiarkanku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, _niisan?"_

Terutama pertanyaan satu ini. Ia benar-benar harus mendengar jawaban lelaki yang tengah menoleh untuk menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

_"If it's worth it, then go."_

Sang Uchiha bungsu menutup mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Walaupun ia sudah menduga jawaban dari pertanyaan tearkhirnya, ia tetap tidak bisa menerima jawaban yang diberikan sang kakak.

Lagipula, apa yang lebih berharga daripada hubunganmu dengan satu-satunya saudara kandungmu sendiri? Dengan kakakmu sendiri? Bukankah hubungan darah lebih kental daripada hubungan lain yang ada di muka bumi?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NamikazeNoah: **Naru masih saya sembunyikan. Niat saya ingin memperjelas situasi mereka dari sudut pandang orang luar dulu, jadi fokus tokoh utama saya kesampingkan ^^

**Kicchan: **teka-teki masih terus berlanjut, tapi ga akan sejelas dulu. _Hints _tentang apa yang bakal terjadi di _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya juga tetap ada, tapi lebih tersembunyi, kkkk~


	19. Chapter 18

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apakah aku harus mengucapkan 'selamat' kepada kalian?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan kepala sementara sosok di sebelahnya melepaskan tawa. Ia menggulung naskah di tangannya dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan pukulan tepat di puncak kepala pemuda yang baru saja bicara.

"Jangan memukul kepalanya terlalu sering, Sasuke. Kita masih membutuhkan Kiba untuk menyelesaikan properti untuk _scene _terakhir," seru Tenten dari atas panggung.

Kalau saja ia tidak ikut serta dalam pementasan drama klasik ini, Sasuke tentu tidak akan menyangka bahwa waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Seleksi yang diikutinya berjalan dengan lancar dan walaupun ia gagal mendapatkan peran utama, Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai sutradara tetap mempercayakan peran pendamping utama untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan yang sama seperti Kiba, tapi aku juga ingin bertanya; apakah aku harus memberi kalian ucapan 'selamat'?"

Helaan napas yang diberikan sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak membuat senyum lebar yang diulas Sakura hilang. Gadis itu malah memperlebar senyumannya ketika orang yang masuk ke ruang drama di sampingnya menganggukkan kepala.

Ucapan selamat dan godaan rekan-rekan satu klubnya membuat Sasuke semakin sering menghela napas. Ia tidak menyukai kesepakatan yang ia buat dua hari yang lalu dengan pemuda yang kini melingkarkan sebelah lengan di bahunya.

"Aku tahu kalian hanya butuh waktu sebelum benar-benar bersama! Selamat Sasuke, akhirnya kau memiliki seorang kekasih," Kiba melemparkan cengiran lebar dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

_"Shut up," _erang Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak menyukai perhatian yang didapatkannya dari semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan dan mendengar pengakuan 'kekasih'nya.

Tanpa buang waktu ia langsung meninggalkan ruang klub setelah Tenten memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan kostum yang harus ia kenakan di pementasan yang akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuh, menatap pemuda yang berdiri bebreapa langkah di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mendekati sosok yang masih belum merubah posisinya.

"_Dobe—"_

"Sejak awal kau memang tidak menyukai hubungan ini."

"Hei, dengar—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku sehingga kau begitu malu mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memengang bahu lawan bicaranya. Napasnya terputus ketika sepasang mata milik sang lawan bicara menatap lurus kedua iris oniks yang ia miliki.

"Kau sudah mempermainkannya. Tindakan yang bagus."

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengelak dari bogem mentah yang terarah tepat ke rahangnya. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sebelum menabrak dinding di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanpa ragu Sasuke membalas tatapan pemuda yang kini menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi kepalanya.

"Aku menyelamatkannya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Keadaannya sudah terlalu menyedihkan, kau tahu? Kalau bukan karena perasaannya yang begitu besar padamu, sejak awal aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tenang dan tidak membalas ucapan sosok di depannya.

"Naruto," ia mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkannya di pinggang pemuda pirang yang masih menahannya, "kau menyebalkan," lanjutnya sembari menyandarkan dahi ke sisi bahu sang Uzumaki.

Lingkaran lengannya mengerat saat tubuh pemuda di hadapannya bersandar seratus persen padanya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti, Sasuke. Akan sangat berbahaya jika keadaannya terus seperti ini."

Neji memang orang yang sudah memaksa sang Uchiha untuk mendekati dan mengawasi Naruto, tapi kini ia juga yang memaksa pemuda di depannya untuk menjauhi dan menghentikan hubungan mereka.

"Gaara bisa membunuhku kalau aku menghentikan semua ini, Neji. Kau mau melihatku mati muda?"

"Tapi—"

Gelengan kepala tegas yang ditujukan padanya cukup untuk membuat sang Hyuuga menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala Sasuke dan bagaimana cara otak putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bekerja.

Neji meringis pelan saat melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengompres rahangnya yang mulai membiru akibat 'hadiah' yang diberikan Gaara kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan itu dari Itachi?" tanyanya. Sang Uchiha sulung memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang dihadapi sang adik selama hampir tiga bulan belakangan.

Kedua ujung alis pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak saling bertaut saat lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tasnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat mengetahui apa benda itu setelah Sasuke melemparkannya.

"Alas bedak? Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan sedikit menekan lebamnya. Ia terpaksa menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya agar tidak meringis kesakitan. Gaara memang tidak pernah ragu ketika menyerangnya.

"Bukankah aku belajar dari yang terbaik?" ungkapnya sebelum kembali menempelkan kompres ke lukanya, kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

Dari semua serangan yang dilancarkan Gaara, Sasuke yakin Neji juga mengalami hal yang tidak kalah 'menyenangkan' darinya—terlebih Hyuuga muda itu jauh lebih dulu menghadapi kepribadian lain Naruto tadi. Tapi, dari semua serangan itu, Neji berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik dari mata semua orang—kecuali ketika pemuda beriris mata perak itu membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri ke ruang klub drama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau saja bukan karena kecerobohan Neji, Sasuke yakin ia tidak mungkin berhasil menangkap lebam di tubuhnya saat itu.

"Sudah berapa lama semua ini terjadi, Sasuke? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara berhasil mengejutkanmu kan?"

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya dan mengutuk di dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana Neji memperhatikan isi benda yang tadi ia lemparkan. Ia memang sudah harus membeli _foundation _baru.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya," elak Sasuke yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam. "Setidaknya aku tidak menyembunyikannya dari Tsunade-_sama._"

"Dia mengetahui hal ini? Dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku memintanya memberitahumu jika dia menganggap perlakuan Gaara sudah tidak bisa ditolerir, jadi kurasa kau tahu alasan kenapa dia belum membuka mulut."

Neji tidak akan mengelak. Ia memang pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari yang mungkin dialami Sasuke ketika harus menghadapi Gaara, tapi bukan berarti Tsunade bisa membiarkan semua hal ini terjadi.

"Dia bisa benar-benar membunuhmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak selama aku bisa mempertahankan Naruto."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini Gaara bisa muncul dengan mudah. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali kau menghubungiku untuk menghadapinya dalam satu bulan terakhir."

Kekhawatiran Neji memang bukan tanpa alasan dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya memang benar, sama sekali tidak dilebih-lebihkan.

Tsunade memang memintanya untuk tetap bersiaga karena Sasuke bisa menghubunginya tiba-tiba seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima panggilan atau pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, tapi frekuensi panggilan dan pesan singkat yang didapatkannya makin meningkat dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Keadaan Naruto kembali tidak stabil, hanya saja Sasuke selalu berhasil 'mengurung' kembali Gaara sebelum keadaan Naruto berubah 'kritis'.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat lebih dari ini. Aku tidak mau membahayakanmu, Sasuke."

"Jangan berlebihan," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Sasuke."

"Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Neji."

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Dan begitu pula Naruto," Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris keperakan milik lawan bicaranya. "Naruto adalah prioritasmu, jangan lupakan itu. Apapun yang terjadi padaku adalah resiko yang sejak awal memang harus kutanggung. Aku memutuskan untuk membantumu, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan tanggung jawabku."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Hn?"

Naruto menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film _thriller_ yang dipilih Sasuke dari rak DVD miliknya. Hari ini mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk nonton bersama di apartemen sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menerima perasaanku dan mau mencoba memulai hubungan ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Naruto mungkin terlihat ceria dan lepas, tapi pemuda pirang itu nyatanya memang memiliki sisi serius yang bisa membuat sang Uchiha muda merasa kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke sembari menolehkan kepala dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Walaupun mereka sedang dalam posisi duduk, Naruto tetap saja lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Balasan pertanyaan yang diterimanya tentu berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terkejut.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya berubah dari satu raut ke raut lain hanya dalam hitungan detik. Raut terkejut adalah yang pertama terlihat, lalu digantikan raut ternganga, kemudian bingung, sebelum ditutup dengan raut tenang.

_"Baka Dobe."_

Sang pemuda pirang melepaskan tawa dan mengacak rambut _raven _kekasihnya sebelum menarik bahu pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang membuat tubuh keduanya merapat. Senyum terulas di wajah sang Uzumaki saat merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh satu-satunya orang yang tengah bersamanya.

_"What's with that sudden question, Dobe?"_

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menarik napas panjang. Pandangan matanya memang terarah pada layar televisi, tapi perhatiannya sama sekali tidak terfokus pada adegan kejar-mengejar yang ditampilkan di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita berdua cukup sulit diterima otakku, _Teme._ Sejak awal aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan berbau romantis padaku, tapi ketika kau datang dan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu... itu..."

"Sulit dipercaya, aku tahu."

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyinggungmu, _Teme, _hanya saja aku merasa ada hal yang membingungkan diantara semua ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Pengakuanmu terkesan terburu-buru... Entahlah."

Senyum kembali terulas di wajah Naruto ketika sebelah bahunya terasa berat. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengacak pelan rambut lawan bicaranya.

"Haruskah aku membuat pengakuan cinta agar kau berhenti meragukan semua hal ini, _Dobe?"_

Tanpa ragu otak pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu meneriakkan kata 'ya', tapi di saat yang bersamaan sisi dirinya yang lain meneriakkan 'tidak'.

Naruto tahu Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka membuka mulut untuk mengatakan semua hal yang ada di kepalanya, tapi ia juga tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang sulit untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting. Sasuke hanya akan membuka mulutnya jika pemuda itu tidak yakin dengan semua hal yang dilakukannya dan hal itu memaksanya untuk bicara demi meyakinkan orang yang sedang berurusan dengannya.

Sepasang iris mata yang tadinya mengarah pada layar televisi kini teralih pada sepasang mata beriris oniks milik pemuda yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Naruto tentu bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata indah milik sang kekasih. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Naruto tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyadari tindakan sang Uchiha yang ternyata mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Dari jarak sedekat itu juga Naruto bisa mencium harum mint yang menjadi ciri khas kekasihnya ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**Kicchan: **oke, harusnya saya membalas _review _ini di _chap _kemarin, tapi karena saya lupa jadi yaa... ^^" Teka-teki sudah mulai berkurang kok. Mulai dari sekarang semuanya bakal terungkap sedikit demi sedikit :D


	20. Chapter 19

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Untuk ukuran seorang pemain drama, harus kuakui kalau kemampuan aktingmu memang sangat mengagumkan."

Sasuke mengerang pelan, sebelah tangannya meremas kesal rambutnya yang jauh daru kata rapi. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia harus menghadapi percakapan semacam ini pada pukul delapan pagi. Ia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan sosok ini masuk ke kamar asramanya.

"Dengar, ini masih terlalu pagi bagiku untuk membicarakan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan. Apapun itu," ungkap Sasuke sembari duduk di sofa tunggal miliknya. Ia tidak mau duduk di sofa yang sama dengan pemilik rambut panjang itu.

"Kalau aku tidak bertanya padamu, kapan kau akan memberitahuku? Kalau saja mereka tidak membicarakan kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sasuke."

Sejak awal Sasuke tahu bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya untuk mencegah percakapan ini terjadi memang sia-sia. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa diketahui orang lain.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan ini secara langsung padamu, tapi kau pasti tahu bahwa dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan perebutan."

Mahasiswa muda itu sebenarnya masih belum tenang setelah percakapan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Naruto kemarin, dan fakta bahwa pagi ini ia harus menghadapi hal mengejutkan lain sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sasuke. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mempermainkan siapapun."

Sasuke bisa merasakan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Demi Tuhan, ia baru berhasil memejamkan mata dengan tenang empat jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi sosok yang melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya?

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya. Kau tidak bisa—"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Pada akhirnya sang Uchiha bungsu angkat bicara. "Aku bisa melakukan semua hal yang kuinginkan. Aku bisa memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku."

"Berhenti bermain-main," geram sang lawan bicara, masih sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya."

_"Shut up."_

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya."

_"Shut. Up."_

"Kau tidak pernah—"

_"JUST SHUT UP, YOU JERK!"_

Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah melepaskan emosi, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang sulit mengungkapkan kekesalan. Kepada siapapun.

"Aku memang adikmu, tapi bukan berarti kau mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Terlalu banyak yang tidak berhasil kau sadari dariku, Itachi."

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang sejak tadi memojokkan Sasuke, tampak menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku mengetahui semua hal tentangmu seperti aku mengetahui diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan lebih mengerti dirimu lebih daripada orang tua kita sendiri," tuturnya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke melepaskan tawa sinis dan melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada sang kakak. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pasti memperburuk hubungan mereka, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Waktu tiga bulan cukup untuk membuatnya muak atas semua hal yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan lelaki yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku membencimu? Sangat-sangat membencimu?"

Itachi membulatkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Ia tahu sejak dulu adik tunggalnya terkadang memang tidak menyukainya, tapi tidak sampai tingkat membenci.

"Dari yang kulihat sekarang, kau tidak tahu hal itu kan?" Sasuke tampak menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa. "Apa kau juga tahu kalau aku tahu alasan dibalik keputusanmu untuk menerima pertunangan tiba-tiba itu?"

"Sasuke—" Itachi sama sekali tidak menyukai kemana pembicaraan mereka mengarah.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tahu penyebab kekalahanmu di pertandingan kendo sewaktu kita bertemu di babak final?"

"Sasuke—"

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tahu kenapa kau selalu berusaha menjadi anak emas di keluarga kita? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti berbagai macam perlombaan?"

"Sasuke..." Itachi sama sekali tidak menyukai semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada lelah tadi.

"Apa kau tahu saat ini aku sangat membencimu karena semua rasa kasihan yang kau berikan dengan caramu melakukan semua hal itu? Apa kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin mengakuimu sebagai kakak kandungku?"

Itachi tahu saat ini keadaan benar-benar berbalik menyerangnya. Setelah semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, ia tidak yakin kalau ia masih berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupan sang adik. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia masih pantas menunjukkan wajahnya di depan sang Uchiha muda.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_"You'll drunk."_

_ "As if I care." _

_ "And you'll die if you drive with your condition 'rite now."_

_ "As if you care."_

_ "I'm not. But Naruto does."_

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam saat pemuda yang sudah mengganggunya merebut slokinya dengan kasar sebelum menenggak isinya tanpa sisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk bermain denganmu, Gaara."

Gaara menyunggingkan seringai mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha. Kalau saja Naruto tidak tidur cepat hari ini, ia tidak mungkin ada di bar ini sekarang.

"Apa alasanmu ada di tempat ini adalah karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adikku kemarin?" tanyanya setelah memesan minuman kepada bartender.

"Bisikanmu di kepalanya sudah tidak begitu kuat, kau tahu? Ucapanku dengan mudah bisa menghalangi niatmu menginvasi pikirannya."

Gaara benci untuk mengakuinya tapi apa yang baru saja didengarnya memang benar. Setelah Sasuke kembali menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Naruto, ia memang makin sering kehilangan kesempatan untuk 'menampakkan diri'. Yang terjadi setelah dua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang itu menjadi sepasang kekasih malah lebih parah karena Gaara tidak hanya sulit mencari kesempatan untuk 'muncul', tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, sulit menginvasi pikiran sang Uzumaki.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengganggu adikmu, Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa didapatkannya karena berani menanyakan hal tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menempel pada adikku, Uchiha?" Gaara memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali meneguk minumannya. Ia tahu ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya jika masih ingin menyetir dengan aman saat pulang nanti.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Sampai detik ini aku masih belum memiliki rencana untuk meninggalkan kekasihku."

Kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha berhasil membuat Gaara menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika lawan bicaranya ini mengklaim si pemuda berambut pirang sebagai miliknya.

Naruto adalah milik Namikaze Gaara. Naruto adalah miliknya. Selamanya Naruto adalah miliknya dan fakta itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Neji dari seorang bocah sepertimu. Dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang jelas jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu. Kau tidak pantas untuk lelaki sepertinya," papar Sasuke, lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan hal terburuk yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara dengan nada rendah dan mengancam. "Jangan berani menyentuh Neji dengan jarimu," ucapnya kemudian.

Sang lawan bicara tampak mengulaskan seringai. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang makin padat seiring berjalannya waktu. Tengah malam memang waktu puncak di tempat yang baru saja ia lewatkan.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau juga mencintai Neji dan berniat berselingkuh di belakang adikku," tutur Gaara yang ternyata mengikuti tindakan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tebakanmu itu benar?" Sasuke menatap pemuda yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menaikkan alis. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertimu, hn?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengelak dari kepalan tangan yang mengarah lurus ke perutnya. Ia meringis pelan saat merasakan dampak dari pukulan yang ia terima. Sang Uchiha membungkukkan tubuh dan dengan tangan yang masih memegangi perutnya, ia mengulaskan senyum.

Dibalik semua sikap berengsek yang selalu ditunjukkan Gaara, nyatanya pemuda yang sebenarnya memiliki rambut berwarna merah itu masih mempedulikan lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu?" desis sang Namikaze tepat di telinga lawan bicaranya.

Sang pemuda yang dimaksud perlahan menegakkan tubuh dan melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna biru yang berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, aku sama sekali tidak meragukannya. Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya. Apa kau lupa? Aku terlalu penting untuk adikmu. Pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang dalam permainan ini, bukankah begitu..."

"Kau—"

"...Naruto?"

Gaara mengerang pelan dan membiarkan tubuh yang ia tempati melemas dan condong ke depan, tepat mengarah pada Sasuke yang sudah melebarkan kedua lengannya.

"Kau..."

Sang Namikaze masih bisa merasakan pelukan yang menghalangi tubuh Naruto jatuh dan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Sasuke. Gaara kembali mengerang pelan dan mengutuk sang Uchiha karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi berhasil 'mengusirnya'.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Anna: **ummm... mungkin? ^^

**ukkychan: **jangan bilang ukky ga baca pairing-nya -_-"

**Kicchan: **eh? Kenapa udah mau habis? (O.O) Saya ga akan bisa _update _cepat-cepat, _gomen _^^"

**namikazenoah: **sekarang memang SasuNaru, tapi... Nanti juga NaruSasu-nya keluar kok! :D


	21. Chapter 20

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tatapannya masih mengarah pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya dengan jelas. Sejak kapan ia menyukai pakaian serba hitam seperti ini? Dan... sejak kapan ia senang menata rambutnya?

Sang Uzumaki yakin ia tidak melakukan apapun sebelum tidur kemarin malam, ia juga yakin ia mengenakan piyama, bukan pakaian bepergian seperti yang menempel di tubuhnya saat ini.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghindari sakit kepala yang pasti akan ia dapatkan kalau terus memikirkan keanehan yang sedang ia alami. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Hari ini memang tidak ada kegiatan penting selain datang ke kampus untuk berkonsultasi dengan Kakashi mengenai sidang skripsi yang terpaksa ia undur karena sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sejujurnya pemuda pirang ini tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diidapnya, tapi menurut Tsunade, wanita yang sudah menjadi dokternya sejak kecil, ia tidak boleh mengalami kelelahan dan stress yang berlebihan.

Ia sudah berusaha bertanya kepada sang dokter mengenai detail penyakitnya, tapi wanita cantik itu tidak pernah mau membuka mulut. Tsunade selalu berkata bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia tidak mengetahui penyakitnya dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menyetujui ucapan mantan dosen kedua orang tuanya itu. Toh kalaupun ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, mungkin ia tidak akan mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

_ "Teme?"_

Sepasang mata beriris biru itu kini mengarah pada sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sofanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya karena walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu selalu menolak jika ia hendak memberikan kunci duplikat tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Bodoh," cetusnya kesal ketika menyadari bahwa dahi pemuda yang terlelap di sofanya itu terasa panas. Sasuke memang bukan orang yang mudah sakit, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak terkena demam jika dia tidur tanpa selimut di suhu ruangan yang cukup rendah seperti ini?

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengubah posisi tubuh sang Uchiha ke posisi duduk. Ia mengabaikan erangan protes yang diterimanya dan berusaha menggendong si pemilik rambut _raven _di punggungnya.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku, _Teme. _Kalaupun kau tidak membangunkanku, tidak seharusnya kau tidur sembarangan seperti itu. Kau kan bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu padaku, hn? Tidak, terimakasih."

Naruto melepaskan tawa saat mendengar gumaman pemilik iris mata oniks yang kini sudah ia baringkan di atas tempat tidurnya. Kini matanya mengarah lurus kepada mata sang lawan bicara yang masih digelayuti rasa kantuk.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto sembari menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang menggigil pelan.

"Aku terlambat kembali ke asrama, Neji memberikan kunci duplikat apartemenmu padaku setelah menendangku keluar dari kediamannya." Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur dengan kemampuan berbohongnya yang sangat baik di saat-saat terjepit seperti ini.

"Kau datang ke tempat Neji untuk menginap?" Naruto menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke menarik napas lega setelah mulai merasa hangat karena Naruto berhasil menutupi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya—kecuali kepala—dengan selimut yang cukup tebal.

"Hubunganku dengan Itachi memburuk dan satu-satunya nama yang muncul di kepalaku semalam adalah Neji. Tapi dia malah mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk menginap di sini."

Naruto menatap sepasang mata oniks yang kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke memang pernah bercerita kalau hubungannya dengan Itachi berbeda dengan hubungan yang dimiliki kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi ketika ia menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Bagaimana Itachi menasehatinya, bagaimana hampir semua anggota klub drama memojokkannya, dan bagaimana Neji 'menampar'nya dengan sukses.

Naruto tahu bagaimana Sasuke berusaha untuk membuka diri sebisa mungkin kepadanya karena pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu tidak ingin dirinya berpikiran macam-macam. Naruto yakin Neji pasti sudah memberitahu kekasihnya ini mengenai pemikiran liar yang kadang ia miliki terhadap sesuatu.

_"Dobe."_

Sang Uzumaki kembali menatap lawan bicaranya yang terlihat berusaha untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Berhenti berpikir dan jangan membuatku khawatir," lanjutnya yang diikuti helaan napas pajang.

Naruto menaikkan alis. Kenapa Sasuke menghkawatirkannya? Dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Naruto mengerlingkan mata dan bangun dari duduknya untuk mengacak pelan puncak kepala sang Uchiha.

"Istirahatlah. Aku harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli obat penurun demam untukmu dan kurasa aku juga harus membuatkanmu bubur. Jangan lakukan apapun, mengerti?"

Setelah mendapatkan balasan berupa anggukkan kecil, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum melakukan apa yang dikatakannya kepada sang Uchiha.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menggelengkan kepala melihat sosok yang duduk dengan tubuh berbalut selimut di sofanya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan melangkah mendekati pemuda yang hanya ia tinggalkan selama lima belas menit di apartemennya itu.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk tidak melakukan apapun, _Teme?"_ tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan melemparkan tatapan malas padanya.

Tanpa ragu si pemuda pirang membungkukkan tubuh dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda yang masih belum membuka mulut, hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuh sang kekasih masih lebih tinggi dari suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan."

Sang Uzumaki kembali menaikkan alis saat sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya, memberikan tanda agar ia tidak menjauhkan diri.

"Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk terus menempel denganmu, saat ini aku harus membuat bubur dan menyiapkan obat untukmu, _Teme,"_ tuturnya sembari menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan sang Uchiha.

Naruto melepaskan tawa pelan dan mengacak puncak kepala Sasuke ketika melihat bagaimana sepasang mata sayu dengan iris oniks itu berusaha melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. Ia segera melangkah ke arah dapur minimalis miliknya dan melakukan apa yang sudah ia katakan kepada pemuda berkulit pucat yang sudah kembali memfokuskan diri ke layar televisi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi kakakmu?" teriak Naruto dari dapur.

"Hn."

"Apa arti 'Hn'-mu itu? Aku masih belum bisa membedakan makna kata favoritmu, _Teme."_

"Belum."

"Huh? Aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar, tapi kurasa dia pasti mencemaskanmu. Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya sebelum dia menelpon polisi dan mengabarkan kalau dia kehilangan adiknya_."_

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan dan mengganti _channel _televisi, mencari program tontonan yang bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mematikan televisi dan memainkan _game _di ponselnya. Suara-suara yang dihasilkan Naruto di dapur entah kenapa cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tenang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia jatuh sakit karena seingatnya ia termasuk orang yang memiliki imunitas yang sangat baik. Tapi mungkin, mungkin, semua hal yang dihadapinya akhir-akhir ini berhasil membuat pikirannya tertekan sehingga menyebabkan kesehatannya menurun. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri kalau ada hal yang berhasil mengacaukan kepalanya.

"Apa perlu aku yang menghubunginya untukmu?" tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas meja dan duduk di samping si pemuda berambut _raven_.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan padanya dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Walaupun lidahnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa pahit, ia tahu ia akan terasa jauh lebih baik jika ia tetap memberikan asupan nutrisi dan energi yang cukup pada tubuhnya.

Naruto menaikkan alis ketika sisi tubuhnya terasa berat dan menggelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana Sasuke menikmati sarapan dengan tubuh yang bersandar padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat sebelah lengan dan melingkarkannya di bahu sang Uchiha sebelum meraih remot dan mencari acara televisi yang menarik perhatian.

"Kali ini apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh sampai-sampai Itachi hilang akal dan marah padamu?" tanya Naruto setelah memutuskan untuk menonton salah satu acara musik.

"Apa yang membutmu berpikir kalau akulah yang melakukan hal yang bodoh dan bukan dia, _Dobe?"_

Naruto melirik sisi wajah kekasihnya sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada video musik yang sedang ditayangkan.

"Karena setahuku Itachi bukan orang yang sering melakukan hal bodoh, tentu saja."

Sasuke kembali mengerlingkan mata mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, tapi untuk kali ini penilaian itu sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Itachi mengetahui hubungan kita."

Kali ini Naruto menolehkan kepala dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada pemuda yang sudah menghabiskan isi mangkuknya.

"Aku tahu dia pernah menyukaimu, tapi semenjak dia menerima pertunangannya dengan Shion, kupikir dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi padamu. Semua tuduhan yang dia tujukan benar-benar memicu kekesalanku. Aku tahu apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu dan aku tahu orang yang sudah berlaku kasar sepertiku tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan semua hal itu padaku. Dengan nada seperti itu. Dengan kemarahan sebesar itu. Dengan sangat menyakitkan seperti itu."

"Dan kau akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan lanjutan ucapan yang diberikan Naruto.

Sesabar apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak pernah bisa tahan jika sudah dihadapakan dengan bentuk tuduhan negatif dalam bentuk apapun—terlebih jika tuduhan itu dilontarkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Orang yang paling ia percaya di dunia ini.

Naruto meraih mangkuk di pangkuan sang Uchiha dan kembali meletakkannya di atas nampan. Ia meraih gelas dan dua butir obat yang sudah ia siapkan. Senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya saat Sasuke meminum obatnya dan meneguk habis isi gelas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa komentar yang harus kuberikan dalam masalah ini, _Teme, _karena secara tidak langsung aku adalah orang yang sudah membuat hubungan kalian memburuk. Tapi kurasa dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepala, menyalahkan ucapan Naruto. Kalaupun ada yang dikhawatirkan Itachi, orang itu bukan dirinya, melainkan sosok yang duduk tepat di sampingnya ini. Dari semua perkataan yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha sulung, Sasuke yakin benar sosok yang ada di kepala lelaki itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan sebagai balasan semua ucapan kakakmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan menutupi sisi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dan memeluknya erat sembari menumpukan dahinya di atas lutut.

"Aku mengatakan hal terbodoh yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan," ungkapnya dengan nada berat. "Semarah apapun aku kepada Itachi, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua yang kukatakan saat itu. _I fucked everything up."_

Naruto melemparkan tatapan teduh dan memutuskan untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Sasuke, membawa tubuh Uchiha muda itu ke pelukannya. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu seperti ini ia bisa melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya; kondisi Sasuke sebagai seorang remaja yang jauh dari kata kuat seperti yang biasa pemuda ini perlihatkan di hadapan orang banyak.

Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang seperti ini dan Naruto tentu merasa beruntung karena mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang mengenai juniornya ini.

"Itachi melakukan banyak hal bodoh untukku dan tidak sepantasnya aku menyalahkan semua hal yang dia lakukan," ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan posisi meringkuknya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di sisi bahunya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan sang lawan bicara.

"Aku merebut perhatian kedua orang tuaku darinya. Sekeras apapun _niisan _berusaha untuk membanggakan mereka, _chichi _dan _haha _tetap memperhatikanku. Itachi melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat mereka memperhatikannya—menjadi juara kelas, mengikuti dan memenangkan berbagai perlombaan—tapi mereka tetap tidak menganggap keberhasilan itu."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Sasuke, pelukannya mengerat dengan sendirinya.

"Aku merebut semua hal yang dia inginkan—kemenangannya di turnamen kendo, kau, dan kebebasannya dari tanggung jawab untuk menikahi Shion."

Kali ini Naruto membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

"Aku mendapatkan semua yang tidak seharusnya kudapatkan hanya karena kedua orang tuaku lebih memilih untuk membebankan semua hal pada _niisan. _Hanya karena mereka lebih menyayangiku. Hanya karena aku adalah 'anak emas' yang selalu mereka elu-elukan. Hanya karena—"

"Sasuke."

Sang Uzumaki mengulaskan senyum tipis saat mendengar isakan yang berhasil terselip dari bibir sang Uchiha. Ia mengulurkan tangan, melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sasuke di kakinya dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk menggenggam tangannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum saat ia merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang lain dengan ragu melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mereka makin merapat.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang lemah, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang bisa mengabaikan semua kekesalan yang sudah ditumpuknya setelah sekian lama.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang cengeng, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang bisa terus menahan emosi ketika ada orang yang menunjukkan perhatian padanya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang menyedihkan, tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain yang lebih pantas dari itu saat ia menyadari bagaimana ia merasa sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang ditawarkan si pemuda pirang.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi ia tidak bisa meneruskan pelariannya dari perasaan yang sudah ia miliki sejak beberapa bulan setelah perkenalannya dengan sang Uzumaki.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang munafik, dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempedulikan orang lain yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya terhadap si pemuda pirang. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya dengan benar—untuk menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto sebaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Kicchan: **Udah mulai masuk ke inti, tapi kayaknya masih jauh ke akhir (-_-) Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Kirie: **merinding? (O.O) Sekarang udah tau kan Sasuke suka sama siapa ^^

**Makki chaan: **whoa, whoa, _review _beruntun! :D Apa sekarang udah ngerti maksud Sasuke? Pertanyaan yang lain pasti kejawab di _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya ^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot. _Reply 1997 © tvN

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mengerlingkan mata dan membiarkan sosok di hadapannya mengencangkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Senyum langsung terulas di wajahnya saat sosok lain melangkah dengan tenang mendekati posisinya berdiri.

"Kau kemana saja, _Teme? _Seharusnya kau yang merapikan pakaianku dan bukannya Neji," cetus sang Uzumaki sembari melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengerlingkan mata. Ia menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan seniornya itu sebelum mendorongnya masuk ke ruangan dimana sumber suara yang memanggil nama sang Uzumaki berasal.

"Entah kenapa hubungan kalian sebelum dan setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak jauh berbeda di mataku," tutur Neji sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang harus dibedakan? Apa kami memang harus membuat perbedaan?" tanya Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kaki ke kafetaria. Pertemuan mingguan klub drama yang baru ia hadiri ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Sebenarnya tanpa berusaha pun secara tidak sadar kalian sudah membuat beberapa perubahan," Neji menarik kursi kosong dan duduk berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke membuka minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya sudah ia beli dan menatap Neji dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Kau lebih perhatian padanya," ungkap lelaki berambut coklat sebahu itu. "Dan kali ini kau tidak segan untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya," imbuhnya kemudian.

Neji menunjukkan seringainya ketika melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha agar tidak tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia mungkin bukan orang yang terlihat senang memperhatikan orang lain, tapi ia memang sudah menaruh perhatian kepada kedua adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu lebih berani menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya, yang jelas aku menyukai bagaimana kau memperlakukan Naruto sekarang. Kau terlihat tulus."

Sasuke menaikkan alis sementara tangannya menaruh kaleng minumannya di atas meja. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan seniornya tidak seratus persen salah, ia tetap tidak menyukai pemilihan kata 'terlihat tulus' yang digunakannya tadi.

Neji menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris oniks sang Uchiha. Sejak awal ia ingin mengatakan hal yang akan ia katakan dan sekarang ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menundanya lagi.

"Sejak awal kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kapan semuanya bermula, tapi aku tahu kau juga menyukai Naruto ketika kau memintanya menjadi mentor aktingmu. Kau tidak mungkin meminta sembarang orang untuk mengajarimu teknik berciuman, bukan?"

"Kau benar-benar terlalu pandai untuk dikelabui," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan mendengus kesal.

Sejak awal ia memang sudah mengira bahwa setidaknya akan ada satu orang yang menyadari perasaan yang dipendamnya kepada si pemuda pirang. Ia memperkirakan Itachi lah yang akan mengetahui rahasianya ini, tapi pertengkaran yang mereka alami membuat perkiraannya jelas-jelas meleset.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak pada saat itu dan semua sikap posesifku muncul karena aku tidak yakin apakah kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto, mengingat kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya."

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa kau selalu menempel padanya. Kau tidak memberikan celah sedikit pun padaku untuk mendekatinya lagi setelah usahaku saat itu untuk menjauhinya."

"Benar. Disaat yang sama, aku juga berusaha membatasi perasaan Naruto padamu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan ketertarikan Uzumaki itu padamu, jadi aku berusaha untuk membatasinya."

"Kau benar-benar terlalu cerdik untukku," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menerima kekalahannya.

Walaupun Neji tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu, ia tidak begitu kesulitan untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan pemilik rambut _raven _ini. Sasuke memang selalu berhati-hati dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun nyatanya ia tetap gagal mengendalikan diri. Cukup dengan melihat bagaimana Sasuke menatap Naruto, Neji bisa mengira-ngira apa yang dirasakan sang _kouhai _kepada si pemuda berkulit _tan_.

Karena cara Sasuke menatap Naruto sama seperti cara Gaara menatapnya—penuh sayang namun disaat yang bersamaan juga penuh rasa sakit.

Neji harus mengakui kalau ia memang sempat salah menafsirkan alasan Sasuke mendekati Naruto di awal perkenalan keduanya. Ia mengira kalau Sasuke memang berniat untuk 'mengalahkan' Itachi dengan menjalin hubungan dengat dengan orang yang Uchiha sulung itu sukai, itulah kenapa ia menegur Sasuke saat itu dan secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk memperbaiki sikap.

Tindakan selanjutnya yang dilakukan Sasuke juga makin membuatnya makin salah mengartikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Perubahan sikap Sasuke saat menghadapi Naruto setelah peringatan yang ia berikan membuatnya yakin kalau pemuda itu memang mendekati Naruto tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk berkompetisi dengan Itachi.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu, semua perhatian yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, membuatnya menyadari apa yang selama ini terlewat dari pengamatannya. Membuatnya menyadari apa yang tersembunyi dari pikirannya mengenai hubungan antara kakak-beradik Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan berani keluar dari zona amanmu selama ini," ungkap Neji setelah meneguk isi kalengnya sendiri.

"Karena selama ini aku selalu diam dan tidak melakukan apapun terhadap perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sasuke juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berani mengambil keputusan untuk kembali menjalin persahabatan dengan Naruto setelah tahu kalau pemuda dengan kulit _tan _itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto memang menyukainya, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau pemuda itu akan mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah mereka berciuman. Kejadian itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di kepala sang Uchiha.

Rasa panik yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu cukup beralasan dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi sang Uzumaki. Bukan karena alasan yang ia berikan kepada si pemuda pirang—bahwa ia tidak menyukainya—tapi karena ia tahu ada batas yang tidak bisa ia lewati saat itu.

"Kukira kau akan terus bersembunyi karena kau tidak mau bersaing melawan kakakmu. Kukira kau tidak akan pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu kepada Naruto karena Itachi."

Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya dan memainkan kaleng yang masih ia genggam, sementara Neji masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari sang lawan bicara.

"Ada hubungan yang sangat sulit untuk dihindari," mulai sang pemuda dengan warna rambut gelap itu. "Hubungan yang membosankan tapi tidak bisa terelakkan. Hubungan yang akan terus bertahan seumur hidupmu."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan juniornya itu.

"Keluarga," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Hubungan itu dinamakan 'keluarga'."

Sang Hyuuga tahu bahwa terkadang isi kepala Sasuke mamang rumit dan sulit dipahami, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau sosok di depannya bisa mengatakan hal puitis seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Itachi begitu saja, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Itachi begitu saja, walaupun aku tahu dia tahu bahwa Naruto mencintaiku dan tidak bisa menerimanya. Sejahat apapun aku sebagai seorang adik, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti kakak kandungku sendiri."

Sasuke tidak berniat menyalahkan siapapun dan apapun atas kerumitan yang dihadapinya. Ia tahu kakaknya memiliki hak yang sama sepertinya untuk menyukai Naruto. Situasi dimana Itachi adalah orang yang lebih dulu mengutarakan ketertarikannya kepada si pemuda pirang pun tidak bisa ia salahkan, toh pada saat itu ia memang tidak berniat untuk mengumbar perasaannya terhadap sang Uzumaki kepada siapapun, termasuk sang kakak.

Awal pendekatan yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto pun sebenarnya bukan berdasarkan pada ketertarikannya, melainkan berdasar pada keinginannya untuk membantu sang kakak.

Sasuke selalu mengatakan semua yang didengarnya dari mulut Naruto dengan santai pada Itachi ketika mereka sedang berlatih kendo. Ia selalu mengabarkan apa yang sedang diinginkan si pemuda pirang kepada Itachi ketika mereka sedang makan bersama. Ia selalu memberitahu kesulitan yang sedang dihadapi pemuda pirang itu ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Uchiha berdua.

Ia melakukan semua itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk sang kakak karena ia tahu bahwa sudah waktunya ia mengambil alih tugas Itachi. Sudah waktunya ia membalas semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan Itachi. Sudah waktunya ia menjaga Itachi, dan bukan lagi sebaliknya.

Tapi ternyata ia kurang tepat memperhitungkan.

"Sejujurnya aku cukup marah ketika Itachi memintaku berhenti mendekati Naruto dan berkata kalau Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan bahan pertarungan untuk menang darinya. Kau tahu, dituduh mempermainkan orang lain oleh orang yang sebenarnya sedang kau bantu secara diam-diam terasa sangat menyakitkan," ungkap Sasuke pahit.

"Dan aku pun mengatakan hal yang sama karena aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya," ungkap Neji dengan nada pahit. _"Gomen, _Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepala karena ia memang tidak berniat menyalahkan siapapun. Pikiran Neji mengenai usahanya merebut Naruto demi mengalahkan Itachi, Sasuke anggap normal karena orang lain hanya mengetahui sisinya sebagai seorang adik yang berambisi untuk mengejar sang kakak. Orang lain hanya mengenali sisinya sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang tidak mau kalah dengan kakaknya.

Keputusannya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Naruto memang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi akibat dari keputusannya itu ternyata lebih menyakitkan—karena sang kakak dan senior di depannya ini melontarkan tuduhan yang sudah disebutkan.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berani menunjukkan perasaan ini sekarang? Apa karena Itachi sudah bertunangan?" tanya Neji hati-hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah atas perkataan yang pernah ia lontarkan kepada sang Uchiha sebelum mereka dekat karena kejadian di rumah sakit.

Sasuke meremas kaleng di tangannya dan meletakkan sampah itu di atas meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan melemparkan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berhenti menyukainya. Aku ingin terus menghindari perasaanku dan menjadi temannya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Aku ingin menghapus perasaanku dan menghilang dari hadapannya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu."

Neji melemparkan tatapan kagum. Untuk ukuran remaja sepertinya, pemikiran Uchiha Sasuke memang patut diperhitungkan. Tidak heran kenapa rekan-rekannya selalu berusaha memaksa pemuda ini untuk mejadi pemimpin mereka—walaupun sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke kembali menatap sepasang mata beriris keperakan milik Neji, "dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena alasan itu," tutupnya disertai sorot tenang.

Sang Hyuuga menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas permukaan meja. Senyum terulas di wajah lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Menyukai seseorang bukanlah sebuah pilihan karena hal itu datang dari hatimu sendiri. Jika kalian sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selain memberikan dukungan, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**makkichaan:** hahahaha, namaku jadi pengecualian ya? ^^ Lain kali aku bales di PM aja ya, biar balesannya bisa lebih panjang :3


	23. Chapter 22

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Taman hiburan? Kau serius?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala ketika pertanyaannya mendapatkan respon berupa anggukkan antusias dan senyum lebar. Entah kenapa ia menyesal menuruti perintah teman-temannya dari klub drama untuk pergi bersama si pemuda pirang. Berlatih untuk pementasan jelas lebih menyenangkan baginya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu di tempat ramai yang tengah ia jejaki ini.

Sang Uchiha kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Untuk ukuran seorang lulusan S1, Uzumaki Naruto memang sangat kekanakan.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat yang bisa kau pilih untuk merayakan kelulusanmu, kau memilih taman hiburan? Apa kau yakin usiamu dua puluh dua tahun, _Dobe?"_

Sasuke meringis pelan ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di puncak kepalanya. Ia memang tidak sempat hadir sebagai salah satu pendamping wisudawan ketika Naruto mengenakan toga kebanggaannya, dan hal itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa pemuda ini mengajaknya berkencan sekarang. Untuk merayakan kelulusannya.

"Kau tahu, orang tuaku menanyakan keberadaanmu dan _chichi _tidak berhenti memujimu ketika dia tahu kalau kau adalah adik dari Itachi _niisan,_" papar Naruto yang mulai melangkah sembari melemparkan pandangan, mencari permainan yang menarik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Uzumaki-_sama_ ke klub? Kau tahu kan kalau hari itu aku ada sesi _reading _untuk pementasan?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke _roller coaster_.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, _Teme. _Kalau Shikamaru sampai mengadakan sesi _reading _lebih dari tiga kali untuk sebuah pementasan, itu artinya latihan kalian masih kurang persiapan," jawab si pemuda berambut pirang yang menggelengkan kepala, menolak pilihan permainan yang ditunjuk kekasihnya.

Untuk yang satu itu Sasuke memang harus setuju. Sebagai ketua pementasan kali ini, Shikamaru memang bersikap sangat tegas dan ketat. Pemilik marga Nara itu tentu memiliki alasan dibalik semua sikap itu. Ambisi pemuda berambut nanas itu adalah untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dari semua anggota tim sebagai hadiah kelulusan senior mereka karena pementasan ini mungkin menjadi pementasan terakhir yang bisa dilihat senior-senior mereka dari klub drama sebelum mereka berpencar dan memulai langkah mereka di dunia kerja.

Ketika Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini memilih bianglala sebagai permainan pertama mereka?

"Oh? Naruto?"

Dengan kompak pasangan Uzumaki-Uchiha itu menolehkan kepala ke arah suara panggilan berasal. Sementara Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar, Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan kepala melihat sosok calon kakak iparnya yang melangkah ringan mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _neechan? _Kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukan singkatnya.

"Tidak, aku datang bersama tentara-tentara kecilku," jawab Shion sembari mengarahkan pandangan ke gerombolan anak-anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke-_kun,"_ sapanya dengan senyum manis.

"Hn."

Tanpa menunggu apapun Naruto melangkah mendekati anak-anak kecil yang datang bersama sang kakak. Sifat ceria yang dimiliki sang Uzumaki nampaknya berhasil membantu pemuda itu berkenalan dengan beberapa adik barunya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Itachi, _neechan?"_ Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kecanggungan dari nama panggilan yang ia gunakan, tapi mengingat gadis di hadapannya ini sendiri yang memintanya untuk menggunakan panggilan itu, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Dia sibuk," Shion mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya berkencan ditengah kesibukanku bekerja bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Bekerja?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Ah, kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku bekerja secara sukarela di sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka adalah malaikat kecil yang harus kukawal hari ini."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan gadis yang tengah menatap sosok-sosok yang dimaksudkan dengan pandangan bangga. Sang pemilik rambut _raven _tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat bagaimana seorang anak memeluk kaki kekasihnya, meminta perhatian.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat lega mengetahui Naruto menjalin hubungan khusus denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan bocah itu pada sembarang orang."

Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba percakapan mereka mengarah ke hubungannya dengan Naruto? Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa Neji sudah memberitahumu tentang Gaara?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang sedang melipat kedua lengan di depan dada itu.

"Naruto mengalami waktu yang sulit. Walaupun dia berhasil melewatinya, sampai saat ini dia masih tidak mengingat Gaara. Mereka sepasang adik dan kakak yang sangat menggemaskan dimataku."

Sang Uchiha bungsu bisa melihat bagaimana senyum tipis terulas di wajah tunangan kakak tunggalnya ini. Senyuman tenang yang mencerminkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap kedua Namikaze yang dibicarakannya.

"Gaara memang bukan orang yang terbuka, tapi dalam sekali lihat semua orang pasti bisa menyaksikan bagaimana dia menyayangi Naruto. Sebagai seorang kakak, Gaara tidak pernah sekali pun membuat Naruto menangis. Dia melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak dengan sangat baik," Shion menarik napas panjang. "Sampai saat terakhir pun dia terus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Naruto."

Sasuke tentu tahu apa 'saat terakhir' yang dimaksud Shion. Pandangannya kembali mengarah kepada Naruto yang kali ini sedang membagikan es krim yang baru saja dibelinya dari kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku ingin dia mengingat Gaara, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk membuka mulutku di depannya. Aku sangat ingin Naruto mengingat Gaara yang pernah menjadi sosok penting di hidupnya," tutur Shion disertai helaan napas panjang.

Menjadi orang yang dilupakan memang tidak menyenangkan, terlebih jika orang yang melupakanmu merupakan satu-satunya saudara yang kau miliki. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara, tapi membayangkan bagaimana Itachi menolak mengakui keberadaannya saja sudah menyakitkan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa mempercayakan adikku itu kepada sembarang orang, tapi aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik," Shion menolehkan kepala dan menatap sosok yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Kau mungkin bukan Gaara, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu. Mulai detik ini aku resmi mempercayakan Uzumaki Naruto padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan tanpa pikir panjang segera melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan ketika menyadari bagaimana sisi tubuh Sasuke basah terkena air hujan. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berteduh, tapi atap yang ada di atas kepala mereka nampaknya tidak bisa melindungi dua orang.

"Hn?"

Si pemuda pirang hanya mengulas senyum dan mengancingkan mantelnya yang kini sudah melekat di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Shion _neechan?"_

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari jemari Naruto ke wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak banyak. Intinya dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu."

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan merapikan kerah mantelnya agar melindungi leher Sasuke dari udara dingin. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan yang dilewati orang-orang dengan payung di atas kepala mereka. Setelah mengelilingi taman bermain dan menikmati beberapa wahana selama lima jam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenal calon kakak iparku itu, _Dobe. _Darimana kau mengenal Shion _neechan?"_

Dari ujung matanya Sasuke bisa melihat sang Uzumaki yang tampak berpikir dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat kapan pertama kali aku mengenalnya, tapi yang jelas dia adalah salah satu sukarelawan yang bekerja di sebuah panti asuhan yang dulu sering dikunjungi kedua orang tuaku. _Chichi _dan _haha _dulu pernah bekerja sebagai sukarelawan disana, itu yang kutahu."

Perkataan Shion mengenai Naruto yang tidak mengingat masa lalunya ternyata benar. Nampaknya ia harus bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Tsunade saat pertemuan rutin mereka nanti.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat merasa iri padamu."

Penuturan tadi tentu berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah melemparkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Iri?"

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin mempunyai seorang kakak dan kau memiliki Itachi, sosok kakak yang sangat kuinginkan. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara kandung yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersamaku. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merasa senang."

Kalau saja Sasuke belum terbiasa melihat perubahan sekecil apapun dari lawan bicaranya, ia pasti tidak akan menangkap sorot sendu yang sempat tersirat di sepasang mata indah sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke kembali menatap jalanan yang kali ini mulai terlihat sepi. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan menarik napas panjang.

Tunggu dulu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dengan cepat dan menatap sosok di sebelahnya dengan mata lebar ketika otaknya berhasil menyimpulkan sebuah kemungkinan.

Tunggu dulu.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingat Namikaze Gaara?"

Dengan jelas Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh pemuda yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya membatu. Pandangan yang dilemparkan sepasang mata beriris biru itu pun terlihat kehilangan fokus dan hanya bisa membalas tatapan mata sang Uchiha dengan sorot keterkejutan.

"Naruto... Siapa Namikaze Gaara?"

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia malah mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah atas pertanyaan sederhana yang ia lemparkan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Akatsuki Noah: **Naru memang sengaja saya sembunyikan di beberapa _chapter, _tapi mulai sekarang karakternya akan lebih sering muncul kok ^^

**Kicchan: ***tutup telinga* Hahahahaha, begitu tau niatan asli si Sasu, penilaiannya langsung berubah ya? :D Oh iya, buat balesan _fic _"Blackout": saya 'pulih'nya masih lama, paling cepet bulan Desember nanti ^^" Tapi mungkin saya bisa tetep _update oneshot, _kalo bener-bener bisa curi waktu lebih dari sekarang, kkk~


	24. Chapter 23

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot. _Reply 1997 © tvN

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kali ini harus kuakui kalau apa yang menimpamu adalah murni diakibatkan oleh keteledoranku."

"Pengakuanmu sangat membantu. Terima kasih."

Tsunade tidak menggubris balasan sinis yang sampai ke telinganya. Ia menghela napas melihat bagaimana luka di wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku tidak pernah memberitahumu untuk jangan pernah menyebutkan nama Gaara di hadapan Naruto," dokter pirang itu menggelengkan kepala, menyesali kealfaannya yang sudah menyebabkan nyawa seseorang hampir melayang. "Aku tidak pernah mengira Neji akan benar-benar meluapkan emosinya seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela napas ketika otaknya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Hyuuga Neji jika sifat protektifnya terhadap Naruto sudah muncul ke permukaan.

Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu nampaknya tidak seharusnya ia lontarkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Neji di dekat mereka saat itu dan ia juga sama sekali tidak memperkirakan sebuah serangan telak yang mengarah tepat ke wajahnya. Dan hampir membuatnya mengalami patah tulang hidung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke berusaha menahan ringisan akibat rasa nyeri dari bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Walaupun sudah diobati dan diperban, ia tetap tidak merasa lebih baik.

"Aku belum melihat keadaannya lagi, tapi kurasa tidak ada masalah besar. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Gaara padanya, Sasuke? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tsunade menaikkan alis melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah serius. Mereka memang belum lama saling kenal, tapi wanita itu tahu kalau pembicaraan akan berubah serius jika sang Uchiha sudah menunjukkan raut seperti sekarang.

"Shion memberitahuku kalau Naruto tidak mengingat Gaara."

"Kau mengenal Shion-_san?"_ Tsunade menaikkan alis.

"Dia calon kakak iparku." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, memberi gestur kalau bukan gadis itu yang ia jadikan topik pembicaraan. "Kenapa Naruto tidak mengingat kakaknya sendiri?"

Sang dokter kembali menaikkan alis. Sepertinya Neji belum memberitahu semua hal yang seharusnya diketahui kekasih dari Uzumaki tunggal ini.

"Trauma. Apa saja yang sudah Neji ceritakan padamu? Kurasa masih banyak penjelasan yang harus kau dengar darinya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, memberikan tanda menyerah.

"Setelah bogem mentah yang dia lancarkan padaku, aku tidak yakin kalau aku mau menemuinya lagi," papar adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sembari mengerlingkan mata malas.

Si wanita berambut pirang menggelengkan kepala. Neji memang bukan orang yang kasar, tapi karakter lelaki berambut coklat itu bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu selalu berhasil menarik segala macam pelatuk perasaan yang Hyuuga satu itu miliki.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah perkiraanku ini benar atau salah..."

Tsunade melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan menganggukkan kepala, meminta lawan bicaranya menuntaskan perkataan. Dari sorot sepasang mata oniks di hadapannya, Tsunade bisa melihat keraguan tapi ia tetap harus mendengar apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke sebelum memberikan penilaian.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menatap permukaan meja yang entah kenapa tampak lebih menarik daripada sepasang mata beriris hijau milik wanita yang memiliki selisih usia jauh dengannya.

"Kurasa kemunculan Gaara ada kaitannya dengan ingatan Naruto yang hilang," Sasuke kembali membalas pandangan wanita yang ternyata masih menatapnya. "Maksudku, kurasa kepribadian Gaara muncul karena sebenarnya Naruto memiliki keinginan untuk mengingat kakak tunggalnya itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tsunade terlihat mengerutkan dahi dan mengangguk kecil. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke jelas masuk akal.

"Menurutmu kenapa Naruto ingin mengingat Gaara? Untuk apa dia ingin mengingatnya?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang dikatakannya kepada sang lawan bicara beberapa detik yang lalu hanya sebuah perkiraan kasar dan ia belum berpikiran lebih jauh daripada itu.

Sang Uchiha menggigit kuku ibu jarinya secara tidak sadar, gestur yang disadari Tsunade sebagai tanda kalau pemuda itu tengah memutar otak dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau melupakan Itachi walaupun apa yang diam-diam dia lakukan selama ini membuatku marah bukan main."

Tsunade mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti kenapa mereka jadi membicarakan sang putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Kadang wanita berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa dengan sangat tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kurasa Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dari sudut pandangku sebagai seorang adik, aku tentu mengerti bagaimana rasa bersalah akibat mengabaikan satu-satunya saudara kandungku itu. Apa kau memiliki saudara, Tsunade-_sama?"_

Wanita yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala dan mungkin itulah jawaban kenapa ia memiliki pendapat yang bertentangan dengan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang putri tunggal di keluarganya, Tsunade tentu tidak mengerti bagiamana perasaan seorang kakak kepada sang adik atau pun sebaliknya.

"Kurasa ada sisi dimana Naruto merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu mengingat Gaara dan hal itu membuat sebuah kepribadian lain muncul dari dirinya. Kepribadian yang tidak mampu diingat Uzumaki Naruto. Kepribadian yang ternyata memenuhi hasrat tersirat Naruto untuk mengakui eksistensi Gaara di hidupnya. Apa pendapatku bisa dipertimbangkan kebenarannya?"

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari naskah yang tengah ia baca kepada sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia menggumamkan 'Hn' dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berusaha mendalami karakter karena Shikamaru belum juga puas dengan akting yang ia lakukan di sesi latihan yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan permukaan lantai yang menandai kalau orang yang tadi memanggilnya kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Suasana ruangan klub yang sepi tentu membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Uh... Apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Neji?"

Pemilik iris mata oniks yang masih sibuk menandai beberapa bagian naskah terlihat menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak merasa ada hal penting yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Neji karena setelah 'serangan' terakhir yang dilakukan lelaki Hyuuga itu padanya, mereka tidak lagi bertemu.

"Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa dia melarangku menemuimu?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan mengerutkan dahi. Neji melarang Naruto menemuinya? Ah, jadi itu alasan kenapa pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak muncul di hadapannya selama empat hari terakhir?

"Kukira kau yang membenciku karena sudah membuatmu jatuh sakit."

Keduanya memang tidak bertemu selama empat hari, tapi dari kabar yang didengarnya melalalui mulut Tsunade, Sasuke tahu kalau kekasihnya itu jatuh sakit. Bukan karena hujan yang mengguyurnya, tapi karena kestabilan jiwanya terganggu akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang Uchiha yang berhasil membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Nama sang Namikaze nyatanya memang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap kestabilan emosi dan ketenangan batin sang Uzumaki.

"Untuk apa aku membencimu karena alasan semacam itu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Neji menyita ponselku dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, itu yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuimu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan ke arah pintu klub yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, aku berhasil kabur dari pengawasannya," tutur Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"...hn."

Si pemuda berkulit putih kembali membaca naskahnya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika ia sampai pada bagian yang sebelumnya sudah ditandai oleh Tenten. Kali ini gadis itu bertugas sebagai penulis skenario.

"Yang benar saja," gumamnya ketika melihat detail yang ditulis gadis dengan rambut cepol itu di sisi kiri kertas.

Naruto menaikkan alis dan memutuskan untuk bangun dari duduknya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau sang Uzumaki tidak menyukai apa yang sedang dibaca sang kekasih. Ia merebut kertas naskah dari genggaman tangan Sasuke dan membaca halaman yang sedang dipelajari pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

"Sepertinya aktingku dan Sakura di pertunjukkan sebelumnya sangat memuaskan."

Sasuke memutar posisi kursi yang ia duduki dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Ia menaikkan alis ketika pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya melemparkan tatapan tajam. Setelah ini sepertinya ia harus meminta kopian naskah yang baru dari Tenten karena miliknya sudah kusut akibat remasan tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini, _Teme."_

Sasuke menaikkan alis, berusaha menahan seringai yang sudah di ujung bibir. Melihat kilat cemburu di sepasang mata beriris biru di hadapannya selalu membuatnya merasa puas dengan keberhasilannya memancing keposesifan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Profesionalitas, _Dobe. _Kau harus bicara dengan Shikamaru kalau kau mau aku mundur dari _scene _itu," ungkapnya santai.

Sang Uchiha masih menaikkan alis. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika si pemuda pirang mengambil satu langkah maju dan mencondongkan tubuh. Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris biru yang kini satu level dengan matanya. Naruto kini membungkukkan tubuh hampir tepat sembilan puluh derajat dan memposisikan kedua lengannya di masing-masing sisi bahu sang Uchiha.

"Sebagai kekasihmu aku tidak mengijinkanmu mencium siapapun di depan umum, _Teme."_

"Sebagai seorang anggota pementasan drama, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengabaikan tugas yang dilimpahkan padaku, _Dobe."_

Sasuke meraih ujung-ujung sisi kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto ketika pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia meremas kain di genggamannya ketika Naruto menyisakan jarak setelah ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencium siapapun," ungkap Naruto penuh penekanan. "Kecuali aku, tentu saja," lanjutnya disertai seringai.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke kerah kemeja sang Uzumaki dan dengan tarikan cepat ia berhasil mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kicchan: **_happy end?_ Mungkin? kkkk~ A-ah, kalau buat _oneshot _saya rehat dulu, _ne? _Untuk sementara waktu mungkin saya ga akan _publish oneshot  
_^^


	25. Chapter 24

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Tsunade menghela napas panjang dalam jangka waktu lima menit terakhir. Ia melemparkan tatapan bosan pada sosok yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kadang ia lupa kalau orang yang sedang diajaknya berkompromi ini juga memiliki sifat kekanakan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya kalau kita tidak pernah mencoba. Selama ini kita sudah berusaha melakukan berbagai hal dan kurasa kita bisa menerima ide yang diusulkan pemuda itu."

Sang dokter menggelengkan kepala ketika penuturan panjangnya dibalas tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Ia sudah kebal dengan pandangan semacam ini dari kliennya, sehingga ia hanya memberikan tatapan bosan sebagai balasan.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya hanya suara detik jarum jam yang memenuhi ruangan.

Wanita cantik itu menarik napas panjang dan bersandar ke punggung kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan, Neji?"

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang kutakutkan."

Tsunade menaikkan alis, memberikan gestur kalau ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud sang lawan bicara dan hal itu membuat Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hal terburuk terjadi di depan mataku," ungkapnya disertai hembusan napas berat. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya dalam keadaan terguncang lagi. Aku tidak bisa."

Neji menjambak pelan rambutnya, menahan emosi dan kekesalan atas buntunya permasalahan yang menimpa Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto 'sembuh', tapi ia juga tidak ingin mempertaruhkan ketenangan jiwa si pemuda pirang. Sudah cukup ia melihat bagaimana kacau dan terguncangnya putra Namikaze-Uzumaki itu ketika pertama kali menyadari kalau Gaara tidak berhasil diselamatkan.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terguncang ketika tim medis mengabarkan kepergian Gaara. Bukan hanya Minato dan Kushina saja yang gagal menahan air mata. Bukan hanya ketiga anggota keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu saja yang merasa kehilangan karena dirinya pun, seorang Hyuuga Neji pun, gagal menguatkan diri walaupun sejak Naruto dan Gaara diketemukan, tim medis sudah memintanya untuk mempersiapkan diri jika harus menghadapi hal terburuk.

Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih yang resmi, tapi baik Neji maupun Gaara memahami betul ketergantungan mereka satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka memang hanya teman bermain, mungkin mereka hanya teman sekelas, dan mungkin mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sepasang kakak-adik, tapi Neji tentu tahu seberapa besar pengaruh keberadaan Gaara di hidupnya.

Dan pemuda berambut coklat sebahu itu tentu tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika ia harus melihat wajah tenang sang Namikaze untuk terakhir kali.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Naruto berhak memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti orang kebanyakan, Neji? Tanpa dibayang-bayangi rasa bingung dan heran atas semua hal yang ia lakukan secara tidak sadar? Tanpa dibayang-bayangi kehadiran orang-orang asing yang ternyata dikenal Gaara ketika ia muncul?"

Semua yang dialami Naruto memang buruk. Tidak ada kata lain kecuali kata 'buruk' yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan sang Uzumaki.

Sebagai orang terdekat, Neji tentu menyadari bagaimana Naruto harus menghadapi keanehan yang diakibatkan kemunculan Gaara. Tidak sekali atau dua kali ia menangkap pandangan heran yang dilemparkan Naruto terhadap pakaian yang ia kenakan ketika bangun dari tidur. Atau ketika kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya yang bergejolak akibat _hangover. _Atau ketika beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami memar dan terluka akibat perkelahian yang menurutnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Atau ketika—

Neji menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu banyak hal yang sudah membuat Naruto bingung dan heran bukan main. Kalau ia ada di posisi pemuda berkulit _tan _itu, ia yakin saat ini ia pasti sudah gila karena harus menghadapi semua hal yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau akan keberatan, maka dari itu aku tidak berniat memberitahukanmu mengenai rencana ini. Tapi Uchiha satu itu memaksaku untuk meminta pendapatmu."

Pemilik iris mata berwarna perak itu mengangkat kepala dan mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan sang lawan bicara.

"Kau memang berhak marah padanya, tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau Sasuke menanyakan Gaara kepada Naruto tanpa mengetahui perjanjian di antara kita yang tidak memperbolehkan nama Namikaze sulung itu disebutkan di hadapan Naruto."

"Dia tidak tahu? Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Tidak, karena kukira kau yang akan memberitahukan hal itu."

Dari erangan yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki di hadapannya, Tsunade tahu kalau Neji menyadari kesalahan yang sudah ia buat.

"Dan kurasa kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Beruntung hidungnya hanya mengalami retak akibat pukulan telakmu tempo hari."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu."

Sasuke menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tidak akan mengakui celetukan Sakura mengenai wajahnya yang memerah.

Uchiha bungsu itu sama sekali tidak menyangka momen pribadinya dengan Naruto kemarin sore di ruang klub akan tertangkap basah oleh si gadis berambut merah muda. Kalau saja Sakura tidak menjatuhkan kamus Oxford yang memiliki tebal beratus-ratus halaman, ia yakin dirinya dan Naruto tidak akan menyadari keberadaan gadis manis ini di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Menggodamu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, karena itu ayo kita bicarakan apa yang kusaksikan kemarin."

Dari sudut mata Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang mata beriris hijau milik lawan bicaranya berbinar. _Damn_.

Sang Uchiha menarik napas panjang dan kembali membaca naskah yang ada di tangannya. Kedatangannya lebih awal ke ruangan klub adalah untuk mendalami naskah, bukan untuk membagi cerita percintaannya pada siapapun—walaupun Sakura memang bukan orang asing baginya dan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan kemarin di sini? Kalian tidak berniat melakukan 'sesuatu' di ruangan ini kan?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"_Well, _siapa tahu kalian memang berniat melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar _making out?"_ Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini bisa mengatakan hal tadi dengan tenang dan santai.

"Dia datang untuk menemuiku. Kami tidak sempat bertemu empat hari belakangan," papar Sasuke sembari membalik halaman, bersiap mencoret-coret bagian yang masih belum ia hapal.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala dan menatap lawan bicaranya setelah sebelumnya memfokuskan pandangan ke naskah miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kami hanya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bertemu."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke mamang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kesibukan Naruto sebagai seorang editor muda membuat mereka kesulitan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bekerja di sebuah surat kabar yang hampir terbit setiap hari memang merepotkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamanya?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan respon selain kalimat itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya," Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan orang pertama yang mengungkit topik itu, karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ya, Naruto sudah pernah memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari asrama dan tinggal bersamanya."

"Yang benar saja," Sakura mengerlingkan mata. "Bukankah kau tadi memberitahuku kalau kalian tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu? Dengan tinggal bersama, kalian akan bertemu setiap hari. Kau bahkan mungkin merasa bosan karena akan selalu melihat wajahnya ketika membuka mata hingga menutupnya kembali."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sakura yang lagi-lagi dicetuskan dengan nada tenang dan santai.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluargaku jika aku tinggal bersamanya? Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba keluar dari asrama dan tinggal dengan Naruto, walaupun dia kekasihku."

Tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba merebut kertas di tangannya tentu sukses membuat sepasang mata beriris oniks milik sang Uchiha mengarah lurus pada sosok yang kini terlihat kesal.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu mengenai hubunganmu dan Naruto, Sasuke," ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Sasuke merebut kembali naskahnya dan mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya kembali ia fokuskan pada barisan kata-kata yang harus segera ia hapalkan.

"Aku memang belum memberitahu mereka, tapi kurasa tanpa kuberitahu pun mereka sudah tahu. Mereka selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui semua hal tentangku," paparnya.

"Dan mereka tidak memintamu untuk menghadap?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjelaskan hubunganmu. Kau tahu, hubungan kalian sedikit berbeda dengan hubungan pada umumnya. Apa kau pikir orang tuamu bisa menerima kedekatanmu dan Naruto?"

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke atas permukaan meja dan menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

"Tentu saja." Ia menarik napas panjang, "Tentu saja mereka menerima."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Noah: **Pasti Noah bacanya ga teliti. Aku tulis kok alesan kenapa Naru bersikap biasa-biasa aja ^^ Buat _pairing, _saya memang punya pendapat yang (mungkin) berbeda sama yang lain. Buat saya, seorang _uke _ga perlu digambarin sebagai pihak yang selalu _submissive _dan lemah. Dia juga laki-laki, jadi saya ga mau bikin karakternya melenceng dari karakter laki-laki pada umumnya (walaupun dia _uke). _Jadi, yah, saya selalu berusaha buat menggambarkan _uke _sebagai karakter yang independen juga. Kurang lebih begitu ^^

**Ghicchi: **suka? Baguslah~ :3

**Kicchan: **Bukannya dari awal karakter dia emang gitu ya? Atau Kicchan baru sadar sekarang? Kkkk~


	26. Chapter 25

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak percaya kalian berkonspirasi melakukan ini padaku."

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan menarik dua koper milik sang Uchiha masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah beradu argumen selama tiga jam yang pada akhirnya membawa mereka ke sebuah perang dingin selama hampir satu minggu, Sasuke akhirnya harus menghela napas panjang dan menuruti permintaan kekasihnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar asramanya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengira pembicaraannya dengan Sakura seminggu yang lalu memicu Naruto untuk kembali memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau apa yang dibicarakannya dengan sang aktris ternyata sampai ke telinga sang Uzumaki.

Tanpa ragu sang Uchiha mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah menuju sebuah kamar kosong. Ia menaikkan alis ketika menyadari bahwa ruangan yang seharusnya kosong itu sudah diisi perlengkapan seperti tempat tidur, lemari dan meja belajar.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini? Kurasa kau benar-benar berniat menyeretku keluar dari asrama, eh?"

Si pemuda berambut pirang hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan mengulaskan cengiran canggung.

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku memintamu untuk pindah ke sini pun aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, _Teme._ Aku tidak mengira kau akan menolak ajakanku waktu itu," paparnya diakhiri dengan gembungan pipi.

Sasuke memang sangat jarang menolak permintaan yang diajukan Naruto, seaneh apapun permintaan itu. Bukan karena tidak tega atau merasa tidak sopan jika menolak, melainkan karena tatapan _puppy eyes _dengan sepasang iris berwarna biru si pirang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menganggukkan kepala tanpa sadar.

Untuk hal yang satu itu Sasuke sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya. Bisa mati ia kalau pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini mengetahui kelemahannya tadi.

"Aku bertemu Mikoto-_sama _beberapa hari yang lalu."

Ucapan tadi berhasil membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala dengan kecepatan maksimal dan melemparkan tatapan terkejut pada sang lawan bicara. Keterkejutannya tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Darimana Naruto mengenali sang Uchiha senior? Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu mengenal ibunya? Dimana dan dengan alasan apa mereka bertemu?

Dengan tenang Naruto meletakkan koper kekasihnya di salah satu sisi ruangan dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku meminta ijinnya agar kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku. Aku tahu mungkin permintaanku ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak mengira beliau malah mengulaskan senyum, menganggukkan kepala, dan menyetujui ideku."

Sang mahasiswa menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan sang kekasih dan menundukkan kepala, menatap sepasang mata beriris indah yang selalu ia kagumi.

Naruto mengenggam sepasang tangan yang kini bersentuhan dengan tangannya sendiri dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ibuku besok. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lain yang selalu membuatnya gagal menolak permintaan Naruto selain tatapan _puppy eyes _yang ditunjukkannya. Hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sorot penuh harap seperti yang sedang ditujukan padanya dari sepasang mata dengan iris sewarna samudera milik sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tidak mau melihat perubahan sorot ini menjadi sorot kecewa setelah ia menunjukkan tanda keberatan atau mengajukan penolakan terhadap permintaan Naruto. Dan dengan alasan itu ia lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala.

Kelip senang di sepasang mata kekasihnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya menyesali keputusan yang baru saja ia berikan.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Shion mengerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa suasana yang sedang melingkupinya bisa berubah menjadi berat dan kaku. Gadis berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada tunangannya yang entah kenapa lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke luar kafe.

Sang gadis kembali menatap pemuda yang sejak lima menit yang lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Mereka meminta semuanya berkumpul? Maksudmu semua anggota keluarga Uchiha?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja dan menggelengkan kepala.  
"Hanya keluarga kami dan _kaasan _memintaku untuk mengundangmu datang."

Kalau saja Itachi tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan membuang pandangan, lelaki itu pasti menangkap sorot bingung yang tergambar jelas di wajah tunangannya.

"_Kaasan _tidak bisa menghubunginya, itulah kenapa aku yang datang untuk memberitahumu," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak disuarakan sang gadis.

"Aaahh."

Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya sebelum membalas pesan singkat yang membuat ponselnya berdering. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala dan mengangkat tangan.

Shion menaikkan alis ketika sebuah sorot yang tidak familiar di mata Sasuke tertangkap olehnya namun ia segera mengulas senyum lebar ketika mengetahui kemana sorot itu ditujukan.

"Kau beruntung aku belum pergi ke stasiun, _Teme. _Lain kali kau harus membuat janji dulu kalau ingin mengajakku bertemu," protes Naruto sambil menarik kursi kosong tepat di samping kekasihnya. "_Ohayou, neechan, niisan," _lanjutnya sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

Shion membalas sapaan salah satu adiknya itu dengan ceria sementara Itachi, yang kini sudah memfokuskan perhatian ke keadaan mejanya, terlihat menganggukkan kepala.

Untuk kedua kalinya gadis beriris mata hijau itu menaikkan alis. Jika yang pertama dikarenakan tatapan sang Uchiha bungsu, kali ini karena tindakan Sasuke yang tanpa ragu memesankan segelas _orange juice _untuk sang Uzumaki.

Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Shion harus mengakui kalau Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari anggota keluarga Uchiha yang pernah ia temui.

Sasuke terlihat lebih... umm... bagaimana ia mengatakannya?

_"Affectionate," _gumamnya ketika orang yang bersangkutan menepis tangan Naruto yang mengacak rambut _raven_-nya sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

"Jadi, mereka memintaku untuk mengundangmu datang. Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi bisakah kau mengosongkan jadwalmu hari itu?"

Shion mengulaskan senyum dan mengangguk antusias. Ia tentu bisa mengosongkan jadwal dan kalaupun tidak, ia bisa meminta asistennya untuk menggantikan tugasnya mengawasi kafe miliknya ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Apa Naruto juga diundang?" tanya sang gadis beberapa saat setelah pesanan untuk orang yang disebutkan namanya datang.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab si pemuda disertai helaan napas.

"Jangan mengharapkan kedatangannya. Jadwalnya terlalu sibuk dan mengikat."

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, _Teme? _Kenapa aku merasa kau masih marah karena aku tidak bisa datang?" gerutu Naruto sembari mengaduk isi gelasnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menunjukkan benda mungil itu kepada sang kekasih dan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terlihat membulatkan mata setelahnya.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU, _TEME_?"

Shion mengerutkan dahi dan melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada dua adiknya yang bangun dari kursi mereka dan berpamitan dengan cepat sebelum berlari meninggalkan kafe—dengan sebelah tangan Naruto yang menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke agar sang Uchiha mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman. Apa aku harus menemui calon ibu mertuamu dan meminta maaf, Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang dimaksud terlihat mengerlingkan mata sebelum melemparkan kotak tisu yang ada di jangkauan tangannya ke arah pemuda Inuzuka yang tengah melepaskan tawa.

"Uzumaki-_sama _tidak akan salah paham dan bisakah kau benar-benar berhenti menggodaku, Sakura?"

_"Nope."_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Setelah memastikan kalau wajahnya sudah bersih dari _make up, _ia berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Setelah melewati persiapan padat selama tiga bulan, akhirnya pementasan yang dipersembahkan untuk senior-seniornya di jurusan Sastra bisa terlaksana dengan memuaskan.

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu."_

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bisa melihat dengan jelas darimana senyum manis milik kekasihnya diturunkan. Senyum yang menghiasi wanita cantik di hadapannya memang benar-benar persis dengan salah tau senyum yang sering ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Penampilan yang sangat bagus, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak datang bersama Naruto untuk menjemputku kemarin, aku pasti sudah melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat pertunjukan ini."

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tipis sebelum mengikuti langkah Uzumaki Kushina yang memang sengaja datang untuk melihat penampilannya.

Kepergian tiba-tibanya dari kafe kemarin memang karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Naruto untuk menjemput Kushina di stasiun setelah sebelumnya wanita itu pergi mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek si pemuda pirang. Dari pertemuan singkat itu juga Kushina mengetahui kalau hari ini Sasuke memiliki pementasan yang tidak bisa dihadiri sang putra.

"Apa Naruto tahu kalau kau akan menemaniku seharian ini, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Apakah dia harus tahu?_"_

"Hmm... Kurasa lebih baik kalau dia tidak tahu. Dia bisa bolos kerja hanya untuk mengikuti kita."

Sasuke tahu pasti kalau apa yang dikatakan wanita ini memang benar. Setelah melihat bagaimana manjanya Naruto terhadap sang ibu kemarin, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang Uchiha untuk mengetahui bagaimana dekatnya hubungan kedua Uzumaki itu.

Dengan sopan pemuda berambut _raven _itu mendorong troli yang baru saja diambil Kushina. Hari ini ia memang memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani sang Uzumaki senior berbelanja sebelum berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berbelanja ditemani seseorang. Suamiku selalu bepergian ke luar kota sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak suka menemaniku berbelanja."

"Hn."

"Kalau saja Gaara masih ada, dia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk pergi bersamaku."

"Gaara?"

Sasuke bisa melihat raut terkejut terukir di wajah cantik wanita di sampingnya. Kushina pasti mengira kalau ia tidak mendengar gumaman tadi.

"Ah, mungkin kita harus membeli daging dulu."

Sang Uchiha tampak mengerutkan dahi sebelum mengikuti langkah sang Uzumaki senior. Ia tidak mungkin menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Gaara di pertemuan keduanya dengan nyonya Namikaze. Terlalu dini dan tidak terlalu sopan.

"Apa Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Sasuke? Aku tidak menyangka dia berhasil memenuhi salah satu targetnya secepat ini."

"Hn?"

Sasuke menerima sebungkus daging dari tangan Kushina dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

"Ketika dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di universitas, dia membuat daftar apa saja yang harus dia lakukan selama menjadi mahasiswa—salah satunya adalah mendapatkan kekasih. Awalnya kupikir dia tidak akan berhasil karena aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dekat dengan seseorang, tapi tiba-tiba... _pooff..._ dia memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Anak itu benar-benar senang membuatku terkejut."

Mendengar penuturan panjang Kushina membuat si pemuda berkulit putih merasa iri. Bukan hanya karena kedekatan yang dimiliki kedua Uzumaki, tapi juga perhatian yang tanpa ragu ditunjukkan Kushina kepada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi aku bisa merasa tenang ketika tahu kalau kau adalah adik dari Itachi-_san. _Apa kau tahu kalau Mikoto adalah salah satu temanku di bangku kuliah? Naruto sangat senang ketika aku menunjukkan foto kami semasa kuliah dulu."

Untuk informasi yang satu ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri. Ibunya adalah teman kuliah Kushina? Foto?

Oh.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu bagaimana Naruto tahu wajah ibunya ketika pemuda ceria itu memberitahu kalau dia bertemu dengan Mikoto tempo hari.

"Kami memang bukan teman dekat, tapi dari beberapa kelas yang kuikuti bersamanya aku tahu kalau dia wanita yang baik." Kushina mamasukkan beberapa jenis sayuran ke dalam troli. "Apa Mikoto mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Kurasa _haha _mengetahuinya."

"Apa dia tidak bertanya siapa kekasihmu? Atau kau tidak mau dia tahu kalau kau memacari Naruto?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan meraih sebungkus ramen _cup_ instan yang sering ia lihat di apartemen kekasihnya.

"Kami tidak membicarakan hal pribadi bersama. Tapi tidak mungkin _haha _tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Naruto. Mereka, kedua orang tuaku, selalu mengetahui semua hal tentang kedua putranya."

Kushina tersenyum dan memasukkan lima _cup _ramen, temasuk yang sedang digenggam Sasuke, ke dalam troli.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tua akan selalu menjadikan anak mereka sebagai prioritas utama yang berhak mendapatkan perhatian penuh."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan nada sinis di ucapannya. Ia mengikuti wanita yang kini menuntunnya ke arah kasir. Perkataan Kushina sama sekali tidak salah, tapi Uchiha bungsu itu merasa semua perhatian yang kedua orang tuanya berikan sama sekali tidak pantas ia terima. Tidak selama ada sang kakak yang jelas-jelas lebih pantas mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia dapatkan.

Senyum pahit secara tak sadar terulas di wajah si pemuda pemilik iris oniks.

"Apa kau jadi berkunjung ke rumah, Sasuke? Kau bisa langsung ke kamar Naruto dan mengambil barang-barang yang dia minta."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepala. Untuk sementara ia harus mengesampingkan masalahnya dengan Itachi karena ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dengan batasan yang diberikan Tsunade, ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**noah: **_chap _kemarin memang pendek (-_-) Orang tua mereka muncul kok, tapi cuma di beberapa bagian cerita, seperti di _chap _ini ^^


	27. Chapter 26

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Teme, what..."_

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pemuda yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Pandangan sepasang mata beriris biru itu kembali terarah pada ruang tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku?"

"Kau tidak suka? Bukankah warna merah adalah warna favoritmu, kedua setelah oranye?"

Sasuke tentu tidak melewatkan raut berbeda di wajah pemuda yang berdiri tiga langkah di depannya. Pemilik rambut _raven_ itu melemparkan pandangan ke seisi kamar, memperhatikan hasil dekorasinya.

Kepergiannya ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki kemarin memang sudah ia rencanakan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tsunade untuk memancing kembali ingatan Naruto, ia segera melaksanakan rencana yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa; dengan cara datang ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan sang Namikaze sulung.

Naruto memang menyukai warna oranye, dan seperti yang Sasuke katakan, warna merah adalah warna favorit kedua dari si pemuda pirang—ketika Gaara masih hidup.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ketika Naruto masih mengingat Gaara.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku mendekorasi ulang kamar ini kan? Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di kamar yang hanya memiliki satu warna dominan. Kurang menarik."

Rencana awal agar Sasuke tidur di kamar tamu dibatalkan Naruto ketika menyadari kalau ruangan yang ditawarkannya itu terlaku sempit dan dirasa kurang layak untuk ditempati sang kekasih. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka menempati tempat tidur utama bersama dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan kemarin, hari ini Sasuke memindahkan semua barang-barangnya ke kamar Naruto. Kamar tamu itu sendiri mereka putuskan akan digunakan sebagai ruang _wardrobe _karena lemari pakaian Naruto jelas tidak bisa memuat semua pakaian yang ia miliki ditambah dengan pakaian sang Uchiha.

Sang pemilik kulit berwarna putih berusaha menahan seringai ketika lawan bicaranya memberikan respon atas ucapannya dengan anggukkan kepala ragu. Jika perkiraan Tsunade benar, saat ini Naruto pasti sedang merasa bingung. Bukan hanya karena warna baru yang ada di kamarnya, tapi juga karena suasana kamar yang sengaja dirubah Sasuke sesuai dengan keadaan kamar Gaara di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Selain membawa beberapa barang yang sekiranya dapat mengingatkan Naruto kepada Gaara, Sasuke juga mengubah tata letak beberapa benda sekaligus meletakkan benda-benda baru di kamar yang kini ia tempati bersama kekasih pirangnya itu. Secara diam-diam putra bungsu Uchiha itu berhasil menyelinap ke kamar Gaara di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan kunci ruangan itu dari Tsunade, yang mendapatkannya dari Neji.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan barang-barang ini, _Teme?" _tanya Naruto sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan meraih jam alarm yang sengaja diletakkan di meja lampu.

"Dari rumah. Kenapa?"

Naruto menatap benda di genggamannya dengan seksama sehingga kedua ujung alisnya hampir bertaut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap sang kekasih yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat benda-benda yang kau bawa ini," ungkapnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke tirai berwarna merah marun, senada dengan seprai tempat tidur yang ia duduki. Selimut yang terlipat di kaki tempat tidur juga memiliki warna senada, namun sedikit lebih gelap dan sedikit bercorak.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik selimut dan dahinya kembali berkerut saat menyadari sebuah tulisan kanji berwarna keemasan di tengah-tengah kain tebal itu.

Sasuke membulatkan mata dan tanpa buang waktu segera berlari sebelum kemudian menahan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba oleng ke depan.

"_Dobe, _kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang kini memeluk sang Uzumaki.

Erangan yang sampai ke telinga sang Uchiha memberikan tanda kalau keadaan sang lawan bicara sama sekali tidak baik. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto memejamkan mata dengan sangat erat sementara sebelah tangannya meremas kuat permukaan seprai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris biru yang kini terarah tajam padanya. Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat mengeraskan pandangan ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Pemilik rambut _raven _itu menatap sepasang tangan yang mencengkram kerah T-shirt-nya sebelum kembali membalas tatapan sang Namikaze. Ia tidak boleh ikut terpancing emosi.

"Kau ingin Naruto mengingatmu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggenggam sepasang tangan yang masih ada di dekat lehernya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya malah membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan sisi lain Naruto.

"Kau kecewa dan marah karena Naruto tidak mengingatmu. Kau muncul sebagai kepribadian lain Naruto karena adikmu ini tidak mengingat siapa dirimu. Kau ingin Naruto mengingatmu, menyadari keberadaanmu, mengakui statusmu sebagai kakaknya—sebagai seorang Namikaze Gaara. Sebagai orang yang sudah menukarkan nyawanya demi keselamatan sang adik. Kau ingin Naruto mengingatmu."

"Kau—"

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika rasa sakit menjalar dari bagian belakang kepala dan punggungnya yang baru saja membentur lantai. Walaupun ukuran tubuh mereka tidak jauh berbeda, Sasuke harus mengakui kalau pemuda yang tengah berusaha mencekiknya ini memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti ikut campur, Uchiha. Berhenti mencampuri semua urusanku dan adikku."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak terus memperhatikan keanehan yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan klub drama. Ia tahu pergantian musim memang sedang terjadi, tapi penampilan sosok yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat semua orang sibuk melipat dan membereskan baju hangat mereka dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai untuk menyambut musim panas, pemuda ini malah melilitkan syal di leher jenjangnya. Oh, jangan lupakan mantel yang menutupi lengan panjangnya.

"Apa kau sedang flu, Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

"Hn."

"Di hari pertama musim panas?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Hn."

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu hanya menaikkan alis sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya.

Suasana ruang klub yang sepi memang tidak biasa, mengingat banyaknya anggota klub andalan mahasiswa jurusan Sastra ini. Tapi waktu yang baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi tentu menjadi alasan lain.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan kelas paginya dan pemuda itu tahu Sakura sedang menunggu kelas yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Ia menghela napas pelan, berusaha menahan rasa panas akibat pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ugh.

Suara gebrakan pintu berhasil membuat kedua mahasiswa itu tersentak. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika sahabat sekaligus rekannya mengerang kesakitan.

_"Sensei! Sensei!"_

Sang gadis berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi di lengan adiknya sendiri. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur, gadis dengan iris mata berwarna hijau itu tidak bisa diam melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Sang Haruno memekik terkejut ketika kedua tangan sang Uchiha sulung berpindah ke kerah mantel Sasuke.

"_Sensei, _kumohon hentikan! Sasuke!"

Tanpa ragu Sakura segera bersimpuh di samping pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh. Ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika Sasuke meringis ketika terkena sentuhannya. Sebelah tangan pemuda beriris oniks itu tampak memegangi sisi lengan yang sempat dicengkram sang kakak.

"S-Sasuke? K-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura dan Itachi menolekan kepala dengan cepat ke arah pintu ketika pertanyaan itu sampai ke telinga mereka.

"N-Naru... Sasuke..." Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. Rasa khawatir dan takut berhasil membuatnya panik.

_"Teme?" _Dengan cepat sang Uzumaki melangkah mendekati kekasihnya yang belum berubah posisi dengan kepala tertunduk.

_ "N-no. Don't."_

Ia menatap tangannya yang baru saja ditepis Sasuke ketika ia hendak meraih sisi tubuh sang Uchiha.Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu melemparkan tatapan pada Sakura yang juga bersimpuh tak jauh darinya. Melihat raut wajah sang gadis yang panik dan ketakutan membuatnya makin bingung.

_"Teme? _Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang kembali terulur.

_"Please. Don't."_

_ "Teme."_

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega ketika Sasuke tidak menepisnya. Dengan pelan ia meraih sisi bahu kekasihnya sebelum membeku saat tubuh pemuda di hadapannya tersentak. Erangan pelan yang sampai ke telinganya membuat kedua mata Naruto melebar.

_"D-Dobe .No—"_

_ "Shut up."_

Sekeras apapun usaha Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tangan Naruto, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mencengram pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit _tan _itu dan membiarkan sang pemuda menarik sisi mantel sekaligus sisi T-shirt yang ia kenakan.

Naruto bisa menyadari dengan jelas bagaimana napasnya terhenti.

Biru.

Lebam.  
Bahu dan lengan atas Sasuke mengalami lebam hingga meninggalkan jejak kebiruan. Oh, jangan lupakan luka dalam senada yg terlihat di sekitar bagian leher pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan menempelkan bagian tubuh bagian depan pemuda itu ke punggungnya.

"Jangan melawan. Aku akan membawamu pulang," ucapnya datar. Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada Sakura yang kini tampak menundukkan kepala. "Sakura-_chan, _bisa tolong beritahu Shikamaru kalau Sasuke jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa masuk ke sisa kelasnya hari ini?"

Anggukkan kecil yang diterima Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui kalau gadis itu akan memenuhi permintaannya. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di kedua kaki Sasuke yang menggantung di sisi-sisi pinggangnya.

_"Damn it, Sasuke."_

Umpatan dan raut wajah khawatir yang ditunjukkan sang Uzumaki cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sadar sejauh mana kegagalannya untuk menyembunyikan semua hasil perbuatan Gaara kemarin. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu memejamkan mata dan mempererat pelukannya di leher sang kekasih.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan, menyadari kalau si pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya di ruang keluarga apartemen sederhana itu. Naruto juga mungkin tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia mengikuti lamgkahnya sampai ke kamar apartemen ini.

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang dan memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di samping sang senior. Ia mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan kasar sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga ke punggung sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Setelah memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mantel yang dikenakannya, Naruto dengan jelas bisa melihat beberapa lebam di tubuh pemuda itu. Bukan hanya di bahu, tapi juga di lengan, pinggang dan leher. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semua hal itu darinya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Darimana dia mendapatkan semua luka itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, memberi jawaban negatif atas pertanyaan yang sampao ke telinganya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha membuat Sasuke buka mulut, mahasiswa muda itu tetap tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya.

"Apa mungkin dia terlibat perkelahian, _niisan?"_ tanya sang Uzumaki sembari mendongakkan kepala dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Tidak mungkin," Itachi menggeleng, "Sasuke memang menguasai ilmu bela diri, tapi dia tidak mungkin mempraktekkannya di luar arena pertandingan."

"Tapi aku yakin dia bukan korban _bully," _papar Naruto pelan. "Tidak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki kebencian begitu besar sampai-sampai melukainya seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Itachi tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Naruto terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika Tsunade tanpa basa-basi segera bergegas ke kamar dimana Sasuke berada, diikuti Neji yang hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak buka mulut, Neji tentu tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana kondisi sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia cukup terkejut ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu mengirimkan pesan singkat di jam makan siangnya, dan ia lebih terkejut saat gadis manis itu memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di ruang klub drama pagi tadi.

Tanpa diberikan petunjuk pun Hyuuga satu itu tentu tahu siapa yang sudah mencelakai salah satu juniornya dan tanpa ragu ia segera menghubungi Tsunade karena ia tidak mungkin berhasil 'menyadarkan' Sasuke sendirian. Ia perlu orang lain yang memiliki sifat keras kepala yang setara dengan pemilik iris mata oniks itu untuk mendampinginya.

"Kurasa ini sudah berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan," ucap Tsunade yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan pemuda yang kini tertidur lelap.

"Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah menolak ide bodohnya? Sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak percaya diantara sekian banyak orang, kau selaku dokter pribadinya malah menyetujui ide gila ini."

Neji tentu tidak main-main ketika ia menolak ide nekat yang diajukan sang Uchiha. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu menghadapi dan mendapatkan kemarahan Gaara selama hampir satu tahun penuh, ia tentu tahu hal gila apa yang bisa menimpa Sasuke.

Dan apa yang menimpa Sasuke termasuk ke dalam kategori hal terburuk yang tidak mau ia lihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri.

"Kita harus menghentikannya dan kali ini aku ingin kau mendukung keputusanku. Sebelum hal terburuk terjadi. Sebelum kita terlambat untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini."

Sang dokter tentu tidak bisa untuk tidak menyetujui paksaan yang disodorkan padanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih buruk kepada Sasuke."

"Siapa yang menyakiti Sasuke?"

Neji dan Tsunade sontak menolehkan kepala. Keduanya menatap sosok yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam ruangan, di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa yang menyakiti kekasihku?"

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu terlihat menatap Neji yang baru saja mendengus sinis. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan kedua tangan terkepal sempurna.

"Kau tidak bisa menebak siapa yang menyakitinya?"

Gelengan kepala yang diberikan si pemuda pirang hanya dibalas dengan tawa sinis sang Hyuuga. Tsunade bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan aura gelap dan berat menguar dari pemuda didekatnya ini.

"Selamat, kau sudah berhasil membuat kekasihmu terbaring seperti ini."

Tsunade membulatkan mata dan melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada pemuda yang kini bangun dari duduknya.

"Selamat karena kau sudah berhasil membuatku benar-benar membencimu, Namikaze Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kicchan: **Iya, di sini juga lagi pada sibuk UAS kok ^^ Dua Uchiha itu memang membingungkan #lho

**GerhardGeMi: **Yang tertulis di detail cerita apa hayo? ^^ _Nope, _saya sudah mengganti _genre fic _ini


	28. Chapter 27

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kadang Neji tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa berjalan sesederhana hidup orang kebanyakan. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menghadapi masalah yang rumit dan menguras tenaga sekaligus pikirannya. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua yang ia inginkan harus berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang bernilai besar. Pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya menginginkan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya berakhir sesegera mungkin.

Karena mungkin kewarasannya akan benar-benar habis jika ia terus terjebak dalam semua ketegangan dan kekhawatiran yang ada.

"Kau harus istirahat, _senpai."_

Neji menolehkan kepala dan mengulaskan senyum ketika mendapati Sakura melangkah masuk ke ruang rawat yang ditempati Sasuke sejak ia dan Tsunade mengetahui keadaannya kemarin.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya sembari menerima rangkaian bunga lili yang disodorkan sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun," Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu mereka dan kurasa tidak perlu ada tambahan orang yang tahu hal mengejutkan ini."

Pada pandangan pertama orang-orang pasti mengira kalau gadis berambut merah muda ini termasuk golongan gadis yang senang membuat dan menyebar gosip karena sifatnya yang senang menggoda seseorang, namun pada kenyataannya Sakura malah memiliki karakter yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang.

Sakura memang senang menggoda orang lain, benar, tapi ia tahu sampai mana ia bisa bicara dan dimana batas yang tidak boleh ia lewati.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang berharap tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini."

Sang gadis mengangguk kecil dan menatap pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, _senpai? _Apa... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Neji kembali menatap sosok pemuda yang sudah berhasil menyita perhatiannya selama dua hari terakhir. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sebelum dia membuka matanya dan bicara, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi."

"Apa sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berkata apapun, _senpai?"_

Neji menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata sembari menundukkan kepala. Sebesar apapun keinginan Neji untuk berbagi beban yang dipikulnya terkait semua hal yang sedang terjadi, ia tidak bisa membuka kesempatan yang dapat membuat semuanya jadi lebih rumit lagi.

"Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya."

Apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Benar, ia memang mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai kejadian yang menimpa sang Uchiha, tapi ia juga tidak mengetahui apa yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke sampai terbaring seperti sekarang.

Apapun itu, Neji tahu hal yang sekarang harus ia hadapi pasti lebih kacau dari yang sudah-sudah. Karena Gaara tidak pernah melakukan hal separah ini sebelumnya. Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini tanpa alasan tertentu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kurasa Sasuke benar-benar dalam masalah besar, _Senpai."_

Neji sontak membuka mata dan menatap gadis yang masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ini..." Sakura lagi-lagi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dia terluka."

Pengakuan sang junior tentu berhasil menarik perhatian Neji.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi minggu lalu aku melihat lengan atas Sasuke ditutupi perban. Kalau saja dia tidak melepaskan _cardigan-_nya di depanku, aku juga pasti tidak menyadarinya."

Neji melemparkan tatapan pada pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata. Siapa yang mengira dari raut wajah tenang yang selalu ditunjukkannya Sasuke ternyata tengah menyembunyikan rasa sakit?

"Selain itu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga melihat beberapa jarinya diplester. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, _Senpai?"_

Keheningan yang melingkupi ruang rawat sirna dalam sekejap ketika pintu ruangan terbuka diiringi suara derit kecil.

"Naruto?"

Neji segera bangun dari duduknya dan membiarkan si pemuda pirang mendekati sisi ranjang yang ia tempati. Dari penampilan sang Uzumaki, baik Neji maupun Sakura bisa memastikan kalau pemuda itu pasti langsung meluncur ke Rumah Sakit selepas jam kerjanya berakhir.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Belum banyak perubahan, dia masih belum sadar."

Dari pandangan yang ditujukan kedua seniornya, Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana kedua pemuda itu memberikan perhatian kepada Sasuke. Tapi berbeda dengan pandangan yang diberikan Neji, pandangan Naruto terlihat lebih penuh kasih sayang. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Tampaknya Sasuke memilih orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan kekasih.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sasuke langsung membulatkan mata ketika menyadari kalau ia tidak sendirian di ruangan asing yang sedang ia tempati.

"Hei, tenang, ini aku. _See?"_

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepala dan refleks menjauhkan diri dari sosok yang tengah mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih tubuhnya. Genggamannya di selimut yang ia kenakan mengeras saat tubuh sosok itu makin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Napas Sasuke terhenti ketika sosok itu menghentikan gerakan dan membisikkan kalimat tadi tepat di telinganya. Posisi tubuhnya yang diapit tubuh Naruto dan tempat tidur sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri.

Pemilik rambut _raven _itu memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika ia merasakan sebelah tangan Naruto membelai pipinya. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengalami hal ini. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah mencelakainya. Ia tidak mau melihat kekasihnya yang sedang ada dibawah kendali kepribadian sang Namikaze.

"Kau dan Neji memiliki daya tangkap yang hebat. Bagaimana kalian bisa menyadari kalau ini aku dengan begitu cepat, hm?"

Sasuke sontak membuka mata dan dengan cepat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gaara yang tengah berusaha membuka kancing pakaiannya.

_"NO!"_

"Setelah usaha yang kau lakukan kemarin malam, bukankah terlambat kalau kau merasa takut sekarang, Sasuke?"

Sepasang mata dengan iris oniks itu kembali tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Sasuke mengencangkan cengkramannya ketika Gaara kembali berusaha membuka pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin hal semacam ini terjadi. Ia tidak mengijinkan siapapun selain Naruto untuk menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Naruto... _please—"_

"Kau kira dia bisa mendengarmu?"

"Naruto—"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Naru—"

Kali ini bukan Gaara yang memotong ucapan Sasuke, melainkan suara isakan yang berhasil meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha. Walaupun gerakan tangan di pakaiannya sudah terhenti dan keadaan berubah hening, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka mata.

Setelah apa yang menimpanya kemarin malam, harus diakui mahasiswa muda itu mengalami guncangan mental yang cukup parah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Gaara akan melakukan hal sejauh itu, karena kepribadian putra sulung keluarga Namikaze ini bukan hanya melukainya secara fisik seperti biasa, pemuda itu juga melukainya secara mental.

Sasuke tahu kalau idenya untuk membawa beberapa barang milik Naruto dan merubah dekorasi kamar di apartemen mereka termasuk langkah yang berani. Ia juga ingat bagaimana respon yang diberikan Tsunade ketika ia menghubungi dokter cantik itu sebelum melaksanakan rencananya.

Hal yang akan dilakukannya, menurut Tsunade, terlalu ekstrim karena hal itu sama saja memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat semua masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan Gaara dan respon yang diberikan Namikaze itu nyatanya mendukung ucapan sang dokter. Itulah kenapa ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Gaara menerjangnya hingga menubruk lantai. Ia juga tidak terkejut dengan pukulan yang dilancarkan sang Namikaze, tapi ada satu yang sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau Gaara akan melemparkan seringai padanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau Gaara akan menarik kerah pakaiannya dengan kasar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau Gaara akan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan paksa sebelum kemudian menarik kerah t-shirt-nya hingga sobek.

Dan tindakan Gaara padanya saat ini membuat semua bayangan malam itu kembali melintas jelas di benak sang Uchiha muda.

_"Oh my God."_

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Kali ini ia menggerakkan tangannya bukan untuk menahan sosok di hadapannya, tapi untuk menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Naruto dengan erat sembari berusaha keras agar tangisannya tidak pecah.

_"Oh my God, _Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**yuto: **Neji buka mulut ke Naruto? Yakin kalo omongan Neji itu ditujuin ke Naruto? ^^ Buat pertanyaannya, Yuto bisa liat nanti di _chapter- chapter _selanjutnya~

**Kicchan: **(-_-)" Hahahahaha, kan katanya 'Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenangp-senang kemudian', jadi aku bikin karakternya menderita dulu ^^v Jawaban buat pertanyaan Kicchan di-_pending _dulu ya, aku ga masukin Itachi dulu soalnya :3


	29. Chapter 28

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Sasuke."

Baik Tsunade dan Neji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan lain setelah kejutan yang mereka dapatkan dini hari tadi ketika mendapati keadaan Sasuke di ruang rawat.

Mereka merasa terkejut bukannya tanpa alasan. Keduanya merasa wajar mengalami ketekejutan ketika melihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah kembali sadar. Tapi hal yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah ketika menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang tengah menyembunyikan si pemuda berambut _raven _di pelukannya_._

Neji tidak tahu kapan Naruto kembali ke Rumah Sakit karena ia sudah mengantarkan pemuda pirang itu kembali ke apartemennya ketika jam besuk berakhir. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai usulan sang Uzumaki untuk menemani Sasuke karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus tetap bekerja esok hari. Itulah kenapa ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

Baik Tsunade maupun Neji sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menangis ketika mereka datang ke kamarnya dini hari tadi, setelah seorang suster memberitahukan keadaan pasien muda itu kepada Tsunade.

Tidak sulit bagi Neji dan Tsunade untuk menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak termasuk ke dalam kelpompok orang-orang yang emosional dan apa yang mereka saksikan tentu bertolak belakang dengan fakta tersebut. Butuh waktu kira-kira setengah jam sampai akhirnya putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tenang dan kembali tertidur.

"Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkanku berdua saja dengannya."

Tsunade dan Neji saling melemparkan pandangan pada satu sama lain. Tunggu. Apa mungkin... apa mungkin Naruto menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau meminta kami melakukan itu? Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke sedang sakit? Bukankah sebagai kekasih yang baik kau memiliki kewajiban untuk menemaninya?" tanya sang dokter hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "tapi aku merasa kalau kalian tidak boleh meninggalkanku berdua saja dengannya."

Rasa terkejut nyatanya tidak hanya menimpa sang dokter dan sang Hyuuga. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada tubuhnya. Pada ingatannya. Pada tindakannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar rawat Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

Naruto tentu ingat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat di pelukannya dan bagaimana isakan demi isakan sampai ke telinganya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu tengah melawan rasa takut yang muncul entah karena apa.

Kalau biasanya ia mempercayai vonis Tsunade bahwa ia adalah seorang _sleepwalker, _kali ini ia sama yakin seratus persen kalau apa yang dikatakan dokter pribadinya itu meleset karena ia tidak mungkin berjalan dari apartemennya ke gedung ini. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi sejauh ini dengan selamat. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke ketakutan dengan kebiasaan yang jelas-jelas sudah diketahui pemuda Uchiha satu itu sejak pertama kali mereka tinggal bersama.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade mengeraskan pandangan ketika tubuh pasiennya bergetar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto menangis, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kecewa yang membuatnya sesak. Ia selalu merasa kecewa karena gagal menjalannya tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga Naruto tiap kali pemuda itu ada di posisi seperti ini.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Tsunade menarik napas panjang, berusaha memenangkan diri. Ia meneriakkan kata masuk dan mengerutkan dahi ketika salah satu suster muncul.

"Uchiha-_san _sudah sadar dan dia ingin bertemu Uzumaki-_san."_

Sang dokter mengangguk dan meminta wanita itu untuk kembali bekerja. Ia melemparkan tatapan khawatir pada si pemuda pirang.

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Walaupun ia ingin memenuhi permintaan sang pemuda, ia juga tahu kalau saat ini tidak ada yang lebih dibutuhkan Sasuke selain sosok kekasihnya ini.

Setelah membiarkan suasana ruangan berubah hening selama beberapa saat, akhirnya sang dokter mengikuti tindakan sang Uzumaki bangun dari duduknya. Wanita itu menghentikan langkah dan membiarkan Naruto keluar lebih dulu saat sebelah tangannya ditarik pemuda lain yang ada di ruangannya.

"Apa mungkin Naruto menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Tsunade kembali menarik napas panjang. "Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memperkirakan apapun, Neji."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan kembali membuka mulut ketika sepotong apel sudah kembali disodorkan padanya.

"_Neechan, _berhenti. Seharusnya aku yang menyuapi Sasuke," cetus pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman tepat di samping sang Uchiha.

"Kau bisa memanjakannya nanti, Naru. Saat ini biar aku yang menyuapinya, oke?"

Shion melepaskan tawa ketika Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ucapannya. Pemuda itu kini mengulaskan senyum lebar dan membiarkan pemuda di sebelahnya menyandarkan kepala di sisi bahunya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu wanita berambut pirang itu memang datang untuk menjenguk calon adik iparnya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hampir lupa kalau masih ada satu orang selain Sakura, Neji dan Tsunade yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik, Sasuke. Perubahan musim seperti ini memang rawan," papar Shion sembari kembali menyuapi sang Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Kau juga, Naruto. Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama? Seharusnya kau menjaga Sasuke lebih baik dari ini."

"_Ha'i."_

"Membiarkan dua pemuda sibuk tinggal bersama sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Apa aku harus mencari pembantu untuk kalian? Setidaknya dia bisa datang untuk membereskan apartemen dan membuatkan makanan."

Kerlingan mata yang diberikan sang Uzumaki sukses mendapatkan pukulan bantal dari sang gadis. Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat tingkah kekanakan dua orang yang sedang menemaninya ini.

"Aku mengusulkan ini untuk kebaikan kalian, jangan mengolok-olok ideku, _otouto!"_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala ketika sepotong apel kembali disodorkan padanya. Sebelum Shion sempat menarik kembali uluran tangannya, ia meraih potongan buah itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut kekasih pirangnya.

Setelah pertemuan keduanya dengan Sasuke pagi tadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak membicarakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua dini hari tadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memulai pembicaraan mengenai kejadian mengejutkan itu dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mempertanyakan alasan Sasuke menangis atau tidak.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di puncak kepala sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa_ niichan _ tidak datang bersamamu, _nee?"_

Shion meletakkan piring berisi potongan apel di meja lampu dan mengangkat bahu. Ia menyamankan posisinya yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kurasa dia harus mengajar. Mungkin siang nanti dia akan datang kemari. Entahlah."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap sepasang iris mata berwarna biru yang juga tengah menatap iris oniksnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? _Neechan, _apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas dengan senyum pahit yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang telah diajukan.

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, tapi kurasa kalian harus tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa aku ditunangkan dengan Itachi."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah tangannya yang kini digenggam erat pemuda di sampingnya. Ia meremas pelan tangan di genggamannya ketika merasakah bagaimana tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Kurasa aku akan meminta orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak mau mempercayakan hidupku kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai orang selain diriku, bukan?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan kakak perempuannya ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia memiliki hak untuk membuka mulut.

Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang kini menundukkan kepala. Setelah pemuda ini memberitahukan pertengkarannya dengan Itachi, Naruto yakin saat ini Sasuke pasti tengah merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa Shion.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada mereka terkait alasanku membatalkan semua ini," cetus Shion disertai senyum lebar.

_"Neechan—"_

_ "Sumimasen."_

Shion membulatkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Niatnya mengatakan semua ini kepada kedua pemuda ini bukan untuk membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat mereka merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapun yang mengharuskan kalian meminta maaf padaku. Itachi memiliki hak untuk menyukai Naruto dan kau memiliki hak untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto, Sasuke. Dalam hal ini kalian sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan."

_"Neechan—"_

"Tidak, dengarkan aku." Shion memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap dua pemuda yang kini sudah mengangkat kepala mereka. "Aku tidak mau kalian memutuskan hubungan kalian hanya karena hubunganku dan Itachi tidak berjalan dengna lancar, oke? Aku tidak mau melihat drama televisi menjadi kenyataan di depan mataku, mengerti?"

Gadis dengan iris mata berwarna hijau itu mengulaskan senyum tenang dan meraih tangan sepasang kekasih di depannya dan menyatukannya sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin kalian bahagia dan aku tahu kalian bahagia. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang tidak akan merubah apapun. Jangan korbankan apa yang kalian miliki karena perasaan bersalah, mengerti? Sebagai seorang adik yang baik kalian memiliki kewajiban untuk mematuhi ucapanku atau aku akan melakukan hal buruk yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan."

Nada main-main yang digunakan Shion di akhir kalimat berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus geli dan Naruto mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kalian harus berjanji untuk terus bersama sampai akhir. Aku tidak akan melepaskan pengawasanku sebelum mendapatkan buket bunga di hari pernikahan kalian," tuturnya dengan nada menasehati.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tengah melepaskan tawa sebelum tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap mantan calon kakak iparnya.

"Tentu." Sasuke bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto mengeras. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kaoru Yukina: **dari _chapter _ini pertanyaan yang kedua kejawab kan? Jawaban buat pertanyaan pertama saya serahkan ke masing-masing _reader_ ^^ Yep, pendapat Kaoru bisa diterima :D

**Yuto: **Gaara suka sama Sasu? Hmmm... mungkin? Aku ga nyangka kalo kesannya malah jatuh ke arah sana ^^"


	30. Chapter 29

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dari semua hal yang bisa menjadi alasan dari sebuah ketakutan, apa yang baru saja meluncur dari sosok di hadapannya adalah hal yang paling ia khawatirkan. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengelak dari tanggung jawabnya saat ini, tapi ia juga yakin lawan bicaranya bisa dengan tak kalah mudah untuk tetap memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalahnya semakin rumit. Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu karena kau tidak termasuk orang yang berhak mengetahui prihal apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan," papar dokter cantik itu tenang.

Semua orang tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari muka umum selamanya dan Tsunade sejak awal tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat apa yang berusaha ia redam pada akhirnya akan tetap terbongkar.

Semua ini layaknya bom waktu yang sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledak.

"Dengar," sang ahli medis menarik napas panjang. "Aku memiliki kode etik yang tidak bisa kulanggar walaupun terkadang aku memiliki kecenderungan untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak mau memberikan keterangan palsu padamu, karena itu akan lebih baik jika kau tidak memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

Sepasang tangan yang mengepal di atas meja tentu cukup sebagai indikasi emosi yang tengah dirasakan Itachi. Tsunade cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati putra sulung Uchiha itu sudah ada di ruang kerjanya pukul delapan pagi tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia selaku mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi keluarga pasien dan menyampaikan diagnosa yang ia buat. Tapi kali ini ia malah mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun terkait masuknya Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit.

Tsunade tahu alasan yang ia berikan yakni dehidrasi dan kelelahan tidak akan membuat Itachi diam di tempat. Walaupun Uchiha bungsu itu memang mengalami dehidrasi yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran, luka lebam yang dilihat sang kakak tentu membutuhkan alasan lain.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang kalian—kau, Naruto, Neji dan bahkan Sasuke—sembunyikan dariku?"

Kalau saja sang dokter tidak menemui Sasuke kemarin malam ketika pemeriksaan akhir dan mendengar permintaan pemuda itu untuk tidak membiarkan Itachi ikut campur, ia tentu akan memberitahu semua hal yang memang sepantasnya diketahui lelaki di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah anggota keluarga yang memiliki hak mutlak untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah menyebabkan adik semata wayangnya memiliki lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, menatap sang lawan bicara selama beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat dengan adikmu, jadi sebaiknya kau cari tahu apa yang terjadi langsung padanya. Lagipula bukan hanya kami yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, tapi dia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

Ucapan terakhir sang dokter cukup untuk membuat Itachi segera bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi setelah sedikit membungkukkan tubuh pada sosok yang sudah mengobati adiknya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk membawaku pulang, _Dobe?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika mobil yang dikendalikan kekasihnya berhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Kurasa aku akan menuruti saran Shion _neechan. _Sampai kau sehat, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku tahu ada orang yang akan mengurusmu."

Kerutan di dahi sang Uchiha tampak semakin jelas. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap lepas tangan seperti ini. Bahkan nada bicara yang digunakan kekasihnya pun asing di telinganya.

_"We'er okay, 'rite?"_

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya selama beberapa saat dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengulaskan senyum dan mengacak rambut _raven _Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan datang menjengukmu nanti. Kau juga meninggalkan pakaianmu di sini kan? Atau aku harus mengantarkan pakaianmu dari apartemen?"

Sasuke mengenakan jaket yang disodorkan si pemuda pirang dan menggelengkan kepala. Walaupun ia membawa banyak pakaian ketika pindah ke asrama, nyatanya ia masih memiliki pakaian yang memang sengaja ia tinggal di rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan retsleting jaketnya terpasang sempurna, ia mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk di balik kemudi.

_"See you later," _bisiknya sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir si pemuda berkulit _tan._

_ "Yeah. See you."_

Naruto memastikan Sasuke masuk ke kediamannya dengan aman sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke roda kemudi di hadapannya. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, mengingat semua rekaman kamera CCTV yang terpasang di gedung apartemennya.

Setelah membiarkan Tsunade dan Neji membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto segera pergi ke meja resepsionis gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali dan meminta bantuan para staf agar ia bisa melihat rekaman CCTV tiga hari belakangan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan darimana kekasihnya itu mendapatkan semua luka yang berhasil membuat emosinya meluap. Dengan melihat rekaman CCTV, Naruto berharap ia bisa melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu yang bisa menuntunnya ke orang yang sudah melukai sang pemilik rambut _raven._

Tapi ternyata apa yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Permintaannya kepada Tsunade dan Neji untuk tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sasuke bukanlah tanpa alasan. Setelah apa yang ia lihat dari rekaman demi rekaman yang berhasil ia dapatkan pagi tadi, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto meremas rambutnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri walaupun hal itu mustahil dilakukannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang pemuda yang persis sama dengannya tertangkap kamera keluar-masuk gedung apartemennya hampir setiap malam? Bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika petugas keamanan yang memberinya akses untuk melihat semua rekaman itu membenarkan sosok itu adalah dirinya? Bagiamana bisa ia tenang dengan semua hal tidak masuk akal ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa sosok itu? Benarkah itu dirinya? Uzumaki Naruto? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat apapun terkait semua kepergiannya tadi?

Napas editor muda itu terhenti.

Kalau itu memang dirinya... kalau sosok itu memang dirinya dan ia tidak sadar dengan semua hal yang sosok itu lakukan... Lalu siapa...

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun di tempat ini. Naruto juga tidak pernah mau menghabiskan waktunya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia tidak segera menjejakkan kaki di ruangan yang memiliki ukuran hampir setengah dari kamar apartemennya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan ini. Sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang berubah—dindingnya tetap bercat putih, tirai jendelanya tetap berwarna biru muda, kursi yang tengah ia duduki tetap berwarna coklat, meja yang ada di hadapannya tetap berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupakan jendela panjang yang ada di salah satu dinding ruangan yang tetap berwarna gelap.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, bukan hanya ruangan ini tapi juga dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa ia kembali masuk ke ruangan ini bisa dijadikan bukti kalau ternyata ia sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang ditujukan dengan nada terkejut itu sama sekali tidak membuat sang Uzumaki mengalihkan pandangan dari permukaan meja.

"Apa kau melihat pasienku? Karin baru saja memberitahu kalau ada pasien yang ingin bertemu denganku di ruangan ini."

Naruto membiarkan suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dan permukaan lantai memecahkan keheningan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembinyikan kemunculan Kyuubi dariku, _Baachan?"_

Dari sudut matanya Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh sang lawan bicara membeku akibat panggilan yang ia gunakan. Wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya tentu tahu kalau dia sedang ada di dalam masalah karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan melontarkan panggilan _'baachan' _kepada Tsunade tanpa alasan serius.

Sang pemuda mendengus sinis dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau terkejut? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyadari kalau hari ini akan datang, Dok?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari wanita yang masih tak bergerak di depannya Naruto meraih tas yang sengaja ia letakkan di lantai dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping CD sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tsunade menatap benda yang diletakkan dengan sembarangan di depan matanya selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya ia bisa menatap sepasang iris mata berwarna biru milik sang pasien untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang konsultasi ini.

"Kalau kalian—kau dan Neji—benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan semua hal ini dariku, lain kali sebaiknya kalian tidak lupa untuk menyadap kamera CCTV di apartemen."

Tsunade menghembuskan napas panjang dan bersandar lemas di kursinya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan menyadari kemunculan Gaara, tapi ia tidak menyangka usahanya dan Neji akan terbongkar secepat ini. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan, berusaha menahan sakit kepala yang mulai menyerang.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa terkadang kepalaku terasa pening dan perutku terasa mual di pagi hari. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa aku bangun dengan pakaian yang jelas-jelas bukan piyama tidur yang kukenakan di malam sebelumnya. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa semua hal tidak masuk akal terjadi padaku dan semua itu jelas bukan dikarenakan kebiasaan _sleep-walking _yang kau diagnosa."

Naruto berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu dengan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kepalan tangannya melemas.

Rekaman CCTV yang sengaja ia kopi memang tidak menunjukkan banyak hal yang selama ini ia lewatkan, tapi dari semua itu ia bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan; kepribadiannya yang lain sudah muncul dan kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya seperti yang pernah ia alami ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat rekaman-rekaman itu untuk pertama kalinya di ruangan _security _apartemen. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia keluar di malam hari dan kembali pada dini hari dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Ia memang tidak mabuk, tapi dari cara jalannya ia juga bisa memastikan ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar seratus persen.

Selain dari rekaman kamera CCTV, beberapa anggota tim _security _apartemen juga berkata kalau mereka sempat beberapa kali menerima panggilan dari beberapa orang asing yang meminta untuk dipertemukan dengannya. Staf _security_ juga mengatakan kalau mereka sudah memenuhi permintaannya untuk tidak membiarkan satu orang pun dari mereka mengetahui kamar apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya kepribadian yang ia berinama 'Kyuubi' itu sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Hal yang tidak bisa ia terima. Hal yang ia yakin akan membuat Sasuke kecewa jika kekasihnya itu sampai mengetahui apa yang 'rubah' itu lakukan dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan dia muncul?"

Naruto tidak bisa menebak ataupun mengira-ngira sejak kapan kepribadian yang sudah lama tidak muncul itu kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bagiamana ia bisa tahu, sementara ia tidak sadarkan diri tiap kali 'rubah' itu muncul?

Tsunade menarik napas panjang sebelum menarik laci meja kerjanya. Ia mengeluarkan buku pasien dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk bersamanya. Wanita cantik itu sama sekali tidak melewatkan sorot terkejut di sepasang mata beriris biru Naruto. Sorot itu terlihat selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya wajah Naruto kembali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kukira selama ini aku sudah 'sembuh'. Kukira akhirnya aku bisa menjalani hidupku seperti orang kebanyakan. Tapi ternyata... bodohnya aku," gumam Naruto disertai tawa sinis dan tatapan sendu.

Suasana ruangan yang hening membuat Tsunade bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura kekecewaan yang menguar dari pasiennya ini. Di saat seperti inilah ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena keterbatasan yang ia miliki sehingga tidak bisa membantu pasiennya lebih dari yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

Naruto meletakkan buku di tangannya ke atas meja dan menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk membalas pandangan sang dokter.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama Kyuubi mengambil alih tubuhku, tapi aku yakin dia sudah melakukan banyak hal tanpa kehendakku. Beritahu aku..."

Tsunade tanpa sadar menahan napas dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"...apakah semua hal yang menimpa Sasuke adalah perbuatannya?"

Sebagai seorang dokter ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyembunyikan keadaan pasien dari yang bersangkutan, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin menganggukkan kepala ataupun mengucapkan kata 'Ya' kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi dari senyum sekaligus tatapan sendu yang ia lihat, Tsunade yakin tanpa membuka mulut ataupun mengangguk Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya sendiri.

_"I see...," _Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke atas permukaan meja. _"So that's why my head always scream not to get close with him from the start. I hurted him, didn't I?"_

Untuk pertanyaan kali ini Tsunade hanya bisa membalas dengan tarikan napas berat, karena tanpa membuka mulut pun, untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto pasti tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**yuto:** hmmm... Naru memang punya _feeling _kearah situ mungkin ^^ Bagian ItaShion sepertinya saya putus dulu di situ, tapi nanti pasti saya ungkit lagi kok


	31. Chapter 30

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itachi cukup terkejut ketika melihat sepasang sepatu milik Sasuke yang tersimpan rapi di rak. Ia memang sudah diberitahu Tsunade kalau adiknya itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tapi ia tidak mengira pemuda berambut _raven _itu akan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

_"Tadaima."_

Dosen muda itu melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum sebelum akhirnya pergi ke ruang keluarga dimana adiknya berada. Tanpa ragu ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan merebut remot yang sedang digenggamnya sebelum kemudian memindahkan _channel _televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ringan tanpa nada menyindir. Dari sudut matanya Itachi bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha menyamankan diri dengan mengubah posisi duduk menjadi bersila di atas sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Sasuke sembari mengangkat bahu.

Perkiraan Naruto bahwa akan ada yang mengurus Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha tepat, karena ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya ini kemarin, ia langsung bertemu dengan pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dan membuat makanan bagi keluarganya.

"Kemana _chichi _dan _haha?"_

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Ia tahu pasti alasan Itachi membalikkan pertanyaan karena kakaknya ini juga nampaknya tidak mengetahui keberadaan kedua orang tua mereka. Absennya kedua Uchiha senior memang bukan hal yang baru bagi kakak-beradik ini.

Itachi berhenti menekan tombol remot ketika layar televisi menampilkan sebuah _game show_.

"Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku tempo hari?"

"Hn?"

"Alasanmu datang ke ruangan klub drama untuk menemuiku tempo hari."

Sejujurnya Itachi tidak ingat kalau ia memang ada beberapa hal yang harus ia bicarakan dengan sang adik. Kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke hingga membuatnya masuk Rumah Sakit nampaknya berhasil membuatnya lupa mengenai apa yang seharusnya ia bicarakan dengan pemuda berkuli pucat ini.

"Kau keluar dari asrama," tuturnya dengan nada tenang. "Kau keluar dan tinggal bersama Naruto di apartemennya."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan, "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Sasuke."

Nada penuh penekanan yang diberikan di ucapan tadi tentu cukup untuk membuat sang pemilik nama menyadari kekesalan kakak tunggalnya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menolehkan kepala, menatap lelaki yang masih mengarahkan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Itachi? Atau kau masih menganggap keputusanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata karena ambisiku untuk mengalahkanmu? Apa kau menganggapku serendah itu?"

Sang putra sulung kembali meraih remot hanya untuk mematikan televisi yang sudah tidak menarik di matanya. Ia mengubah posisi duduk agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda yang masih memfokuskan pandangan padanya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini kedua putra keluarga Uchiha itu bisa saling membalas tatapan sekaligus berusaha membaca apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Itachi berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan, sementara Itachi bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan ini padaku dengan tulus? Tanpa paksaan dari siapapun terutama _chichi?"_

Itachi nampaknya harus kembali menelan semua ucapan yang hendak ia utarakan ketika sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini membuka mulut. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskan _image _ambisius dariku?"

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Apa kau lebih buta dari Neji?"

"Apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakannya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku main-main dengan keputusanku?"

"Sasuke."

"Berhenti melihatku sebagai seorang adik yang tidak pernah mau kalah melawan kakaknya, Itachi. Kau tahu aku lebih dewasa daripada itu."

Sang pengajar tentu tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak sedekat kakak-adik pada umumnya, ia tentu menyadari bagaimana seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha dibesarkan. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya memang lebih memperhatikan Sasuke, namum itu tidak berarti Sasuke mendapatkan pengajaran yang berbeda dengannya.

Benar, baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto memang memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Sasuke, tapi Itachi tahu harga yang harus dibayar Sasuke atas semua perhatian yang kedua orang tuanya berikan. Ia tentu masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sasuke untuk bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Ia tentu masih ingat berbagai cidera yang diderita Sasuke agar ia bisa melangkah ke babak final kejuaraan kendo dan mengukir prestasi yang lebih baik dari yang ia buat. Ia tentu masih ingat bagaimana tertekannya Sasuke ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mendaftarkannya ke Universitas dimana dirinya ditempatkan mengajar.

Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha sendiri sudah cukup membuat seseorang terbebani, terlebih menjadi adik dari seorang Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki reputasi baik di mata orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Semua perhatian yang didapatkan Sasuke memiliki ganjaran yang besar.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas perlahan, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan menghilangkan semua bayangan mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukan sejauh ini di bawah bayang-bayangnya.

_"Do whatever you want," _tuturnya sebelum bangun dan meninggalkan sang adik.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Bodoh."

Kali ini Shion sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawa. Menonton sepasang kekasih di hadapannya menghabiskan waktu di kafe miliknya memang selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bukan hanya karena ia bisa bertemu dengan dua orang yang sudah ia beri label sebagai 'adik terfavorit', tapi juga karena pertengkaran mereka yang tidak pernah habis.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan geli ketika Sasuke dengan sadis melemparkan tisu yang sebelumnya sudah ia bentuk seperti bola kepada sang Uzumaki.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa bermain _game _dengan benar. Menyedihkan."

Gumaman Sasuke yang diikuti gembungan pipi Naruto kembali membuat Shion tertawa pelan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Sasuke memulai _game_ di ponselnya dari level awal karena Naruto gagal melanjutkan levelyang sudah ia mainkan sejak kemarin.

Shion melemparkan senyum kepada salah satu pelayannya yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir _iced chocholate_ untuknya. Dengan santai ia meneguk salah satu minuman kesukaannya itu, sementara pandangannya masih mengarah pada sosok Sasuke yang kini sibuk memberitahu Naruto cara agar kekasihnya itu bisa naik ke level selanjutnya.

Kadang ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau Naruto sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik karena rasanya baru kemarin ia menemani pemuda ini belajar mengendarai sepeda, dan tiba-tiba sekarang Naruto sudah sedewasa ini.

Perkenalannya dengan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki bermula dari panti asuhan tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu selama masa liburan sekolah. Di tempat itu juga lah ia bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya ketika pemuda itu masih belajar berjalan.

Keinginan Shion untuk memiliki seorang adik dan kenyataan kalau orang tuanya bersahabat baik dengan pasangan suami-istri Namikaze-Uzumaki berhasil membuat Shion yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai adiknya. Sejak saat itu juga Shion berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi _guardian angel _Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berada di sini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari layar ponsel dan mengarahkannya kepada gadis yang duduk di seberang mereka dengan hampir bersamaan.

"Apa kau baru saja mengusir kami, _neechan? _Jahat sekali."

Protes dan gembungan pipi yang diberikan sang Uzumaki hanya membuat Shion menggelengkan kepala. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Naruto selalu menggunakan taktik yang sama ketika merajuk padanya.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki rencana selain bertengkar dan membuat keributan di kafeku? Kenapa kalian tidak pergi berkencan di luar? Menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen juga bukan ide yang buruk," papar Shion sembari mengangkat bahu dengan gestur acuh.

"Kafemu sangat nyaman dan apa kau lupa kalau saat ini keadaan di luar sedang panas-panasnya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke kaca besar di salah satu sisi dinding kafe. "Selain itu, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di apartemen. Terlalu membosankan," lanjutnya kemudian.

Walaupun hanya sekilas, Shion bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke melemparkan tatapan kosong kepada si pemuda pirang sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke layar ponsel.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali mereka—dirinya dan Naruto—menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka memang hampir setiap hari bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Secara pribadi. Tanpa siapapun di sekeliling mereka.

Helaan napas yang meluncur mulus dari sang Uchiha tentu berhasil menarik perhatian satu-satunya gadis yang ada di meja itu. Shion menatap lurus sepasang iris biru yang masih melemparkan tatapan padanya. Naruto sendiri hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapatkan tatapan 'khusus' tadi, pasalnya Shion hanya akan memberikan tatapan seperti itu hanya pada saat tertentu karena melalui tatapan itu Shion, secara tidak langsung, melontarkan permintaan padanya untuk memperbaiki apapun kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Singkatnya, Shion hanya memberikan tatapan kosong ketika Naruto melakukan kesalahan fatal yang memang harus segera diperbaiki. Tanpa memberitahu secara langsung apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat dan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk mendesah ketika kakak perempuannya itu bangun dan meninggalkan meja yang sudah mereka tempati sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Ia berhasil menangkap lirikan yang Shion tujukan kepada Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum gadis pirang itu melangkah ke ruang khusus karyawan.

Shion memang tidak pernah memberitahu apa kesalahan dan cara memperbaiki kesalahan yang Naruto lakukan, tapi itu tidak berarti Shion tidak memberikan petunjuk padanya. Dan dari tindakan terakhir yang diperlihatkan gadis itu, Naruto tentu bisa menebak kalau kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan memiliki keterkaitan dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**yuto: **pertanyaannya bakal kejawab tuh, tapi masih lumayan jauh dari _chap_ ini ^^


	32. Chapter 31

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"You're sick."_

_ "I'm not."_

_ "Oh, trust me, you are—or you will be."_

_ "Shut up."_

Yahiko menggelengkan kepala ketika juniornya di tempat kerja itu mengambil kertas-kertas yang baru saja keluar dari _printer _di meja kerjanya. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau Naruto memang seorang pekerja keras, tapi ia tidak mengira pemuda dengan warna rambut cerah itu rela mengabaikan jam bubar kerja seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengambil jam lembur seenaknya, Yahiko memang memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang baru berhasil ia bereskan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kunjungannya ke salah satu tempat kejadian perkara siang tadi berhasil memperlambat tugasnya menulis laporan untuk rubrik khusus besok pagi. Pekerjaan sebagai reporter lapangan sekaligus penulis berita memang melelahkan, tapi semua itu terbayar lunas ketika berita yang ia liput berhasil ia sampaikan ke ruang publik dan mendapatkan respon yang baik dari para pembaca.

Yahiko tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau Naruto juga merasakan kepuasan yang sama ketika pemuda itu berhasil mengedit tulisan reporter-reporter sepertinya sebelum akhirnya diterbitkan di media masa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menenggelamkan diri di tumpukan tugasmu itu, huh? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau sejak tadi aku menunggumu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga jam terakhir Naruto mengangkat kepala dan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitornya.

"Kau menungguku?"

Lelaki berambut oranye yang bersandar di salah satu sisi kubikal itu mengerlingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya. Apa Naruto pikir ia termasuk orang yang rela menghabiskan waktu luang di ruang kerja mereka seperti ini?

"Cepat matikan komputermu atau kau akan melewatkan lima mangkuk ramen gratis dariku."

Neji mengerutkan dahi ketika Naruto menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa ragu sejak setengah tahun mereka saling mengenal. Tidak biasanya Naruto merasa ragu untuk menerima ajakannya pergi ke Ichiraku, kedai ramen favorit mereka.

Dari gestur sederhana itu sang pemilik marga Hyuuga tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan si pemuda berkulit _tan._

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan melemparkan tatapan dingin pada satu sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Uh... sebenarnya aku yang mengajaknya kemari."

Kali ini tatapan dingin khas keluarga Uchiha itu tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja membuka mulut. Sasuke bisa melihat bagiamana lelaki di hadapannya menelan ludah paksa.

"Aku memang yang mengajaknya kemari, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia akan berakhir seperti ini. Sungguh."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan segera membantu kekasihnya berdiri. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh kepada Yahiko yang sudah menghubungi dan memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto padanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu. _Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku malah merasa bersalah karena memintamu menjemputnya tengah malam seperti ini, Sasuke-_san."_

Sang Uchiha mengangkat kepala dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Yahiko melemparkan senyum ketika menyadari makna dari pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Dia sempat membicarakanmu ketika kami berbincang. Senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan," papar lelaki itu dengan senyum.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan menyembunyikan wajah di lehernya. Ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa kami harus segera pergi. Aku masih harus menghadiri kelasku besok pagi," ungkapnya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Maaf aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu, Sasuke-_san."_

Sasuke menggangguk kecil dan mulai memapah Naruto meninggalkan kedai. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjemput Naruto yang mabuk di tempat yang beberapa kali menjadi tempat kencannya ini.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan laju sebuah taksi dan dengan hati-hati mendorong tubuh si pemuda pirang untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Setelah memberitahu supir alamat tujuan mereka, ia menatap pemuda yang kini terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan ketika akhirnya kita memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua. Menyebalkan," gerutunya dengan volume rendah.

Sasuke memang berharap mereka bisa memiliki waktu berdua, tapi ia tentu tidak ingin waktu yang diidamkannya itu terjadi ketika Naruto mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau saja Naruto masih berstatus sebagai sahabatnya, ia pasti tidak akan sungkan untuk menendang pemuda berkulit _tan _ini dari dalam taksi yang tengah melaju seperti sekarang.

Tanpa ada yang memberitahu pun Sasuke tentu menyadari beberapa perubahan yang terjadi pada diri sang Uzumaki. Bukan hanya karena pemuda ini tidak menghabiskan waktu pribadi berdua dengannya, tapi karena pemuda ini sering bertemu dengan Neji tanpa ia ketahui. Kalau saja Tsunade tidak kelepasan bicara beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke tentu tidak akan mengetahui pertemuan diam-diam kedua seniornya itu.

Tidak, tidak, Sasuke tidak berfikiran kalau Naruto berselingkuh darinya dengan Neji. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sama sekali tidak memiliki pemikiran kearah sana. Ia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin menduakannya dan Neji tentu saja tidak mungkin mau berada di posisi serendah itu dengan menjadi kekasih simpanan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Lagipula Sasuke tahu kalau wartawan muda itu masih mencintai Gaara.

Seruan supir taksi yang memberitahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di tujuan membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan proses berpikirnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berterima kasih kepada supir yang sudah mengantar mereka ketika lelaki itu membantunya memapah Naruto hingga pintu gedung apartemen.

Setelah berjuang keras agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan karena Naruto kini jelas-jelas menumpukan semua berat tubuh padanya, Sasuke melangkah menyusuri koridor apartemen ketika pintu _lift _terbuka. Ia merogoh saku kemeja kekasihnya dan membuka pintu dengan susah payah. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang besar ketika pemuda itu menggendongnya kembali ke apartemen beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Erangan yang meluncur dari mulut si pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke. Ia menatap sosok yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ia harus tidur di sini atau kembali ke rumahnya? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat ke satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ganggu dini hari seperti sekarang.

Sementara menunggu kedatangan orang yang dihubunginya, Sasuke melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan melepaskan sepatu yang masih di kenakan sang Uzumaki. Ia juga melepaskan mantel yang membungkus tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan segera menutup hidung ketika bau _sake _sampai ke indera penciumannya.

"Oi, _Dobe, _kurasa kau harus mandi."

Keheningan yang membalas ucapan Sasuke membuat sang pemuda mendengus kesal. Setelah memapah Naruto di sepanjang jalan beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke yakin ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mengulangi tindakannya itu. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu Naruto bisa lebih tidur dengan sedikit lebih nyaman. Mungkin.

_"Moshi-moshi."_

_ "Aku tidak bisa datang. Masih ada yang harus kubereskan di sini."_

Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika ia kesulitan memasukkan sebelah tangan Naruto ke lengan t-shirt yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Aku juga tidak bisa menginap di sini," paparnya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya menggantikan pakaian sang Uzumaki.

_"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menginap? Kau bisa tinggal sampai besok pagi sebelum kembali ke rumahmu dan bersiap masuk kuliah."_

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar ide yang dicetuskan lawan bicaranya di sambungan telepon. Kalau saja jarak antara kediaman Uchiha dan apartemen Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu satu jam penuh, ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan usulan sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke kelasku tepat waktu jika aku menuruti saranmu," ungkapnya.

_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengambil jatah absenmu saja dan temani dia?"_

Mengambil jatah absen di kelasnya? Sasuke yakin kalau sampai saat ini ia belum pernah satu kali pun melewatkan kelasnya, jadi tidak akan ada masalah kalau ia sengaja membolos besok. Toh ia juga tidak memiliki jadwal kuis ataupun ujian.

Tapi tentu bukan itu alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di dekat Naruto. Dengan semua perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan si pemuda pirang dan keengganan pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu khusus berdua dengannya, Sasuke tidak yakin kalau tinggal satu ruangan dengan Naruto adalah keputusan yang baik.

"Aku tidak bisa," tuturnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

_"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah meninggalkannya sendiri, toh dia sudah dewasa. Aku harus pergi, bye."_

"OI!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan kekesalan pada alat elektronik di genggamannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari kalau orang yang menghubunginya tadi ternyata memiliki tingkat kekanakan yang tak jauh dari seorang remaja.

Menggelikan.

Sepasang mata beriris oniksnya kini kembali terarah pada sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur—kali ini dengan posisi terlentang dan sebelah kaki terjuntai ke lantai.

Sejahat dan sedingin apapun dirinya, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan calon penderita _hangover _ini sekarang. Setelah memastikan semua bagian tubuh Naruto ada di atas tempat tidur dan sebagian tubuhnya terbungkus selimut, pemilik rambut berwarna gelap itu mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut cadangan yang tersimpan di lemari.

Sepertinya ia memang harus menginap dan tidur di sofa. Sabesar apapun keinginannya untuk tidur di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan luas, ia tidak mau mencium bau _soju _yang masih menguar dari napas yang dihembuskan si pemuda pirang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke menarik napas panjang hari itu dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu kamar untuk menuju ruang tengah kamar apartemen tempatnya berada. Sebelah tangannya menarik kenop pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun suara.

Gerakannya yang super hati-hati terhenti seketika ketika sebuah nama yang bukan meluncur dari mulutnya memantul di dinding-dinding kamar. Dengan mata yang masih melebar sempurna Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat mengerutkan dahi dalam tidurnya. Tubuh sang Uchiha kembali membeku ketika nama yang sama kembali meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

_ Tidak mungkin, _Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak mungkin dia mengetahuinya._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kicchan: **dimaafkan, kan udah _review_ ^^ Ini udah di-_update~_


	33. Chapter 32

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahan ketika Itachi duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan. Kejutan yang diberikan Naruto semalam membuat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya pagi tadi. Tentu saja setelah memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja tanpa dampingannya.

"Kemana kau semalam?"

Sang mahasiswa mendorong mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong dan meraih gelas berisikan air mineral. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan tenang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak dengan menyebutkan nama si pemuda pirang.

Sejak awal ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto hingga saat ini, pemilik rambut _raven _itu tidak pernah merasa cukup nyaman untuk membicarakan hubungan yang ia miliki di depan Itachi. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke mengetahui kalau sang dosen muda pernah menaruh hati kepada sang Uzumaki, tapi karena gestur sang kakak yang selalu tertagkap matanya.

Seperti bagaimana Itachi mengepalkan tangannya saat ini.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang perlahan, tidak mau menarik perhatian Itachi yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke permukaan meja makan.

Ia sungguh ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kakak setelah ledakan emosinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa bicara tanpa dirinya melihat penolakan yang secara tidak sadar terus ditunjukkan Itachi terhadap hubungannya dan Naruto.

Keheningan yang melingkupi ruang makan kediaman Uchiha pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke merasa kesulitan untuk tidak mendesah kecewa. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi meja makan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau dia bertemu dengan Neji akhir-akhir ini?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa langkahnya selalu terhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia menggumamkan 'Hn' pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Aku melihat mereka beberapa kali datang berdua ke sebuah kafe."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku, Itachi?"

"Kurasa..."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan tubuh dan melemparkan tatapan bosan kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa kau harus bicara padanya." Sasuke bisa menangkap keraguan dari cara Itachi menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini tanpa menyinggungmu, tapi aku melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya kulihat di antara mereka."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Kiba dan Sakura menaikkan alis melihat bagaimana rekan mereka yang tampak berusaha keras agar tidak membentak seorang junior yang selalu mengikutinya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sementara itu, sang junior yang berhasil menarik perhatian hampir semua anggota klub drama itu sama sekali tidak merasakan aura gelap yang melingkupi senior yang sedang ia buntuti.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah dan mengerutkan dahi melihat kedua rekannya yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan klub dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Oh, kapten," Kiba melemparkan senyum kepada pemuda yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian menghalangi jalan seperti ini?"

Sang penyandang marga Nara mengikuti arah jari telunjuk gadis berambut merah muda yang juga mengulaskan senyum padanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika gagal mengindentifikasi nama dari sosok yang tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya," Kiba mengangkat bahu, "tapi aku tahu dia terobsesi kepada Naruto. Sejak datang ke ruangan ini, dia tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan senior pirang kita satu itu dan ketika dia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, bocah itu terus mengekor di belakang Sasuke."

Shikamaru kini menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan takjub. Dari wajahnya, ia bisa memperkirakan kalau bocah yang dimaksud Kiba berusia lebih muda darinya. Hmm, mungkin mahasiswa baru.

"Oh, oh."

Bisikan Sakura dengan nada penuh antisipasi berhasil membuat Shikamaru kembali menatap dua sosok yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dari tempatnya berdiri Shikamaru bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan melemparkan tatapan bosan kepada sosok asing yang asing yang ada di dekatnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?" bisik Kiba ketika pemuda yang mereka bicarakan terlihat memperhatikan sosok yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin membentaknya karena Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan mengusir bocah itu menjauh darinya. Atau menendangnya keluar dari ruang klub." Sakura mengangkat bahu, tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada bocah yang kini menunjukkan raut cerah karena akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang anggota klub drama.

Tiga pasang mata dengan warna iris berbeda itu memperhatikan bagaimana junior asing itu membuka mulut dan bicara dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata kepada Sasuke. Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat canggung karena sang Uchiha tidak segera memberikan respon langsung atas perkataannya, tapi sebuah anggukkan yang diberikan si pemuda berkulit pucat nyatanya cukup untuk membuat si bocah mengembangkan senyum lebar. Setelah membungkukkan tubuh dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat penuh, sang bocah melangkah keluar dari ruang klub.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru setelah mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal bocah tadi, Sasuke?" tambah Kiba dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak."

Sakura dan Kiba mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal?

"Dia penggemar Naruto," tambah Sasuke setelah membalikkan halaman dari buku yang ia baca.

_ Pantas saja._

Kedua mahasiswa tadi mengangguk mengerti karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke didekati oleh orang-orang yang mengenal si pemuda pirang. Hal itu membuat hampir semua orang merasa wajar jika ada orang asing yang datang dan berkunjung ke klub mereka sekedar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke—hanya untuk meminta tolong agar Uchiha muda itu menyampaikan salam mereka kepada sang alumni.

_Well, _Naruto memang cukup terkenal sebagai pemain drama di universitas ini.

"Berhubung kau menyebutkan namanya, aku jadi ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang. Apa senior kita itu masih hidup, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas gelengan kepala dan tawa kecil oleh pemuda yang mendapatkan pertanyaan. Semenjak bekerja Naruto memang amat sangat jarang berkunjung ke klub dan itulah yang menyebabkan banyak penggemar editor muda itu datang menemui sang Uchiha untuk menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dia masih bisa menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan baik."

Balasan asal yang dicetuskan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu membuat sang gadis melepaskan tawa sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba terlihat mengerlingkan mata.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus menyeretnya kemari. Keberadaannya cukup untuk membuat junior-junior kita tertarik dengan klub ini," papar Kiba.

"Hn."

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat keempat anggota klub drama itu menolehkan kepala. Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata lain yang beriris keperakan. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya ketika sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu memberikan isyarat dengan gelengan kepala agar ia mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Keluar dari tempat ini."

Neji bisa merasakan secara langsung bagaimana bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mendengar perintah yang dilontarkan dengan nada datar sekaligus dingin dari sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Ia melemparkan tatapan pada dua sosok yang sedang beriri di hadapan sang Uchiha sebelum kembali menatap pemuda yang baru saja buka mulut.

"Pergi dari hadapanku."

Sang Hyuuga mengambil satu langkah ke arah kiri, memberikan jalan bagi orang yang baru saja diusir Sasuke dengan kasar. Kalau saja konteks situasinya berbeda dari yang sedang ia hadapi, Neji pasti tak segan menegur tindakan kasar putra Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi untuk situasi kali ini ia harus menyetujui tindakan Sasuke,

"Kau..." Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu melemparkan bogem mentah ke arah wajah pemuda yang kini tersungkur di atas tempat tidur. "BERENGSEK!"

"Sasuke—"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke—"

Walaupun tubuh Sasuke terbilang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya, Neji ternyata harus mengerahkan tenaganya sebanyak mungkin untuk menahan rontaan pemuda ini. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di dada Sasuke, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi berusaha mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke yang kembali bersiap melepaskan serangan.

"Sasuke," Neji membalikkan tubuh pemuda yang ia panggil. "Sasuke, hei."

"KAU—"

"Sasuke."

"Kau..."

Belum sempat menarik napas lega, sang Hyuuga dengan refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke ketika pemuda itu oleng. Kini Neji melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang sang Uchiha, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

_"There, there..." _Neji mengeratkan pelukan dan membiarkan sebelah tangan Sasuke meremas bagian punggung dari kemeja yang ia kenakan, berusaha meredam emosinya yang meluap. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang diarahkan orang yang sudah membuat emosi sang Uchiha meledak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya."

Putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu meringis pelan ketika Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan kepada pemuda pirang yang kini sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya."

Neji tidak tahu kepada siapa perintah itu ditujukan. Kepada dirinya kah? Atau kepada pemuda di pelukannya? Ia menatap lurus sepasang iris biru yang kini dipenuhi sorot kebencian sebelum menundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke..."

Dari gestur Sasuke yang malah menyembunyikan wajah di salah satu sisi bahunya Neji tentu tahu kalau pemuda yang masih ada di pelukannya ini menolak untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Neji mengangkat pandangan dan matanya melebar sempurna saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sosok berambut pirang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ff: **ceritanya dipanjangin itu maksudnya tiap _chapter _ditambahin jumlah katanya? uh, buat _fic _ini saya memang irit, jadi porsinya memang segitu. _Update _saya (diusahakan) tiap minggu kok ^^

**Makki: **kalimat peribahasa itu berkaitan sama isi ceritanya; kadang _preview _buat _chapter _itu, kadang _hints _buat _chapter _depan ^^

**kaoru yukina: **uh, _time-skip-_nya terlalu kasar(?) ya? Kedepannya akan saya perbaiki ^^


	34. Chapter 33

**Unexceptionable**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _"Dangerous Twin" _written by_ aninkyuelf

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ternyata tingkat kebodohanmu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya."

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada sosok yang baru saja memecahkan keheningan. Dahinya kemudian berkerut karena orang yang diajak bicara tidak memberikan respon selain melemparkan pandangan padanya dan menghela napas.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga kestabilan emosinya? Aku sudah memberitahumu sebanyak ratusan kali untuk tidak pernah memancing ledakan emosi Gaara, bukan?"

Tsunade sama sekali tidak mempedulikan erangan sakit yang meluncur dari mulut Hyuuga muda di hadapannya. Dokter cantik itu merekatkan perban di lengan kiri Neji sebelum menganggukkan kepala, memberikan tanda kalau pengobatannya sudah selesai.

"Kau beruntung dia hanya menyerangmu dengan tangan kosong," cetusnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sampai bisa membuat Gaara mengamuk seperti itu, huh?"

Sasuke kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang ditempati Neji dan melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela ruang rawat. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan percakapan dua sosok yang ada bersamanya, telinganya tetap menangkap suara Neji yang menceritakan apa yang mereka alami semalam.

Sejujurnya Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Neji datang ke ruang klub drama dan mengajaknya pergi. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti mengerutkan dahi ketika lelaki itu menghentikan laju mobil yang mereka kendarai di _basement _apartemen Naruto. Dan ia tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan ketika melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain di kamar apartemennya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tahu kalau yang sedang melakukan hal itu bukan kekasihnya, tapi melihat bagaimana sosok berambut pirang melakukan hal semacam itu kepada orang lain tetap membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya keluar dari kamar?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia menghilang."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk meninggalkan seorang perawat untuk mengawasinya?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa memberikan perintah atas dasar keinginan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, seharusnya kau kunci pintu kamarnya!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Tsunade dan Neji secara bersamaan menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Sang dokter melemparkan tatapan kosong kepada sang Uchiha sementara Neji mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke membalas respon yang diberikan kedua sosok itu dengan raut datar.

"Bagaimana persiapan pementasan drama yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

_Huh? _Sasuke menatap sepasang iris hijau milik Tsunade dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak sedang mempersiapkan pementasan apapun," jawabnya yang langsung dibalas dengan erangan Neji dan helaan napas Tsunade.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya," sang dokter memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Dok?"

Tsunade memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangan kepada seniornya yang malah memalingkan wajah, menolak menggantikan Tsunade untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Apa yang ia inginkan sekarang? Sasuke tidak merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Apa yang ia inginkan? Apakah itu masih penting setelah Tsunade buka mulut dan menjelaskan semua hal yang ada diluar pengetahuannya.

Sasuke ingin yang terbaik, tentu saja. Ia ingin semua rencana hidupnya berjalan dengan lancar dan semua hal yang ia cita-citakan tercapai sesuai dengan target waktu yang sudah ia pasang. Ia ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik karena selama ini ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik dalam semua hal yang ia lakukan.

Tapi sepertinya semua rencana dan cita-cita yang berkaitan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa ia wujudkan.

Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang menimpa kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang mudah diselesaikan, itulah kenapa ia selalu mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau hal buruk tiba-tiba terjadi. Ia selalu mempersiapkan diri dan menghadapi semua hal mengejutkan yang dilakukan Gaara dengan sebaik mungkin, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan?

Dari yang ia ketahui, komunikasi adalah hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia selalu memberitahukan Naruto semua hal penting yang terjadi sekaligus semua hal yang ada di kepalanya. Sasuke memang menyembunyikan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Gaara tapi itu karena ia harus mematuhi perkataan Tsunade selaku dokter pribadi sang Uzumaki, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Karena menyembunyikan semua hal tentang Gaara dari Naruto bertentangan dengan rencana frontalnya untuk menghadapi sang Namikaze.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," ungkapnya tenang, "karena lari dari masalah hanya dilakukan orang-orang pengecut."

Sasuke tahu apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh kekasihnya yang ada di posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dari tatapan dan raut wajah pemuda pirang itu, ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya berhasil membuat otaknya kembali bekerja.

_"Gomen."_

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena pemuda itu sedang menundukkan kepala, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf darimu. Kata maafmu tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan," cetusnya dingin.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan, mahasiswa muda itu memang tidak begitu menyukai kata 'maaf'. Kebanyakan orang mengutarakan kata itu ketika mereka berbuat salah dan itu memang hal yang benar, hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka tidak memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah membuat mereka meminta maaf. Kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap kata 'maaf' bisa membayar kesalahan yang mereka perbuat tanpa harus memperbaikinya.

Bagi Sasuke kata 'maaf' sama sekali tidak bermakna tanpa tindakan memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah seseorang perbuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau aku bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, apa itu bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan lari seperti sekarang, Naruto?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosi yang sudah mulai mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Emosi hanya memperkeruh keadaan dan menurunkan daya kerja otaknya, itulah kenapa ia harus mengurangi emosinya secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko memperburuk keadaan dengan mengatakan hal yang belum ia pikirkan hanya karena ia ingin meluapkan emosi.

"Bisa beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini dengan Neji? Itachi memberitahuku kalau dia melihatmu berkencan dengannya di sebuah kafe beberapa hari yang lalu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, sementara kedua tangannya diangkat sebatas dada meniru gestur menyerah.

"Aku tidak—kami tidak berkencan! Hari itu aku ingin pergi keluar dari sini dan Tsunade tidak mengujinkanku pergi tanpa pengawalan siapapun," paparnya cepat.

_Oh. _Sasuke menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Mendengar penjelasan langsung seperti ini jelas lebih baik daripada membuat perkiraan berdasar pada apa yang didengarnya dari orang lain, walaupun 'orang lain yang ia maksud adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Tsunade memberitahuku kalau kau sedang ada dibawah pengawasannya. Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau kau memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang. Ia sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat pemuda yang tengah bersamanya ini akan mengetahui rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke malah menyadari perbedaannya lebih dulu daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak Kyuubi muncul ketika aku masih duduk di bangku kuliah, aku menyadari kalau ada hal yang tidak benar terjadi padaku. Bangun di tempat berbeda dengan pakaian berbeda dan juga keadaan yang berbeda tentu membuatku curiga, dan dengan kenyataan itulah aku memaksa Tsunade untuk buka mulut. Dia akhirnya memberitahuku kalau ada kepribadian lain yang menggunakan tubuhku ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Jadi sejak awal ia menyadari keberadaan Gaara, Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau dia berbeda? Kenapa Tsunade ataupun Neji tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

"Kyuubi memang menggunakan tubuhku, tapi dia tidak pernah melukai siapapun—kecuali Neji. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Hyuuga satu itu."

Lagi, Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Kyuubi?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya, Kyuubi. Itu adalah julukan yang kubuat untuk kepribadianku yang lain karena karakternya yang bebas dan liar, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadianku."

_Kyuubi._ Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan perihal perbedaan nama dari kepribadian si pemuda pirang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang,?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke ketika pertanyaan yang ia ajukan di awal percakapan kini malah berbalik padanya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tidak setelah semua hal yang terjadi," lanjut sang Uchiha dengan tenang.

Apa yang ia inginkan?

Naruto melemparkan tatapan keluar jendela.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Setelah ia mengetahui semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui, apa yang ia inginkan sekarang?

Egois bukan karakter yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi dari tindakan pengecutnya lari dari permasalahan, ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau dirinya ternyata memang egois—karena ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke tapi enggan melepaskannya. Karena ia lebih memilih untuk menahan diri tapi enggan merenggangkan 'ikatannya' dengan Sasuke. Karena ia lebih memilih untuk lari tapi enggan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Karena, secara tidak langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk terus menyakiti Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun memiliki keinginan untuk mengakhiri apa yang mereka miliki.

Apa yang ia inginkan?

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang kini membalas tatapannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan sang kekasih yang tertuju padanya.

"Sejak memulai semuanya, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melepaskanmu, _Teme."_

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uzumaki dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara setelah dia mengetahui semua ini, tapi yang jelas pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu sama sekali tidak akan merasa senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia berhasil merubah cara pandang Naruto.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menutup kedua matanya rapat dan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_ "Then don't let me go. Keep me."_

Naruto memang tidak membalas ucapannya, tapi dari cara pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya Sasuke tentu tahu kalau mereka memiliki keinginan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**_Review Reply:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Kicchan: **hahahaha, makin ke sini malah makin galau ya? ^^" Eeerrrr... melakukan apa ya? (O.O) Jawabannya ada di _chapter _ini dan akan diperjelas di _chapter _selanjutnya #spoiler


End file.
